Beyond My Control
by justagirl8225
Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an intergender division.. Please R&R. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, chances are very good that I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current.

Summary:Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: This will pretty much be a re-write of the 2004 year, post WrestleMania. So, with that in mind, enjoy and please review!

* * *

_Two hours before RAW_

The parking lot had been packed, the hallways were crowded and the catering hall was close to overflowing. All in all, backstage was pure and utter chaos, and it was all Lita could do to keep herself from getting caught in the rush. The redheaded Diva was of course, one of the regular RAW Diva's, but this was no regular RAW. It was the first RAW after the grand-daddy of pay-per-view events, WrestleMania. And at this particular WrestleMania, Vince McMahon had discussed new beginnings; he at least had the good sense to let them all know that they would be expected to be at RAW the next evening. But, he never said exactly why. As it were, the redhead wove through the clusters of bodies, hazel orbs seeking out friendly faces amongst the familiar.

"Li!" A voice beckoned from behind, "Li! Over here!"

The redhead turned, a bright grin lighting up her face as hazel orbs landed on Dawn Marie. "Hey girl!"

The brunette Diva grinned in turn, weaving her way through the crowd. "It's crazy!"

Lita rolled her eyes, embracing her friend quickly. "That's putting it mildly…but this is actually pretty normal for two hours before RAW…just not with this many people."

Dawn rolled her eyes in turn, tucking a rebellious lock of hair behind her ear. "So…where have you been hiding? I've been trying to find you since I got here."

"Staying out of harms way, that's where." Lita remarked bluntly, "RAW is just crawling with boogie men and things that go bump in the night."

Dawn shook her head, the two Diva's carefully navigating the hall. "Anyone in particular that I should be warned about?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted a touch, "Mostly just those three right over there…" Lita nodded to the group in question. "They're nothing but world class jerks."

Dawn glanced to the three in question, "I recognize one of them…and the other two, just 'cos we try to keep up with everything…but…"

"The blonde is Triple H, aka the Game, aka the Cerebral Assassin, but more affectionately known as the head stooge." The redhead nodded sagely, guiding the brunette Diva to a table in the catering hall. "The big one, is Batista, aka the Animal, aka the enforcer, aka … we'll ask Chris and Rob what his nickname is…I forgot."

"And the other one?"

Lita pursed her lips, kicking her feet up on the table. "That one is Randy Orton, self proclaimed Legend Killer, and all around ass."

Dawn raised a brow, dark eyes scrutinizing the three men in turn. "He is kinda cute…"

Lita snorted indifferently, "Yeah? That's probably the only good thing he has going for him. Trust me Dawn, he is a womanizing, egotistical, self absorbed, world class prick."

Dawn smirked, turning her attention back to the redhead, "Let me guess….he's asked you out?"

"Fortunately, no he hasn't." Lita shuddered, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I try to keep as much distance between myself and them as humanly possible."

Dawn shrugged, "It's not like I would really be interested anyway…"

Lita raised a brow, "Did you and Lance get back together?"

Dawn shook her head, "Nope…this time I doubt we will…but I wasn't talking about Lance."

"Then who is it?"

The brunette's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "It's not anyone in particular…I'm just keeping my options open."

"I'm impressed," Lita nodded sagely, "Does that mean you've given up on Lance?"

Dawn shrugged again, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I don't really know Li, I mean…part of me says yes, it's about time to just close that door…but the other part of me says to hold on."

The redhead nodded, "I understand completely."

Dawn reached over to her, squeezing her friend's hand. "I knew you would."

"Hey Dawn!" Nidia walked up to the two, glancing between the Diva's. "Thanks for just ditching us back there."

Dawn offered her friend a sheepish smile, "Well I'm sorry…I saw Li just standing there, and I had to say hi."

"Eddie and Rey are looking for you." Nidia informed Dawn with a smile. "They claim it's important."

Dawn raised a brow, "Unless they're losing blood? They can look for me…" The brunette rolled her eyes, nodding to a chair. "Sit…rest your legs…mingle."

Nidia just shrugged ,plopping down in the indicated chair. "Soooo…"

"Excuse me!" Eric Bischoff entered the catering hall then, a clipboard tucked underneath his arm. "RAW roster, roll call…if you're not here, consider yourself fired!"

"Would you get out of my way!" Paul Heyman huffed, a clipboard of his own in hand as he brushed past the RAW G.M. "Smackdown roster, roll call!"

"I don't think so Heyman." Bischoff smirked rather smugly, "This is RAW, not Smackdown…my roster takes priority."

Heyman snorted indifferently, "Not tonight…friend."

Bischoff narrowed his eyes, "We'll just see about that then, won't we…pal."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Boys…will always be boys."

Dawn snickered, the three Diva's falling silent as the rest of the rosters started to trickle in. "Oh hey look….Eddie! Rey! Rob! Chris!" The brunette waved her hands over her head.

"Yo! Benoit!" Lita cupped her hands in front of her mouth, "Vikki! Over here!"

"There you are!" Eddie raised a brow, looking between Lita and Dawn. "Mamacita, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What can I say?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders, "I found Li and that was that."

"So…." Chris Jericho raised a brow, looking between the growing group. "Anyone know why we've all been gathered like cattle?"

"Your guess is as good as mine dude," Rob Van Dam stated with a shrug as he pulled a chair over. "Dawn, Nidia, Red…how's it going?"

Lita raised a brow, "You just saw all of us last night…and you work with me on a weekly basis…" The redhead shook her head then, "You must've lost some more brain cells last night."

"If I could have your attention…." Vince McMahon began from the front of the catering hall, "Excuse me…everyone…your attention up here please."

"Mr. McMahon, could you please explain to Heyman here, that this is RAW's night and therefore it is MY show."

"Mr. McMahon, could you kindly explain to Bischoff here that since we're the guests, Smackdown should run things?"

"When I said your attention," Vince looked between the two G.M's. "That applied to you too. Find your rosters and take a seat!"

Bischoff conceded with a nod, sending a dark look to Heyman ."This isn't over Heyman."

"Oh you can count on that Bischoff." Heyman snorted, turning on heel to seek out an empty table.

McMahon shook his head ,taking a seat on the table at the front of the room. "If we're all settled…" He waited a moment, ensuring himself that he had the attention of every wrestler and Diva. "That includes you too Hunter."

Hunter smiled, "Forgive me boss…"

McMahon shrugged it off, picking up his own clipboard. "Now…let's get this started shall we? I'm sorry if things are a little…cramped right now, but there is a reason that we're all together. Last night at WrestleMania, we crowned a new World Heavyweight champion, a new United States champion…and had successful title defenses in both tag team divisions, the Women's championship and the Cruiserweight championship. You should all be very proud of the performance you put on…I know I am."

"Now we just wait for the bombshell," Chris Jericho whispered to the group. "You can see it in his face, see that vein on his forehead? When it looks like it's going to pop…we've got big changes coming."

"Last night we also honored our 2004 Hall of Fame inductees…and last night, I mentioned that there would be new beginnings for the WWE. We're all here tonight to discuss those new beginnings…but before I get to that, let me say that…tonight? Every single title will be on the line, except the Cruiserweight championship."

"That's not fair!"

"You didn't defend your title last night anyway," Rob Van Dam spoke up tartly, "So I don't see why you're complaining."

"Oh shut it, spaced out loser."

"How about you say that to my face, wet behind the ears, lap dog."

"Gentlemen!" Vince looked between Rob and Randy then. "If we could please? I have a very important announcement to make."

Jericho nodded matter of factly, "See what I mean?"

Lita rolled her eyes, removing her feet from the table then. "Loud mouthed, arrogant, pea brained prick."

"Now…" Vince cleared his throat, making sure that everyone's attention was re-focused on him. "After the first hour of title defenses…we will be holding a draft lottery. But, this lottery will be the first of it's kind. Tonight, we will be forming an inter-gender division…you heard me right, an inter-gender division." McMahon paused, looking down at his notes. "Unless you can bring me good reason as to why you should not be involved, your name will be included for this lottery. I expect to see 100 percent participation from all of our Diva's, as the forming of this division means another title for you all to compete for."

Lita nodded slowly, "I like this idea…"

"What this also means is that, tag teams have the potential of being split up." Vince sent a pointed glance over to the Evolution table. "However, I'm willing to make certain…arrangements **if** you request before the draft lottery occurs."

"Now, let's get to the card for this evening…as I said, almost all of the titles will be on the line tonight…but they will be on the line in unification matches. With the introduction of the lottery, we will also be unifying the rosters again." He cleared his throat again, looking between them all. "We'll start tonight with a fatal four way, tag team match. From Smackdown, it will be the current tag team champions; Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty vs. the Bashams vs. the current RAW tag team champions, Rob Van Dam and Booker T. vs. Batista and Ric Flair. Gentlemen? Good luck to you all." He paused again, McMahon's eyes seeking out his next two combatants. "After that match, we will have the Intercontinental Champion vs. the United States Champion, again gentlemen?" He looked between Randy Orton and John Cena, "Good luck."

"The women's championship will be decided with an all Diva battle royal…and I mean all Diva's, it doesn't matter if you're on Smackdown or RAW, you will be stepping into that ring…the final match before the draft lottery will be The World Heavyweight champion vs. the WWE champion."

"Excuse me, Mr. McMahon?" Eric Bischoff raised a brow from his spot, "With the rosters unifying…where does that put myself and Mr. Heyman?"

"We will be keeping both shows, if that's what you're asking Mr. Bischoff," Vince set aside his clipboard. "But, if you really would like to put your job on the line, I can always arrange for a match between yourself and Mr. Heyman for total control."

Bischoff's eyes glinted greedily, "Total control?"

"Heyman, what do you say?"

"I can beat him with one hand tied behind my back. I am Paul Heyman, I am--"

"Then you two will be scheduled after the Intercontinental champion vs. United States Champion match." Vince smirked, "Good luck to you gentlemen."

"Umm…excuse me Vince?" Triple H raised a brow, removing his sunglasses then. "Who's going to run the inter-gender division?"

"Everyone will find out when the lottery starts." Vince stated with authority, "The inter-gender division will be truly unique…but we'll discuss that further and after the lottery."

"And what if we don't want to be in the lottery?"

"Then you come see me before that lottery starts." Vince raised a brow, "Are there any further questions?"

There was a sea of shaking heads then, all in the room processing the information that had just been laid down.

"Very well," Vince pushed off from the table, "I'll be in my office if you need me…report to your GM for your locker room assignments."

Lita let out a low whistle, looking between them all. "Well…it's sure gonna be a big night."

Dawn nodded slowly, "Interesting too."

"Yup."

"And fun."

"Yup."

"Which means…" Dawn sent a coy smile to the redhead, the two Diva's pushing back from the table. "We party tonight."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Or you party…and I watch from the safety of the bar."

"Whatever," Dawn shrugged a touch, linking arms with Nidia then. "We'll see you around, k?"

Lita nodded, waving over her shoulder as she and Victoria set off to find Bischoff. "See ya!"

After they had gotten their locker room assignment, Victoria and Lita set off for other parts of the arena. The two Diva's noted that Smackdown was occupying one half of the locker rooms while RAW was clearly divided elsewhere. And while that part didn't strike them as odd, the fact that their locker room was no where near the rest of the Diva's did. But, all the same, they shrugged it off; the two focusing on the women's battle royal later that night.

* * *

_Authorly note: I know, I know…I just posted new stories, but! I had to get this one started. I know for a fact, this one will be a long series….just think of the possibilities! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division…

Notes: Refer to the first chapter, matches are semi-rushed..play along with me, it's not my strong point.. Enjoy the chapter!

………………………………...........................................

_One Hour Before RAW_

While Randy, Batista and Flair were prepping for their matches that night, Hunter had taken it upon himself to pay McMahon a little visit. Only when he got there, he was promptly informed that there were others ahead of him so he would have to wait. As it were, he watched on as the self proclaimed, Worlds Greatest Tag Team walked in…and walked out five minutes later. After that, he only had to wait for Rodney Mack and Jazz to walk in before it was his turn. And as soon as the pair was through, Hunter waltzed inside.

"Hunter," Vince looked up from the clipboard, setting his pen down. "How can I help you?"

"It's about this little…lottery of yours later." Hunter raised a brow, walking across the room until he was standing in front of the desk. "Under no circumstances is Evolution going to be split up."

"First of all," Vince raised a brow, "Get your hands off my desk…second, have a seat."

Hunter rolled his eyes, dragging a chair over. "I'm not playing games, Evolution will not be split up so you can run your stupid inter-gender division."

Vince scoffed, "When I said that everyone on the roster would be entered…I meant everyone. But," He raised a hand, leafing through a pile of papers on the desk. "I'm willing to make a few compromises."

"Start talking."

"I'll make the same deal to you as I made with Shelton and Charlie." Vince leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up. "If one member of Evolution is drafted in, you can keep Evolution together…however, if more than one is drafted in? Consider Evolution done and over."

"That's absurd!" Hunter fumed, rising from the seat then. "You can't do that!"

"I can do that," Vince stated rather smugly. "And I will…face it Helmsley, those are your options."

Hunter scowled, "Then I'm withdrawing myself from the lottery."

"I'm sorry but that's a Diva option only," Vince clasped his hands behind his head. "Now why don't you run along."

"This is ridiculous." Hunter shook his head, moving towards the door. "Evolution is not breaking up!"

"Then you better hope that none of your team gets drafted." Vince stated with a shrug, waving Hunter off indifferently. "Next!"

Hunter frowned as he made his way back to the Evolution locker room. The last thing they needed was some chick in Evolution…or worse, the end of Evolution. As it were, the Game was so consumed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the approach of two of the RAW Diva's. Needless to say, he collided head on with one, the other narrowing her eyes as she offered a hand to her friend.

"So lovely to see you too Helmsley."

"Oh shut up." Hunter scowled at the redheaded Diva. "You should watch where you're going."

Lita snorted, "You should watch where you're going, Neanderthal."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat? I'm afraid I have more important business to take care of."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, linking arms with Victoria. "Don't let us stop you."

Hunter just shook his head, a sour look on his face as he entered the Evolution locker room.

Randy Orton raised a brow as Hunter walked in. "I take it the meeting with Vince didn't go well?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, shrugging out of his suit jacket. "Vince informed me that there is a possibility that Evolution can be split up. But, I did manage to reduce our chances."

Flair raised a brow, pausing in his pep talk with Batista. "How?"

"If one of us gets drafted into that stupid lottery later, Evolution stays." Hunter flopped down into a chair, loosening his tie. "But, if more than one of us is drafted…it could mean the end."

Flair grimaced, "That may not be such a bad thing Champ."

"How?" Hunter rolled his shoulders, "If one of us is drafted in, that means we have some broad in Evolution."

"It could also mean that we get more gold." Batista put in quietly. "After me and Ric win those titles back…and Orton over there wins his match…"

Hunter shook his head, "I still don't like it…what if we end up with Molly, or worse…what if we end up with Lita?"

"Or we could end up with Stacy or Torrie or Trish." Randy shrugged, rolling his shoulders a touch. "It might not be that bad."

"I still don't like it."

"Champ, look at it this way." Flair shrugged, tugging his elbow pads on. "If we end up with Molly or Lita, our chances of getting that gold are good. Come on, you would steam roll over the competition."

"No."

"Plus, they could bring in the women's title…"

Hunter shook his head defiantly, "We don't need that."

"We'd have all the gold."

"I still don't like it."

"Champ…once you get that gold back? You could hold two titles."

"You're right…"

"So it's not that bad?"

"As long as we don't end up with Lita." Hunter scowled, "The last thing we need is her."

"Don't sweat it, you're the Game…" Flair waved it off easily. "If by chance we do end up with her? Just have McMahon switch it."

"Right…"

"Big man, come on." Flair nodded towards the door. "Time to prove to them all…we are STILL on top."

…

"_Welcome to Monday Night RAW! I'm Jim Ross and with me today, I have none other than Michael Cole."_

"_Don't try to adjust your televisions folks, because tonight? Smackdown is in the house!"_

"_He's absolutely right ladies and gentlemen, tonight marks the night of the new beginnings for us in the WWE. Later tonight, we'll hand over the broadcast duties to Tazz and the King, but for now…here's what's in store for you."_

"_Kicking off tonight, we have a fatal four way tag team match, to unify the tag titles."_

"_It's sure set to be a slobber knocker."_

"_Right…"_

"_Also tonight, we'll have RAW's own Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton facing off against Smackdown's United States Champion John Cena. That is sure to be one heck of a match!"_

"_Let's not also forget that there will be an All Diva's battle royal, plus the World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit facing the WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero."_

"_But that's not all folks, tonight we also have a match for total control between RAW GM Eric Bischoff and Smackdown GM Paul Heyman."_

"_And we end tonight with a draft lottery as Mr. McMahon will be introducing an inter gender division!"_

"_Hold on to your hats folks, tonight is going to be wild!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a fatal four way tag team match and it is for the undisputed Tag Team titles!" Lillian Garcia sent a bright smile around to the crowd, bringing her microphone back to her lips. "Introducing first, representing Smackdown! The team of Doug and Danny Basham…the Bash-am Brothers! And their opponents, representing RAW, Evolution's Ric Flair and Ba-tista! And their opponents, representing Smackdown!, the current tag team Champions: Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty! And their opponents, representing RAW, the current tag team Champions: Booker T and Rob Van Dam!"

"_It looks like it'll be Rikishi and Batista starting things off folks, this is sure to be a slobber knocker!"_

"_And let's not forget JR, all it takes is for one person to be eliminated and they are out!"_

"_Absolutely right Cole, and it looks like Batista wants to take care of Rikishi right now!"_

"_I apologize folks, but we have to take our first commercial break."_

"_Welcome back to the action folks, Batista has been dominating Rikishi since we left for commercial…and nowhe's going for the pin…"_

"_And Booker T has broken the count!"_

"_I don't think that was wise on his part, JR…"_

"_But it has now allowed for a double team on Batista! He and Flair could be eliminated any moment now Cole!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty have been eliminated!"

"_Did you see that JR! Doug Basham snuck in there to roll up Rikishi for the three count!"_

"_And it looks like RVD is about to fly!"_

"_The five star frog splash has found it's mark! Doug Basham isn't moving!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Doug and Danny Basham have been eliminated!"

"_Batista has just tagged in Flair, and RVD is still the legal man!"_

"_Booker T has just been sent in to the steps by that monster Batista!"_

"_Don't count them out yet Cole, there's still fight left in Rob Van Dam."_

"_Flair is setting him up for the figure four…"_

"_Fight it Rob! Fight it!"_

"_Rob Van Dam reached the ropes in the nick of time JR, I don't know how he did it!"_

"_Like I said Cole, it takes a lot to take RVD down."_

"_Batista has just hit a nasty spine buster on Rob Van Dam!"_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, here are your winners and NEW tag team Champions: Ric Flair and Ba-tista!"

"_I can't help but wonder if that's a sign of things to come Cole."_

"_Don't count out the US Champion JR., John Cena is a fighter."_

"_It'll be a hellacious slobber knocker to say the least!"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have to take another commercial break, but when we get back…it will be the Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton taking on the United States Champion John Cena!"_

….

"Damn it." Lita scowled, sending a look to Victoria. "That's just what we need…Evolution with more gold in their pockets."

"Tell me about it." The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, stretching her arms overhead. "Let's just hope that Cena takes away that title."

"We can only hope."

"What do you think of the inter gender division?"

The redhead shrugged, sweeping her hair into a loose pony tail. "It'll mean another title to compete for…"

"Yeah, but what about the fact that we can't choose our partner?" Victoria raised a brow, reaching down to stretch her arms. "You could get stuck with anyone."

Lita scoffed, "Big deal…I'm honestly not worried about that."

"So if you get stuck with say…Hunter?"

"Then I'll protest it."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Just hope you don't get stuck with him then."

"Lord, I hope not." The redhead shuddered, turning her attention back to the monitor. "The whole lot of 'em…nothing but jerks."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Monday Night RAW! We've already crowned new tag team champions, now we're set to have our second unification match of the night."_

"_This next match will surely be one of the greatest in the history of the WWE."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a unification match between the United States Champion and the Intercontinental Champion! Making his way to the ring, representing Smackdown! He is the United States Champion…John Cena!" Lillian paused, Cena forgoing his usual talk as he entered the ring. "And his opponent, representing RAW he is the Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton!"

"_What are your predictions on this match JR?"_

"_I can't say Cole, these two look to be pretty evenly matched."_

"_They're locking up in the center of the ring and neither is giving any budge!"_

"_This one looks to be a great match Cole, and as we said earlier ladies and gentlemen, this is just one of the new beginnings for us here in the WWE."_

"_Folks we apologize, but we have to take another commercial break. We'll rejoin the match in progress!"_

* * *

_Review Responses:_

_**Together: **LoL, I can tell you this, she won't be highly pleased. Thank you for the review!_

_**Phoenix-Satori10: **This story started mainly because I wanted to see this happen (Still would like to). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera: **I'd love to see an inter-gender division, and the rosters unified, but I doubt it would happen. Hence the story, hehe. Thank you for the review!_

_**LadyWolfBane:** I hope this chapter was okay..I can't write matches to save my life, so I'm worried about that. Thank you for the review!_

_**Shannfan14: **Thank you! I hope this chapter was okay…and thank you for the review!_

_**Latisha C.: **Interesting to say the least and there are so many possibilities to explore, hehe. Thank you for the review!_

_**Abril4: **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!_

_**Randy-john-lover: **You'll find out in the next chapter…or after that. That's all I'll say! Thank you for the review!_

_**Tiears: **Refers to comment above, I'm not telling! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE introduces an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said, enjoy!

………………………………...............................

_Intercontinental Champion vs. United States Champion- Unification Match_

"_Folks, we welcome you back to Monday Night RAW, let's take you back to the action!"_

"_It has been non stop since we went to commercials, and during the commercial break; we witnessed John Cena gaining an advantage outside the ring!"_

"_Absolutely right Cole, The US Champion has been unrelenting on his attack."_

"Damn it." Hunter grumbled, tossing a water bottle aside. "We can't lose that belt!"

"Champ, don't sweat it." Flair waved it off nonchalantly. "Orton will come through for Evolution, we know that."

"_Tazz and the King are now set up at ringside, King?"_

"_Thank you JR and Cole…Tazz and myself have been down here at ringside and--"_

"_Looks like the Docta' is takin' it to your boy there King." _

"_Please, Tazz…Randy Orton is in Evolution…they are the best."_

"_Cena has just knocked Orton out cold with a devastating clothesline and it looks like he's gonna go for the Five Knuckle Shuffle."_

"_Whatever Tazz, Orton will come back from that. Cena's nothing but a thug…who doesn't deserve to be in the same ring as Randy Orton."_

"_An' the Five Knuckle Shuffle connects! Cena's going for the pin…"_

"_And Randy kicks out! See? I told you."_

"_It looks like Cena's pumping it up King! Your boy don't stand a chance!"_

"_Just wait and see Tazz…mark my words, Randy Orton will come out on top."_

"_The docta' is settin' him up for the FU."_

"_And help is on the way."_

"_Flair's distractin' the ref! You RAW boys always cheat or what?"_

"_It's only cheating when you get caught Tazz."_

"_Well thanks to that distraction, Batista just delivered a devastating clothesline to Cena! Cena's not movin!"_

"_It looks like Randy Orton is going for the RKO!"_

"_This is ridiculous! Cena had the win!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and undisputed Intercontinental Champion: Randy Orton!"

"_Looks like the docta' had to go back to school."_

"_This is far from over King, I can guarantee you that. Randy Orton betta watch his back!"_

"_Guys, I hate to interrupt, but Cole and I have just received a very important announcement regarding tonight's matches…Cole?"_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been informed that the unification match will now be the main event for Smackdown! Which comes to you on Thursday."_

"_We have also been informed that the match for total control is now a lumberjack match!"_

"_And that match is next!"_

**

* * *

**

"It figures he'd hafta cheat to win." Lita's face contorted in disgust. "Cena had him beat too!"

Victoria nodded in agreement, setting her title belt on the chair. "Unfortunately, he's in Evolution…and when you're in Evolution I guess you can always count on the cavalry coming in for the rescue."

"It's just really unfair, you know? I mean, for once I'd like to see one of 'em win a match without help."

Victoria shrugged, opening her mouth to say more when there was a knock at the door.

"You two decent in there?" Chris Jericho called from the hallway.

"Define decent." Lita smirked, settling back on a chair. "Cuz, what's decent in one country may not be considered decent in another."

"Are you dressed?"

"Like, dressed to compete or dressed like we just got out of a shower or--"

"Like that's stopped me before," Chris stated as he swung the door open. "I take it you're just as pleased about that last match as I am."

"Of course not Chris, we're thrilled that Randy Orton is now the undisputed champ." Lita rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Chris rolled his eyes right back, "Well…seeing as how I'm one of the lumberjacks for the next match; I was wondering if you two could keep on this one."

The two Diva's exchanged a look, "Who?"

"Let's just say I was minding my own business when he comes tackling me from behind." The blonde man shook his head. "Kids these days."

Lita leapt from her chair, rushing over to greet the visitor. "Edge!"

The tall blonde man grinned, lifting the redheaded Diva up for a tight hug. "Nice to know I was missed."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Of course I missed you, you big goof!"

"Hey Victoria," Edge nodded to the Diva in question, setting the redhead down. "How's it going?"

The raven haired Diva shrugged, walking over to give him a quick hug. "I can't complain…I'm on top, for now at least."

Edge slowly nodded, setting his sunglasses in his shirt pocket. "Right…Jerky here was telling me about that."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Anyway…I've gotta get a move on. Lumberjack match is up next."

"Have fun." Lita teased as Jericho exited. "I'm not sure who I want to see winning that match…they're both pretty evil."

"Ah…" Edge held up a hand, the blonde man moving to the bench. "But, this is a battle between the lesser of two evils."

"Which would be?"

Edge shrugged, "All depends on who you are I guess."

Lita rolled her eyes, resuming her previous seat. "Whatever, I just can't wait for the battle royal."

Victoria raised a brow, "We still have a deal about that right?"

Lita nodded easily, "Of course Vikki…you watch my back, I'll watch yours…we eliminate a few together."

Victoria grinned, settling on the bench as well. "So…are you entered for the draft lottery?"

"McMahon entered me." Edge shrugged as he leaned back a touch. "I think it's interesting though."

"To say the least," Lita smirked, "I just hope I'm with someone I can stand."

"So why don't you withdraw yourself?"

The redhead snorted, "Yeah right…it's a new belt to compete for."

Edge rolled his eyes, "It is too bad Jeff isn't around…you two would've made an interesting team."

A wistful smile crossed Lita's face. "Yeah…I mean we did have that one match, vs. Lance and Ivory but I think this inter-gender division should've happened a long time ago."

Edge shrugged in turn, "Well that's how things work I guess…I can't wait to get back in the hunt for gold period."

Victoria raised a brow in interest, "Any belt in particular?"

The blonde Canadian shrugged, "Randy Orton needs to be put in his place."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah? Well you're gonna hafta get in line for that. I can bet Cena wants Orton more than you."

"I'll bide my time." Edge conceded with a smirk. "There's just something about that punk Orton."

"Have you been by to see anyone else? Or…did you stop once you saw Chris?"

"I've passed by a few people but," Edge shrugged nonchalantly. "I had a hard enough time trying to find Jerky in all this mess."

Victoria snorted, "Tell us about it…the parking lot was crazy by the time we got here."

"Lotsa new faces," Edge stated then. "I figured though that most 'em were getting ready for the lumberjack match."

"Speaking of which," Lita tossed a look over to the monitor. "Looks like Bischoff has the upper hand."

"For now." Edge snickered, his eyes glinting as Bischoff was introduced to the Smackdown side of things. "I don't really care who ends up in charge, so long as I get to wrestle."

"Let's just hope that the loser isn't put in charge of the inter-gender division." Lita shuddered then, watching on as the Big Show tossed Bischoff back into the ring. "I don't want a repeat of Heyman going through my stuff."

"And Evolution strikes again." Victoria rolled her eyes as Batista yanked Heyman out of the ring by the foot. "I'm not surprised that they want Bischoff to win."

Lita snorted, "That's because they have Bischoff in their pocket."

"Well look at it this way," Edge gestured to the monitor, where Heyman was currently being tossed back in. "If you get paired with one of them, at least you have Bischoff in your corner."

"Please." Lita tsk'd. "That's a fate I don't even want to ponder."

"Same here." Victoria shuddered, "They're all low life, low class jerks."

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner: Eric Bischoff!"

Lita shook her head, "Well…I guess we'll be seeing ya after the battle royal."

Edge nodded, walking with the two as they exited the locker room. "Best of luck to you both."

Victoria and Lita nodded, the two disappearing shortly around the corner.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, from what you have just witnessed; Eric Bischoff now has total control over RAW and Smackdown!"_

"_Right you are JR and coming up after this commercial break, is the all Diva's battle royal!"_

"_These ladies are some of the most beautiful women, but this battle royal is sure to get ugly and that match is next!"_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen that following is all Diva's battle royal and it is for the Women's Title! When a Diva's feet touches the floor she is eliminated and she must return to the locker room. This will go on until we have the last Diva standing!" 

"_Woohooo! Puppies! Tazz I have been waiting all night for this match! It's the breast of both from RAW and Smackdown!"_

"_Let's just concentrate on the match King."_

"_It looks like Victoria, Lita, Nidia and Dawn are on the same page Tazz…we have the current Women's champion Victoria and Nidia double teaming Molly Holly while Dawn and Lita are trying to eliminate Torrie Wilson!"_

"_And Torrie Wilson is giving it her all, but I don't know if she can take this double team much longer."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Torrie Wilson has been eliminated!"

"_And now it looks like Jazz has set her sights on the beautiful legs of Stacy Keibler!"_

"_It looks like Dawn and Lita are double teaming Trish Stratus in the corner…but Trish has fought her way out and she has taken both Diva's down with a clothesline!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Stacy Keibler has been eliminated!"

"_Now Jazz is setting her sights on Miss Jackie!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dawn Marie has been eliminated!"

"_There is no love lost between Trish and Lita, and the two are trading lefts and rights in the middle of the ring!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nidia has been eliminated!"

"_Gail Kim came out of nowhere to eliminate Nidia!"_

"_And now it looks like Victoria is about to return the favor!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jacqueline and Miss Jackie have been eliminated!"

"_We're down to Gail Kim, Jazz, Molly Holly, Trish Stratus, Lita and the current women's champion Victoria."_

"_And it looks like Gail, Jazz and Molly are setting their sights on the current women's champ.!"_

"_Hold that thought King, it looks like Gail is trying to eliminate Molly!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Molly Holly and Gail Kim have been eliminated!"

"_I can't believe this Tazz! Jazz single-handedly eliminated both Molly Holly and Gail Kim!"_

"_Jazz is a tough Diva King, I wouldn't be surprised if she wins this whole thing!"_

"_Trish and Lita are still going at it in the center of the ring, and it looks like neither Diva is willing to quit."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jazz has been eliminated!"

"_Jazz is not happy about that Tazz, and it looks like she is refusing to leave the ringside area!"_

"_Victoria has just saved Lita from being eliminated…"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Victoria has been eliminated!"

"_Jazz is now responsible for the current women's champion's elimination. This match has come down to Lita and Trish Stratus, with the women's title on the line!"_

"_It looks like Trish is setting up Lita for the Stratus-faction!"_

"_And Lita counters!"_

"_Lita is now setting up Trish for a modified Twist of Fate…"_

"_If she scores this King, she wins the battle royal!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and NEW Women's Champion: Lita!"

"_Coming up after this next commercial break, we have the draft lottery to decide the teams for the inter-gender division."_

"_All I can say to that Tazz, I hope I get drafted."_

"_From what we've been told, all Diva's have agreed to participate and Lita will pick last."_

"_The inter-gender lottery is coming up next!"_

* * *

_Review Responses:_

_**Together: **I would love to see Randy vs. John as well…we can always dream can't we? Thank you for the review!_

_**Phoenix-Satori10**: I was just trying to think of a good way to convey matches without having to write everything..lol. Thank you for the review!_

_**Tiears**: Will it be someone from Evolution? You'll find out in the next chappie. Thank you for the review!_

_**Professional scatterbrain**: Thank you! It was a switch for me, but I think it worked. Thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera**: I'm sorry if the end result with Randy vs. John disappointed you, but it's crucial. Thank you for the review!_

_**LadyWolfBane**: Hehe, you'll find out. Thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM**: You'll find out in the next chapter…I had a harder time with Tazz and King, but it was still fun. Thank you for the review!_

_**Latisha C**.: Yes, so many that all make for a wonderful plot..lol. Thank you for the review!_

_**Myth: **I do have some Batista/Lita but…they're on hold. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Sunny smile**: Lita/John is definitely one of my favorites as well. Thank you for the review!_

_**Shannfan14**: Here's more! Thank you for the review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE introduces an inter-gender division…

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already..enjoy.

Thanks to: together, iaera, J3r1ch0h0lic4eva, Latisha C., Ana Michelle, tiears, Myth, shannfan14, aussiewrestlingfan and CNIMBWM for the reviews.

…………………………

_Inter-Gender Lottery_

"_Folks, if you are just joining us, you have missed one hell of a night!"_

"_Right you are J.R., tonight was a historical night for all of us here in the WWE and it's not over yet."_

"_To re-cap what's happened, new unified Tag Team Champions were crowned in Batista and Flair."_

"_Eric Bischoff defeated Paul Heyman in a lumberjack match to obtain total control over RAW and Smackdown!"_

"_We also saw Lita emerge victorious in an all Diva's battle royal to become the new Women's champion!"_

"_And we just witnessed Randy Orton defeating John Cena to unify the Intercontinental Title and the U.S. Title!"_

"_During the commercial break, the ring was set up for the lottery and the Diva's have been arriving since. We take you back to Tazz and the King for commentary."_

"_Thank you J.R. and Cole, the King and myself, and all of us really are awaiting the arrival of Mr. McMahon so we can get this lottery started."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Chairman of the WWE, Mr. McMahon!"

"_We have just been informed that Paul Heyman will now be the Assistant General Manager of both RAW and Smackdown. With his victory earlier, Eric Bischoff will call all the shots."_

"Before we begin this lottery," Vince paused, looking between the Diva's assembled in the ring. "I'd like to congratulate all of our winners tonight. Tonight was not easy, coming off the heels of WrestleMania and I applaud you all." The Chairman stood back, positioning himself at the podium that had been set up. "Now, let's get this show on the road, ladies!"

"_From what we've been told, a RAW Diva will start the lottery and then a Smackdown Diva. This will go until we're down to Lita."_

"_It looks like the former Women's Champion Victoria has elected to start, Tazz."_

"_And the thing is with this lottery, tag teams could be split up, a RAW Diva could be paired with a Smackdown wrestler and vice versa. There's really no way to tell who will end up with who."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the FIRST team in the Inter-Gender Division: Victoria and Chris Jericho!"

"_There you have it Tazz, the lottery is officially underway, with Chris Jericho making his way down to the ring to join his tag team partner. And it looks like, Smackdown's vixen, Dawn Marie is up next!"_

"_I'd like to see you say that to her face King."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dawn Marie has drawn: Eddie Guerrero!"

"_And here comes Latino Heat!"_

"_That's two down Tazz, I still have a chance! And it's Miss Jackie to draw next!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Jackie has drawn: Charlie Haas!"

"_Looks like the World's Greatest Tag Team has been split with that draw. And here comes Charlie."_

"_My heart breaks Tazz, let's get on with the lottery and the lovely Torrie Wilson."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Torrie Wilson has drawn: Rob Van Dam!"

"_Another tag team split up! And here comes Mr. Monday Night, RVD."_

"_We have Gail Kim up next."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gail Kim has drawn: Shannon Moore!"

"_They should make a pretty interesting team, don't you think King?"_

"_Whatever Tazz, Moore just needs to get a move on so I can see if I get drafted!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nidia has drawn: Maven!"

"_We still have Jacqueline, Jazz, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and the women's champion Lita left."_

"_Stacy Keibler is drawing now, I hope she picks me!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Stacy Keibler has drawn: Edge!"

"_Edge?! What kind of team is that?!"_

"_We'll find out won't we King, and here comes Edge, with Jacqueline stepping up next.."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jacqueline has drawn: Christian!"

"_And Trish Stratus looks furious! I better go comfort her Tazz."_

"_You're stayin' here King, just like me. We have Jazz up next."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jazz has already spoken to me about the lottery and we have come to an agreement. Her partner will be Rodney Mack!"

"_Two more to go and the lottery will be complete! Folks, we hafta take our last commercial break!"_

………………….

"Alright," Hunter let out a sigh of relief, leaning back in one of the plush chairs. "So far, so good."

"Champ, don't sweat it." Flair reassured with a wave of his hand. "We're Evolution…we are in **control. **"

"I still don't like the situation." Hunter stated with a scowl. "What if we do end up with Molly or Lita?"

"Then we do what we always do Champ…we bring that gold home."

"_Folks we welcome you back to RAW and Trish Stratus is up!"_

"_Trish still doesn't look too happy about Christian being paired with Jacqueline."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Trish Stratus has drawn: John Cena!"

"_And here comes the Docta' of Thuganomics!"_

"_He's just a loser Tazz! He'll only bring Trish down!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Molly Holly has drawn: Kurt Angle!"

"_And here comes the Olympic Hero, Kurt Angle! Now that is one hell of a tag team King."_

"_There's still hope for me Tazz, Lita is picking now!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final tag team is: Lita and Randy Orton!"

"_And there you have it folks, the lottery is complete…and here comes Lita's tag team partner, the Intercontinental Champion, Randy Orton."_

"_I don't know who looks more upset about this Tazz, Lita or Randy Orton!"_

"_By the looks of things King, it looks like it's the former World Heavyweight Champ. Triple H who looks the most upset."_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…gentlemen." Vince raised a brow as Batista, Flair and Hunter paused on the steel ramp way. "I believe it was Randy Orton who was called, not Evolution."

Hunter glared, tossing his bottled water into the crowd, a scowl on his face as he made his way into the ring. And once he had secured a microphone, he addressed Vince first. "We made a deal McMahon, remember?"

Vince held up his hands, "So we did…"

"_What deal are they talking about King?"_

"_I'm as in the dark as you are Tazz, but it looks like we're about to find out."_

Hunter turned his attention to the redhead, the two glaring daggers at one another. "Let me be the first to officially welcome you to Evolution, Lita."

Lita blinked, looking between Mr. McMahon and Hunter. "Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf?" Hunter sneered, "Your partner is part of Evolution, which makes **you** a part of Evolution."

"Excuse me, but we still have a show to run." Vince looked between the two; Lita keeping her stance near the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the General Managers of the Inter-Gender Division: Stephanie and Shane McMahon!"

"_Talk about a family affair King, it looks like the siblings McMahon are back in business!"_

"_And Stephanie is looking amazing Tazz!"_

"Before we end tonight, I'd just like to say…don't forget to tune in this Thursday for Smackdown! Our main event will be World Heavyweight Champion Chris Benoit taking on the WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero!"

"_Vince McMahon is now leaving the ring…and King? It looks like business is about to pick up!"_

"_I don't know about this inter-gender division Tazz. Some of these teams look like they don't want to wait!"_

"_You can say that again King, Trish has her sight set on Jacqueline and Christian while Cena hasn't taken his eyes off Randy Orton!"_

"_And let's not forget about the tension between Evolution's leader Triple H and Evolution's newest member, the Women's Champion, Lita! They hate each other Tazz! How are they going to co-exist?"_

"_We'll find out this Thursday King, where Smackdown will be kicking off from Boston, Massachusetts. For our broadcast partners J.R. and Michael Cole…I'm Tazz."_

"_And I'm the King. Ladies and gentlemen, good night!"_

……………..

As RAW went off the air, the inter gender tag teams remained in the ring. And while most of the Diva's couldn't complain about their partner, things were already shaping up to be rather interesting. Lita had yet to move from her spot at the podium, alternating her death glare between her tag team partner and Hunter. But soon enough, Stephanie and Shane put themselves in the middle of it all; the two gesturing for everyone to take a step back.

"Now, let me just say this." Stephanie crossed her arms, raising an authoritative brow, "Our first meeting for the inter-gender division is scheduled for tomorrow at 12:00 sharp. You had best have a good excuse if you're more than a second late."

Shane shook his head, a more sympathetic look sent to the teams. "We'll run over a few things tomorrow…basically, we'll give you all the set up for how the inter-gender division will run, answer any questions you might have, introduce you all to your coaches and managers…things of that nature. I can say this much, you all will still be expected to wrestle as scheduled in singles matches or regular tag-team depending. I know it's asking a lot of you all…" Shane shrugged, "But I'm confident that you all are up to the task."

"Just don't forget, 12:00 sharp." Stephanie looked between them all, tossing her hair over her shoulder before she exited the ring.

Shane turned to them all, leaning against the ring ropes. "We'll see you all tomorrow…have a good night."

The teams remained in the ring, some digesting the bare facts…which at that moment were that Shane and Stephanie would be running things and they would still have to compete like the rest of the roster. Others in the ring, specifically the newly expanded Evolution, were just wary about the whole situation in general. And for Triple H in particular things were shaping up to be a living nightmare. Given yes, they had the women's title in their queue now…and they had a damn good chance of getting the inter-gender belts. But, at what price?

"Li?" Dawn Marie moved from her spot between Eddie and Victoria. "Are you still coming with us tonight?"

Lita tossed her hair defiantly, pointedly ignoring the look she was receiving from Hunter. "Count on it."

Hunter glared at the redhead, "I think you and I? We need to have a little discussion about how things are run in Evolution."

Lita raised a brow, "Well it'll hafta wait…_Champ_. RAW's off air right now, so I? I am not under your control nor will I ever be."

Hunter raised a brow in turn, stepping closer to the redhead. "You don't get it do you? You're _in _Evolution, I _run _Evolution. I speak, you listen."

The redhead snorted, "If you think you can boss me around like your other lap dogs? Think again cuz, I've got a newsflash for you Helmsley, I _might_ be a part of Evolution, which by the way, I'd like to know how the hell that happened. All I knew was that, I somehow got stuck with that self absorbed, cocky, ass-kissing prick. I didn't know that somehow lead to me becoming a part of a group that I despise. And I might be a part of this group, but I refuse to be like you."

Hunter's nostrils flared, "You have a lot of--"

Lita held up a hand, the two so caught up in their argument that they failed to notice that they were the only ones left in the ring; save for Batista, Flair and Orton. "I'm not finished, so whatever comment you have? Save it. I know you're looking forward to this newfound little 'friendship' as much as I am, but we don't have a choice do we? I am not about to give up my chance to hold another title belt because of _you._ So, as long as we understand a few things? I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

Hunter squared his shoulders, "Oh we'll come to an understanding alright. You'll understand that _I _call the shots in Evolution. Not you. _Me_. You report to me, you answer to me. Got that? You might be the Women's champion and yeah, maybe you and Randy do have a good chance to bring those title belts to us; but that doesn't mean _I_ am going to budge for _you._"

Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder. "We'll see about that, now won't we? If you would excuse me, _Champ_. My friends are waiting."

Hunter smirked, "I've got news for you Lita. Take a good look around, because this is your life now. You are part of Evolution, get used to it."

Lita narrowed her eyes, hazel orbs falling in turn on each member of Evolution before they returned to Hunter. "Only on work hours, Helmsley."

"We're standing in this ring, we're still at the arena. Work doesn't end, until _I _say so."

"Is that so?" Lita smirked, walking backwards to the ring ropes. "Well, I guess that's where you're wrong, cuz work? Is over." She lifted her hand in a wave, slipping between the ropes then; she turned once she had set foot on the ramp way…her eyes falling on Orton. "See you tomorrow, partner."

Hunter scowled, "First thing I do tomorrow, I'm talking to Bischoff. She is **not **staying in Evolution if I have anything to do with it."

"Champ, relax…let it go." Flair waved it of nonchalantly, "The night's still young…let's go party."

Hunter rolled his shoulders, the four members exiting the ring in turn. "There has to be some way to get her out."

"And you can think about it over drinks, Champ." Flair grinned, patting Hunter's shoulder reassuringly. "You're the Game, The Cerebral Assassin, Triple H. Don't sweat it."

Hunter nodded, the four walking through the curtains to be met with a near empty hallway. It didn't take them long to realize that most of their co-workers, if not all of them, had already left for the night. And as they made their way back to their locker room, a plan began to form in the mind of Triple H. Even if he couldn't get Bischoff to change his mind about having Lita in Evolution, he could always make Lita change her mind.

……………………………….........................

_**Authorly Notes**: _

_1- Concerning pairings in a romantic sense, I haven't completely made up my mind. _

_2- To clarify the teams:_

_Gail/Shannon, Victoria/Y2J, Jacqueline/Christian, Torrie/RVD, Dawn Marie/Eddie, Stacy/Edge, Trish/John Cena, Molly Holly/Kurt Angle, Jazz/Rodney Mack, Miss Jackie/Charlie Haas, Nidia/Maven, Lita/Randy Orton. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…enjoy.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've got review responses following the chapter content. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate the feedback.

..................................... 

_East Village, New York City, NY_

At approximately 11:00 p.m. that evening, Lita found herself in the sanctuary of her friends; namely Dawn Marie, Victoria, Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, RAW ring announcer Lillian Garcia and the newly crowned World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit. Also along for the crazy ride, fellow RAW stars Rob Van Dam and Edge, along with Smackdown stars, Rey Mysterio andthe Dudley trio. Needless to say, with the varying interests between them, it took them a good half hour to decide on one place, before they ended up just walking through the East Village to see what was what.

"So…Li?" Dawn Marie sent a questioning look to the redheaded Diva, the two somewhere in the middle of the large group. "What took you so long to get back to the hotel?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Apparently I answer to Trips now."

Chris Jericho gawked, "Pardon?"

The redhead made a face, "Should I repeat that slower? You heard what that big nosed jerk said…_Your partner is part of Evolution, which means you are a part of Evolution._"

Jericho snorted, a bemused smirk on his face. "So…did Daddy Trips give you a curfew?"

Lita glared, "Puh-lease Chris. Trips will never tell me what to do…he can intimidate me all he wants but it ain't happening."

"Well think of the bright side," Edge put in from the back of the group. "With Bischoff large and in charge, you're one of the Untouchables now."

The redheaded Diva shook her head, "Yeah…with a 'leader' who has his head to far up his own ass to see any other point of view, an arrogant, self absorbed, ass kissing jerk for a 'partner' and--"

"Alright alright," Edge held up his hands in mock defeat. "Should we give you your last rites now? Or wait until after the meeting tomorrow?"

"Speaking of which," Rob sent a look to Chris Jericho. "Your 'favorite' person is back."

Jericho snorted indifferently, "And you think I care? I assure you Junior, there is no love lost between myself and that conniving--"

"Anyway," Lillian broke in then, looking back from her spot near the front. "Does anyone see any place that's looking okay and would preferably suit all of our wild and eclectic tastes?"

"Why are we in the East Village anyway?"

"Because," Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "It's the best place to be…that's why."

Bubba Ray sent the redhead a look, "Trash and Vaudeville ain't open this late babe."

"I'm aware of that," Lita rolled her eyes, stepping back so she could link arms with Bubba. "I just happen to like this area the best."

"Well we can't stay out too late," Lillian reminded them all gently. "Since some people are scheduled to wrestle tomorrow, plus the meeting for most of you and--"

"Most of the places are open until 4:00...and it's going on.." Lita's forehead etched in thought, the redhead checking her wrist to find it absent of a watch.

"It's half past the monkey's ass." Jericho stated without missing a beat, "Maybe you should ask Daddy Helmsley to buy you a Rolex."

"It's exactly, 11:35 Lita." Chris Benoit informed the redhead, the Crippler shaking his head a touch at Jericho. "And it'll take us about half an hour to get back to the hotel, but we do have to be back at a reasonable time since the bus leaves for Boston at 9:00."

"So…" Rob sent a look back, "What's the plan then?"

"Well…" Dawn Marie stopped in her tracks, scanning a few bars on this side of the street. "I'd say it's a matter of do we want, live music, DJ, what type of music…college crowd or professional yuppies."

Chris Jericho shook his head, "This is going to take forever…"

Victoria nodded in agreement, the raven haired Diva sending a look to the redhead. "Li? You seem to be the most familiar with this area…"

The redhead pursed her lips in thought, "Well…if y'all boys don't mind getting hit on…" She trailed off then, the smirk on her lips giving away more than the glint in her eyes.

"Don't finish that thought." Devon put in then, "Please."

"13 isn't too far from here," Lita nodded up to a street sign. "Maybe one more block up, and last I knew of, there's another club in that area if 13 doesn't sit well with us. And it that doesn't work out, we just head over to--"

"Let's just go there." Eddie stated finally. "And next time? We pick a place _before_ we go anywhere…we've wasted enough time just standing around."

The group at large fell into clusters of conversation; Lita and Dawn chatting amiably with Rey, Eddie, Bubba, Devon, Rob and Spike while Victoria and Lillian struck up conversation with Chris, Chris and Edge. As it were, it still took them some time to get to the designated club, either because of the fact that they had a relatively large group amongst them, or because they kept getting separated at the crosswalks.

..................................... 

Meanwhile, one disgruntled individual and his three companions were heading to the club from the opposite direction. It wasn't enough that inept limo driver took them to the wrong part of Manhattan, but the same limo driver had proceeded to drop them off near a gay bar. That of course, did not sit well with Evolution, and not just because the limo driver had made his own presumptions; but because all four were unfamiliar with this neighborhood. They did have some luck, and after consulting a few Manhattan natives, they were told that they should try 13, Lucid on 13th Street and if that didn't work, there were a few places on 14th . Hunter ended up deciding that they would try 13 first and if that didn't work, they'd head elsewhere.

Hunter raised a brow at Evolution's youngest member. "So tell me something Orton, what are your thoughts on having that uppity redhead for your tag partner?"

The Intercontinental Champion lifted his shoulders in a shrug, "I don't really know her H…but I know that we can bring those titles to Evolution where they belong."

Hunter shook his head, "You know plenty about her…or were you not paying attention when--"

"I understand that." Randy interrupted evenly. "But what about her _actual_ career? All I've pretty much heard about is how much of a problem she's been for you."

Hunter scowled, "That's all you really need to know about her."

Flair sent a look between the two, "Randy, look…I'll fill ya in on her career tomorrow. We're out tonight to have fun, not think about work."

"Flair's right." Batista put in quietly, "But uh, H? If Lita really is that much of a problem, why didn't you just go to McMahon and ask for her to be switched?"

Hunter raised a brow at the big man, "Because McMahon refused to speak on the matter…he said that decision is in the hands of Shane and Stephanie so, I'll have to talk to them tomorrow."

Batista shrugged indifferently, "It's not like she can't hold her own…and she is the Women's champion."

"She's just a thorn in my side that needs to be removed."

"Did McMahon give you any details on the managers and coaches?"

Hunter shook his head in the negative, "Nada. He said it's classified information for inter-gender team's only. Meaning, if I want to find out, I'd have to enter this stupid division myself."

"Then why don't you?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Are you insane Ric? To do that, I'd have to partner with _her._"

"Well, we can always try and…arrange things to our advantage."

Hunter sent a questioning look to Orton. "How?"

Randy shrugged, "If there's the slightest chance that we can pick our own managers and coaches? It would make things easier if say, we kept it all in Evolution."

Hunter made a face, "I don't see an advantage to that."

The IC champ raised a brow, "Keeping your friends close, but your enemies closer? If you and Ric were named coach and manager…"

Flair beamed with pride, clapping a hand over Randy's shoulder. "That's good Orton…and look at it this way Champ, if we're always around…we can how do I say, re-educate the fireball a little bit easier."

..................................... 

Hunter remained silent for a moment, but after that moment had passed; a satisfied smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Then the next step is to alienate her from her precious 'friends'. Orton? After that meeting is over, I need to know about everything that happened and everything they told you."

"Well look at this…" A sardonic voice began just as Evolution had reached the designated bar. "It's not everyday you see four wild animals loose from the zoo. Maybe we should call animal control."

Hunter gritted his teeth, "In one of the largest cities in the world, and yet…you still manage to ruin the night."

Lita tossed her hair defiantly, her voice laced with sarcasm. "The pleasure's all mine Helmsely, believe me."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "And I can see you're leading the freak parade out…that's so considerate of you to give them a break from their padded cells."

Chris Benoit inclined his chin, "A freak that beat your ass last night at WrestleMania. Tell me something Hunter, how does it feel? Knowing that I made you tap out."

Hunter snorted, "It was a fluke Benoit, nothing but a fluke. " Hunter's eyes narrowed a fraction, looking between Eddie and Chris. "Don't get used to being Champion…either one of you. Because I _will _get MY title back."

"Just like we'll get our hands on that tag title gold." Bubba Ray mentioned evenly, looking between Flair and Batista."Ain't that right boys?"

Hunter scoffed, "The closest you'll come to touching it is when Ric or Dave shoves one of those title belts where the sun don't shine."

Edge snorted, "Same song and dance isn't it Hunter? You think you're all big and bad…surrounded by your troop of ass kissing jack offs. Your Pretty Boy here wouldn't even be champion right now if it weren't for the Ancient One and Muscles for Brains there."

Randy raised a brow, "What's wrong Edge…jealous?"

"Like I'd ever be jealous of a punk kid like you."

Rob raised a brow, "Why would he be jealous of someone who…beats up old women, 'defeats' legends and gets off on insulting one of the greatest Hardcore wrestlers alive? Oh that's right I forgot.." Rob snapped his fingers, rolling his eyes then. "You are 'greatness'. "

Randy rolled his eyes right back."You're just pissed because I beat you for the title belt. And wouldn't you know? It's the longest reign with that belt in--"

"We're aware of your list of 'accomplishments' Junior." Chris Jericho shook his head, "So why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up."

"Why don't you do something about it, loser."

"Chris…" Lita placed a hand on the blonde man's arm, a withering glare sent to Evolution. "He's not worth the time…let's just get inside and relax."

Hunter raised a brow, "So that's why Jericho took it easier when Trish left him for that other Canadian loser…I always thought you were easy."

Lita raised a brow, her eyes narrowing sharply at Hunter. "First of all, jack ass, Chris is my friend. A concept that I'm sure is a pretty foreign term to you unless said friend is also associated with 'rendered services'. Which, given the present company you keep? You really have no place to question my life. Secondly, it is just that…my life. Keep your big nose out of it."

"I don't think we came to an understanding earlier, _Li-ta._ You are a part of Evolution whether you like it or not." Hunter shrugged, feigning indifference, "Your life is in my hands now."

"Just go play with your 'boys' Helmsley. My life will _never _be in _your _hands."

Hunter smirked, "We'll see about that, now won't we…"

Lillian cleared her throat, "Maybe we should just head back to the hotel…"

"Don't let us ruin your night." Hunter smiled condescendingly. "I'm sure this club is big enough for all of us."

Rob snorted in disbelief, "Yeah…if you check your egos at the door."

Lita squared her shoulders, "Let's just go inside…"

"Running away Lita?" Hunter tsk'd. "You can't run for long."

The redhead sent a look over her shoulder as she started to move inside, but instead of saying anything; she merely shook her head…offering Evolution a one fingered salute before she disappeared inside. And once that group had entered, Hunter scowled. Even if they could arrange things so that he was their coach and Ric as their manager, that still didn't cover all of the bases. In order for Lita to completely 'evolve', she would need to be alienated completely from her friends. And as far as her friends were concerned, it wasn't a matter of how…but a matter of when. Especially since most of her apparent support network would be involved in the inter-gender division.

Hunter sent a look between the other three members, "First person we get rid of, is Chris Jericho…we'll work our way down from there until she has no one left." A sadistic smile crossed his face. "Except us."

Randy and Batista raised a brow in question, "That all sounds good H," the big man began, "But, how is that going to work?"

Hunter waved it off indifferently, "Just trust me…I know what I'm doing."

Hesitantly, they nodded, but rather than question it further; they dropped the conversation to head inside the club. And after they had noted the whereabouts of the others; they settled in a different part of the three floor venue.

.....................................  
_**  
Author Note:**_

_I may or may not have this as a 'romance' based fic. Surprising, considering who the author is, but I don't want the romance to be the primary focus. Sub-plot, perhaps, but we'll see._

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Together: **thanks for your input on the tag teams. Molly and Kurt would definitely make quite the formidable tag team. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review._

_**Aussiewrestlingfan: **Thank you…I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Latisha C. **: Thanks. There will be plenty of Hunter moments in this…more specifically a lot of Hunter and Lita at each others throats ,but it's all in good fun… thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera: **Oh yes, the redhead in Evolution with her 'favorite' people. John will get his revenge…hehe, that's all I'll say about that. Thank you for the review._

_**Professional scatterbrain: **There will be a lot of Evolution/Lita moments. Things won't be very pretty but it'll be entertaining.. Thank you for the review!_

_**Evilution: **Ah, the pairing of Jacqueline and Christian was mainly to separate Blonde Ambition (read: Trish and Christian). Shawn and Ivory will be making an appearance. Just not quite yet. Thank you for the review!_

_**Myth: **About the romance issue, yes…some of the tag-teams are pairings that I use in a romantic sense, but as I said in the author note, I'm not entirely sure I'll go with a heavy romance piece. Moments, mayhaps, but not the primary focus. Does that make sense? And no worries, no offense taken. Thank you for the review!_

_**Terri16: **I can definitely say that the moments between those two are the ones that I'll probably have the most fun writing. They just have such a history (love/hate or hate/hate?) that I just had to use that. Thank you for the review!_

_**Litachk9: **I'm glad you like the story and I apologize for the slight delay between chapters, but I'm trying to spread my time…if that made sense..lol. Thank you for the review!_

_**Hark5291: **Hmm…Lita/Randy as a romantic pairing. I'll be the first person to admit, it will be hard for me not to write that in, but I don't want romance to be the main focus on this piece. Thank you for the review!_

_**Abril4: **Well ya know, sometimes it's better to keep one's mouth shut. But there will be plenty more opportunities to come. Thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM: **LoL, I think I've got an easier hold on Cole and JR than Tazz and the King, but eh. It should definitely make for some interesting moments for all teams involved (especially with what I have planned…bwahahahaha) Thank you for the review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognize, chances are highly likely that I don't own it.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division…

Notes: Now, I know…a lot of stuff that will happen would more than likely never happen or in some cases just couldn't happen. But well, that's why it's fiction.

………………………………

_Hotel Parking Lot_

Even though they hadn't stayed out too late last night; the group that had been out last night were amongst the last to arrive to the parking lot. As it were, they just made it to the parking lot in time to hear the bus assignments. That part was semi foreign to them all, but since the rosters were traveling together again…it made sense. It was also in the parking lot, that everyone was informed that in the next week they would receive a new schedule. Some people would remain on the RAW television time and others would be moved from Smackdown and vice versa.

"I wonder if they'll have the Diva's on both rosters now?"

Lita shrugged in response to Dawn's query. "Guess we'll find out…I'd guess that the title holders of whatever belts will be appearing on both shows."

"How lovely," Hunter spoke up dryly from behind the two, "That means when I get my title belt back, we'll see that much more of each other."

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, "You know…I never look forward to seeing your ugly mug to begin with, but it's too early in the morning to deal with you."

Hunter tsk'd. "Shame shame…Lita, I was hoping you'd sit with me on the bus ride to Boston."

Both Diva's just shook their heads, moving to the line forming to get on one of the busses. "He's such a jerk…"

"So I've noticed," Dawn commented easily. "You'd think he's God's gift to women or something."

"That's because I am."

Chris Jericho snorted, "If we throw a bone, will you be a good doggie and fetch?"

"Listen, loser." Hunter smirked, brushing his hair from his face. "All I'm trying to do is conduct a conversation with my associate here." He gestured to the redhead, "But, no thanks to you-"

"It'll hafta wait then, sorry." Lita rolled her eyes, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I thought I made it clear, my life is not and never will be, under your control."

"Li, Dawn…" Chris Benoit nodded to either Diva in turn, "Jericho…good morning."

"Where's everyone else?"

Benoit gestured to the other bus, "Most of them are on that bus already…"

"I see." Lita re-shouldered her backpack. "Well, let's get moving then, shall we?"

Dawn linked arms with the redhead, "Yes…lets."

Hunter looked on as Chris and Chris stepped behind the two Diva's. A glare was exchanged, but no further words; instead the Game waited for the rest of his Evolution cohorts to show their faces. He'd just deal with Chris and Chris later.

"What took you so long?"

Batista shook his head, thumbing over his shoulder. "Blame that one…can't wake up for crap."

"Whatever," Hunter gestured to the bus. "Are we ready now?"

"Alright, I'll just need to speak to Bischoff or Vince…see if I can't access some older files or something." Flair mentioned as he and Randy walked up. "But, how about we start from-"

Hunter sent a look over his shoulder as he stepped inside the bus. "What are you two doing?"

Flair shrugged, "Going over Lita's career…like we planned last night."

"Why?"

"Why not."

Hunter just shook his head, "Ric…I'll need you to help me. We have to get ourselves into this inter-gender division."

"Don't sweat it Champ." Flair reassured with a grin. "We're shoe ins for the manager and coach."

"Just make sure that you get that all taken care of." Hunter smirked, settling into a seat. "That redhead needs to learn who's in charge."

"Right." Flair merely nodded, gesturing for Randy to take the window seat. "Now, she was trained in Florida, Mexico, and also in North Carolina. Aside from the WWE, she also did a stint in ECW."

"Why don't you just buy the book?" A voice spoke up from behind the two. "And why this sudden interest in my friend?"

Flair shook his head, peering back between the seats. "Look Van Dam, you just keep your nose out of Evolution's business."

"Just saying that's all…" Rob smirked, "But that's usually why people publish an autobiography. Read the book, or does it not have enough pictures for your liking?"

"You know what Van Dam, I'm just about sick of you." Randy raised a brow then, "So why don't you just do us a favor and keep your nose out of our business."

"Or what? What are you gonna do to me, huh Orton?" Rob scoffed, "You're just a wet behind the ears, punk."

"Now, now Rob…" Chris Jericho shook a finger from across the aisle. "Didn't your mommy tell you to be nice to the spoon fed rookies?"

"Oh I must've forgotten." Rob rolled his eyes, settling back in the chair. "Sorry for intruding in your business."

"Yeah…whatever." Randy rolled his eyes, turning his attention back Flair. "You were saying?"

The remainder of the bus trip to Boston was in relative silence. Save of course, for the constant kicking to the two seats in front of him; Rob actually left the Evolution duo alone. Chris Benoit managed to talk Chris Jericho out of spit wads and paper airplanes; instead veering the other man's attention to a game of cards. And from behind Chris and Chris; Lita and Dawn discussed the inter-gender division. Given, they were both excited about the new opportunity, but at the same time…they were wary. Whatever the case, by the time the bus rolled into the hotel parking lot; Rob had been on the receiving end of more than a few dirty looks while Flair had covered the redheaded Diva's career to the point where she had her neck injury. As it were, once the entire lot of both rosters had convened in the parking lot; Stephanie took that moment to remind all of the inter-gender tag teams that they had their meeting at 12:00. She informed them all that the meeting would take place in her hotel suite and that if they chose to arrive late…or not arrive at all, they should prepare to suffer the consequences.

………..

_Stephanie's hotel suite_

Lita and Dawn met up with Victoria, Nidia, Stacy and Torrie in the hallway on their way to Stephanie's suite. Also on the way, they encountered Molly, Gail and Trish. But, instead of exchanging any words then; the Diva's simply made their way upstairs.

"Alright," Stephanie gestured to the still empty bed. "We're waiting on Van Dam, Jericho and Orton…then we can begin this meeting."

"Now I know how a sardine feels," Lita commented wryly as she, Victoria, Stacy and Dawn took the bed. "I don't see why we couldn't have just met at the arena or something."

"When Shane gets back," Stephanie informed them all as she took her seat. "He'll have the informational packets, rule book, guidelines for the division…that sort of stuff for you all. Do not lose any of this, do you understand? You get one copy, and only one copy…per team."

"I see you still have that pole shoved up your butt." Jericho commented as he strolled into the suite. "Comforting to see that some things never change."

"Don't take that from him Steph." Kurt piped up then, "He's just a loser."

"Hey Olympic Ass Clown, why don't you do us a favor and shut the hell up." Jericho rolled his eyes, plopping between the four Diva's on the bed. "Haven't they scheduled you for surgery to remove your lips from Stephanie's ass yet?"

Stephanie's eyes narrowed, "You are going to get one warning, do you understand me Jericho? Cross me and your career is over."

Shane McMahon coughed as he entered the hotel suite, "I found Orton and Van Dam in the hallway…" He gestured behind him, where in fact, both Rob and Randy were toting stacks of paper. "So if everyone's here…"

"Before we get to that," Stephanie sent a look around the crowded hotel suite. "I'd like to see some unity with our tag teams…so if you all could, find your partner and then we'll get this meeting under way."

After some grumbling and protesting, the lot of them shifted around until seating arrangements were settled. And once they had gotten that task out of the way, all eyes turned towards Stephanie and Shane.

"Now, Shane will be passing out your packets…again, do not lose them You get one copy, per team." Stephanie smirked to Jericho, "For those of you who may have trouble understanding that, it means you have to share."

There was another moment of silence, shuffling of papers the only noise at that time as Shane passed out thick manila envelopes and a binder to each team. And despite the fact that a few teams couldn't reach an agreement as to who would hold on to this precious information, Stephanie put an end to all arguments.

"Now," Stephanie opened her own binder. "If you turn to page 5 in your handbook, you'll find the list of general rules and regulations for the inter-gender division. We're going to be doing an assessment throughout the course of next week to determine which of you will need more…in ring work. Following tonight's tapings, you have one night to return home…gather your things and then you report to Stamford."

Shane sent a look to them all, clearing his throat before he began. "Once we get to Stamford, we'll board a bus, and you'll be taken to the training camp. It's almost like the Tough Enough experience for those of you who have been through it, and like the wrestling schools for those of you who have been through them. Basically, it's boot camp for the inter-gender division."

Stephanie nodded in turn, "Over the next sixteen weeks…roughly between now and SummerSlam, you will live there and train there when you aren't needed for the house shows, RAW, Smackdown or any pay per views. Your coaches, managers, and any other necessary staff will also share this living space with you. This is necessary for the division because, not only does it provide for plenty of opportunity for you to train, but it also fosters the working relationships between you all as teams. For this division to be a success, we need as much unity between you and your partner as possible."

"Umm…" Jackie raised a hand, a wary look on her face. "This isn't going to be televised…is it?"

"Your matches? Of course that will be on television."

"I meant the…living together, training together stuff…"

Stephanie's smirk broadened, "That hasn't been determined…yet."

"Um, are we going to-"

"Why don't we run through the rest of this first…" Shane offered with a smile, "Then we'll see if there are still any questions?"

"Right." Stephanie nodded, flipping a page in the binder. "Locker room assignments…two teams per locker room, with one exception." Her eyes fell on the redheaded Diva for a moment before looking back to the binder. "Hotel room arrangements, once you all head back to traveling with the rosters anyway, will remain the same. As far as the photo shoots for the Diva's? You'll still be expected to participate in them, and we'll have a few…additions to the normal photo shoot. That brings me to another thing, entrance videos will need to be made for you all, along with promo shots. We'll work that into the schedule for next week…maybe the week after."

"For the sixteen week period, you'll mostly have practice matches…" Shane mentioned then, "That way you aren't working too much outside of your regular roster duties. But, after SummerSlam we'll either have a match or two during RAW and Smackdown, possibly your own television time. We will have our own pay per view…and right now, the target date for that is in October, possibly September if all goes well. Pretty much, that pay per view will run tournament style, so it will be a lot of work for you all. However, I'm certain you're all capable of handling the task."

"You'll meet the trainers, coaches and managers on Thursday." Stephanie mentioned then, "We'd like to have that set in stone after we evaluate everyone. "

Shane nodded, shutting the binder in his lap. "Are there any questions?"

"Just a question here," Lita raised a brow from her spot, yanking the binder into her lap. "In this little section on the regulations…it says 'other activities'. What other activities are you planning?"

Stephanie shrugged, "You'll find out…"

"That doesn't sound very promising." Lita shook her head, "I mean, I'd like to find out exactly what we're all getting into here…I'm not saying that I'm not looking forward to competing but…"

"As Steph said," Shane began, "The success of this division will rely greatly on the unity and harmony between partners-"

"You make this sound like a marriage."

"In a sense, it is." Shane conceded then, "It's about give and take, making compromises, establishing trust…functioning as a team. Granted yes, a good deal of this will develop through working as a team in the ring, but part of it will occur out of the ring…during training sessions and stuff like that."

"And say," Lita began, a wary look on her face. "In the off chance that you and your partner just can't function as a team?"

"Then we work on that as much as possible." Stephanie stated with authority. "As often as necessary until you can function as a team."

"But, what if you just can't."

Stephanie glanced between Lita and Randy, a brow raising then. "Then I guess you fail."

The redhead tossed her hair defiantly, "Like hell I'll fail."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Stephanie set aside her binder. "Are there any more questions?"

"If that's it…then you're all free to go." Shane grinned broadly, "I'm looking forward to working with you all…again."

Stephanie stood, waving a dismissive hand. "Just don't forget, report to Stamford, company headquarters on Wednesday. You need to be there no later than 10:00 a.m."

The lot of them stood, some with more wary looks than others, but none the less…they all had enough of the meeting. Things were starting on shaky grounds already, in some cases between the heads of the division and participants and in other cases…between tag team partners. But rather than complain about it now, they all exited the hotel suite in a rather subdued manner. However, before Lita and Randy could completely escape, Stephanie requested a moment of their time.

"I'm beginning to think that the two of you are just about the most reluctant team in this whole division." Stephanie began as she shut the door. "Might I suggest you try and reconcile your personal differences? Because I am not about to sit back and watch this division fail because the two of you can't get along."

"And what would you suggest Stephanie?" Lita shifted her weight back, glancing warily between her tag partner and Stephanie. "There are just people in this world who do not get along."

"I'll let the two of you figure out that part, but figure out. The teams are set in stone and like it or not? You two will work together, you will function as a team. I don't care what it takes, but you will do it." Stephanie crossed her arms, a brow raising as she looked between the two. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Lita stated shortly. "Can I go now?"

"Are we clear?"

"Yes, Stephanie, we're clear." Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Was there anything else?"

"That was all." Stephanie waved them off. "You're free to leave."

Both turned on heel, eager now to leave the hotel suite. The redhead kept a tight hold on the binder and manila envelope, refusing to hand it over when they were standing in the hallway. And rather than argue about it, Randy just walked off. After all, they still had Smackdown to suffer through… and that meant, Lita's first night as a member of Evolution.

………………………..

_**Author Notes: **Again, let me say…a lot that will happen would never happen, but this is fiction. Not reality. Just let me have my fun….hehe._

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Latisha C.: **many more moments like that in this piece. Not in every chapter, but certainly a lot of them. Thank you for the review!_

_**Together: **lol, it won't be pretty…that's all I'll say for now. Thank you for the review!_

_**Myth: **While all of the verbal sparring is secondary to my main plot…it provides a lovely break..heh. Thank you for the review!_

_**Abril4: **Is Lita going to suffer….more than likely. Will she suffer quietly? Hell no…lol. Thank you for the review!_

_**Aussiewrestlingfan: **Thanks Carolyn! This is going to be a challenge for me, trying to include everyone…but I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!_

_**Litachk9: **lol, just because it didn't happen then, doesn't mean it won't happen….heh. Thank you for the review!_

_**Iaera: **embodiment of evil, eh? I'll have to add that to my growing list of nicknames for Tripley. Thank you for the review!_

_**CNIMBWM: **Heck yeah, lol. The challenge for me is trying to use all of the tag teams in a chapter…I know I'll more than likely stray but..I'll try my best. Thank you for the review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…my apologies for taking this long to update.

………………………….

_Backstage, Fleet Center- Boston, MA_

While it hadn't been nearly as crowded as last night, the hallways were still packed when Dawn, Lita, Chris Benoit and Eddie arrived. First on their priority list was finding out where their locker rooms were, but when they began to wander down one of the hallways; a crew member informed them everyone was gathering in the catering hall. That was all fine and dandy, especially since they had yet to be informed as to whom would be appearing on the card for that night's taping. All they did know was that all of the former Smackdown wrestlers and Diva's were expected to be there, along with anyone from the former RAW roster who had a match that night. Beyond that, no one knew anything and that thought alone was rather disturbing.

"Why do I have such a sinking feeling about this all?" Lita muttered to Dawn as the two entered.

Dawn shrugged, "Because Bischoff's in charge?"

Lita shrugged in turn, the two Diva's seeking out an empty table. "Or it could be because none of us know who's on the card tonight. All we do know is that, Eddie and Chris are main eventing."

"Everyone, please find a seat…" Bischoff began as he entered the catering hall. "I've got your locker room assignments here…and the card for tonight, so the sooner we get organized; the sooner we can get the show on the road."

Dawn rolled her eyes, the two settling at a table near the back. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Good evening!" Eric Bischoff stated as soon as everyone was settled in the catering hall. "First, I'd like to go over the updated card, and then locker room assignments…so if we all could please, pay attention."

"Lita, Lita, Lita…" Hunter began smoothly as he sat behind the two Diva's. "Evolution's table is over there."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Would you mind? The GM is about to address tonight's card…"

"Kicking off tonight, we're going to have ourselves a Cruiserweight battle royal." Bischoff began, a clipboard in his hand; reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. "Following this battle royal, I understand that Mr. Helmsley has an announcement he'd like to make…"

Hunter turned his attention away from patronizing the redhead to nod to Bischoff. "Correct…"

Bischoff merely nodded, "After that, to close the second half of the show; there will be a non title tag team match…Dudley Boys vs. Batista and Ric Flair…"

Heyman, not able to tolerate this any longer, snatched the clipboard from Bischoff's hand. "To kick of the second half, we'll be showing the footage from the inter-gender lottery…and following that will be a Triple Threat Match…" Heyman trailed off, sending a look to his 'boss'. "Since when did the title match become a triple threat?"

"Since I decided it would be one." Bischoff declared with authority. "I don't need to run this by you, Heyman…remember? I have total control, you're just here to help."

Heyman snorted indifferently, "Well I can think of plenty of people who would be more deserving than Hunter Hearst Helmsley…"

"Too bad." Bischoff stated then, "But if it's really bugging you that much…how about we make a number one contenders match? Hunter Hearst Helmsley against…"

"The Big Show." Heyman declared instantly. "Unless of course you're scared…"

"Big Show was just in a match at 'Mania, a match that he lost." Bischoff retorted tartly, ignoring the fact that Hunter had also lost. "So no, that isn't going to work…how about Kurt Angle."

Heyman puffed out his chest, opening his mouth to argue but before he could say a word, Bischoff snatched the clipboard back.

"I'll just make that official then, after the footage of the inter-gender lottery, it will be a number one contender's match. Kurt Angle vs. Triple H, after which we'll have our unification match…Eddie Guerrero vs. Chris Benoit ." the sole GM sent a triumphant glare to his underling, a sweeping glance to the roster on a whole.

"Everyone else.." Bischoff's eyes fell on the tables in turn, "You are dismissed for the evening…though, you may be needed later for promo's and such.."

"What about a re-match…?" John Cena spoke up from his spot at the wall, his inter-gender tag partner not far. "I got a re-match clause in my contract, right?"

Bischoff's eyes narrowed momentarily, "That's up to the reigning champion-"

"Actually .. No it's not," Lita interrupted quickly, her own title belt slung over her shoulder. "The challenger can ask for the match, name stipulations for that match if she.." she paused to send a glare to Trish, "or he chooses. The only thing the champion can do about it is wait until the signing."

Randy Orton narrowed his eyes from Evolution's table. "I'm not defending _my _title tonight."

Cena snorted, "Yeah? I bet your whiny, punk ass would be beggin' for a re-match if I won."

Orton smirked, "If you had won .. Which you didn't." He tapped his title belt with his index finger. "Get it through your thick head, idiot. I am _not _defending _my_ title tonight."

John pushed off from the wall, "If it wasn't for your groupies with ya" he shook his head, blue eyes intently seeking out Lita. " Sad ain't it?" John waited until the redhead acknowledged him, "He can't even win a match without help…I feel sorry for you…his ass is gonna drag you down."

The redheaded Diva feigned shock, but hazel eyes sparked with mischief. "I could say the same for you.." she drawled sweetly, "In fact…I can say the same for you."

Trish Stratus narrowed her eyes, "You won that title by sheer luck, Lita…"

Lita scoffed, "Get over yourself bitch."

"Ladies." Bischoff intervened smoothly, "Perhaps..we need another match added for tonight?" he looked between the two women, "Main event for Velocity…"

"Gladly," Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Title defense too, if that skank wants it."

"Actually," Bischoff looked between the two Divas .. Then between the other two locked in a hostile stare down. "Why don't we make this an inter-gender match."

Lita flicked a glance back to her partner, then to Bischoff. "Done."

"Wait a damn minute," Randy protested instantly, blue eyes hardening as they settled on Lita. "You.."

"I?" Lita stated innocently, "This is a partnership Orton, remember what Stephanie said? In a partnership, we work together….sometimes I'll allow you to make a decision, other times I'll make the decisions."

"Ooooh," John snickered making a whip-like noise. "It's plain to see who wears the pants in that team."

"Bitch." Randy spat out venomously, "Bischoff, we accept."

"Didn't I already make that clear?" Lita waved her hand indifferently, "And yes, I am a bitch, but only to those who deserve it."

"Well.." Bischoff cleared his throat uneasily, "Now that that's out of the way … locker room assignments will be posted by the door…you've got an hour before Velocity starts taping." He glanced between Evolution's table, Lita and John. "Use your time wisely." With that, Bischoff strode to the double doors, tacking up a piece of paper on the nearby corkboard.

Lita flicked a glance over her shoulder, "Well…guess I better go report to Hunter and friends." She rolled her eyes as she got up from her seat, "I'll see you around Dawn."

"Yeah," Dawn blinked, shaking herself from her momentary stupor. "I'll see you Li."

The redheaded Diva stretched her arms overhead, another glance sent to Cena. "I guess I'll be seeing you later too.." She winked before she sauntered over to a table full of seething Evolution members.

Trish glared at the retreating redhead's back, her hands clenching as she stood next to her inter-gender partner. "Wipe that silly look off your face, or I'll do it for you." the blonde Canadian tossed her hair over shoulder, her duffel bag clenched tightly in her hand as she made her way over to check the locker room assignments.

John rolled his eyes at his partner's back, a look tossed to the redhead before he fell into line with the others at the door.

For their parts, Evolution waited until the catering hall was near empty. Lita stood tall against the scathing look from her tag-team partner, and outright ignored the mixed looks of shock, indifference and slight admiration from the other two. Instead, she held her gaze with Hunter.

"For future reference," Hunter began evenly, "Please refrain from such actions…"

A slim eyebrow raised, "And just why would I want to do that?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow in turn, "Because, the punishment will be heavy." He pushed back from the table then, waving a hand in dismissal to the other three members. "Before we get to the locker room, Lita.."

"I got it." Lita rolled her eyes, waiting until the others had left before she spoke again. "Well? What's so important that Batista, Flair and that little twit couldn't be here for?"

Hunter suppressed a chuckle, "That little twit…is your tag-team partner Lita. And might I remind you, I do not accept failure in Evolution?"

"What's the point Hunter?"

"You're in Evolution, that part can't be changed whether you like it or not." He jammed a hand into his pants pocket, eyeing the redhead a moment. "But, that doesn't mean you have act like a brat."

"Then how should I act, hmm?" Lita rolled her eyes, "You're right I am in Evolution, and you're right…it can't be changed and I hate it."

"Then we'll compromise." Hunter interjected when she paused for breath. "You let me and Flair take the positions as coach and manager and-"

"In order for that to happen, I want the following from you…I want to travel with my friends, not Evolution." Lita interrupted quickly, "Hotel rooms .. I can tolerate being on the same floor, but I refuse to room with any of you."

A bemused smirk crossed Hunter's face. "Anything else?"

"My life outside of the arena, is just that .. My life." She inclined her chin, "Are we clear?"

Hunter mock bowed, "Crystal." He gestured to the double doors at the exit. "Shall we then?"

Lita rolled her eyes, squaring her shoulders as she exited first. Batista, Flair and Orton were in the hallway, four duffle bags between them.

"This should be an interesting transition," Hunter mused to himself, "Already there's a schism in Evolution…and that little hell cat hasn't even been a part of Evolution for a full 24 hours."

The redheaded Diva tossed a look over her shoulder, "Talking to oneself, is one of the first signs of insanity."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "And what's another sign?"

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "When you answer yourself."

Hunter chuckled, the other three Evolution members looking on in shock. "I'll keep that in mind then."

……………

The hour passed in a blur, Lita stopped at the locker room with her team-mates long enough to drop off her bag. She then informed them that, she needed to speak with Dawn about something. It was business related, and really .. She shouldn't be long. Hunter informed her that she had fifteen minutes and if she didn't return .. One of them would be looking for her. Lita took the information to heart, and not but ten minutes later, the redheaded Diva returned. That left the five members of Evolution with much time before the Velocity tapings started. Time that was precious and time that was tense. In one corner of the locker room, Batista and Flair went over strategy for their title-defense later that night. Hunter had exited the locker room in favor of seeking out Bischoff, which left the remaining two members at odds. Literally. Lita stood off to one side of the locker room, stretching and prepping for the match in her own little world. For his part, Randy was opposite her and also prepping for the match. But, while he wasn't in a world like her, he was glaring openly at his tag-team partner; the women's champion's previous actions still stinging his ego. As it were, the four in the locker room were shaken from their thoughts when Hunter returned. He informed them all that, there were five minutes to the taping and as promised; Lita and Randy would be main eventing Velocity.

The last five minutes, and the fifteen thereafter found the redheaded Diva roaming the hallways. After she had obtained permission from Hunter, and assured her tag team partner she would return, the women's champion sought out the vending machines .. And Dawn. From her visit earlier, the redhead knew that Dawn and Eddie were sharing a locker room with Trish and John. The redhead had gloated about that, knowing that Dawn could be just as venomous as Trish, if not worse. Also in that particular corridor, Victoria and Chris along with Nidia and Maven, Torrie and Rob and Stacy and Edge.

At any rate, it hadn't taken long for Lita to find the woman she was seeking. The noise she was making was enough to waken the proverbial dead. The women's champion could also pinpoint Rob's distinctive drawl along with Victoria's usual excitement, Eddie's laugh and Chris' banter.

"Hey guys.." Lita greeted as soon as she joined them, "What's up?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, muttering something about stupid men. "You're coming with us tonight, right?"

"Duh Dawn.." Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I already told you I would."

The brunette Diva beamed, "Good…because we have a native who's kindly enough to escort us for the evening." She gestured with a nod of her head to the figure leaning back against the wall.

"John.."

"Lita.." John nodded in greeting, pushing off from the wall then. "I'd wish you luck in your match tonight but…"

Lita waved it off, "Understood…I am sorry though .. You had that match last night."

John shrugged it off easily, "Another night…he'll get what's comin' to him and then some."

Lita smirked appreciatively, "I don't doubt that.." she moved forwards to the vending machines, selecting a granola bar for her prize. "Do me a favor though…" She mentioned, as she looked over her shoulder, "Wish your _partner_ good luck out there…" Her eyes glinted dangerously, "She'll need it."

John smirked, waiting until the women's champion was standing straight. "Tell your partner the same."

Lita grinned good naturedly, tucking the granola bar in the front pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. "Gladly.." She waved to her friends then, "I'll see y'all later!"

Eddie, Chris, Rob, Victoria and Dawn shook their heads as the redhead skittered off. Some things definitely never changed.

"She's a piece of work," John commented as he stepped forwards, "She always like that?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You have no idea.."

Rob chuckled, "I hope she gives Orton hell .. That stupid ass deserves it."

Chris nodded solemnly, "Knowing our Li .. She'll give him hell and then some."

John raised an eyebrow, "What about the titles though?"

"She'll still be focused on the titles.." Victoria mentioned with a toss of her hair, "But that doesn't mean she has to make it a fun process."

"And she won't." Dawn commented matter of factly, "Plus well.." the brunette sent a sideways glance to John as the group made their way back to the locker rooms. "Trish won't take it lying down either."

John held up his hands in mock defense, "So long as I don't get caught up in the crossfire? S'all good."

They all shared a chuckle at that, dispersing themselves when they reached their destination. Dawn went off with Eddie and John, both to sit out the rest of the night until Eddie's match and to make Trish's night a living hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…

………………………….

When Lita returned to the Evolution locker room, she was promptly informed that their upcoming match had been altered. Hunter curtly informed the women's champion that Stephanie had taken the liberty of changing the match from inter-gender to mixed tag. The brunette's reasoning was simple: Inter gender matches were her realm (and Shane's of course) which meant it was hands off to Bischoff. Lita merely shrugged in response, tugging her hooded sweatshirt over her head as she walked to the bench.

"So…" the redhead drawled slowly, as she tugged on her elbow pads. "What's this big announcement you have for later?"

Hunter offered a short shrug of his shoulders, "It's merely Evolution business."

"That explains a lot," Lita muttered dryly, "I'm ready whenever you are .. Partner." She flashed a quick smile to Orton, the two gathering their respective title belts then.

"I've been ready, Lita." Randy rolled his eyes as he crossed the length of the locker room, "I'd say ladies first .. But I don't see any ladies."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "Why don't you just take a good look in the mirror?"

Hunter shook his head at the two, opening the door for the redhead. "Children .. As pleased as Trish and that loser might be to see this _lovely _progress you're making? You have a victory to pick up."

Lita batted her lashes innocently, sticking out her tongue at her tag team partner before she swept past him.

Randy merely gritted his teeth, questioning why they had no one accompanying them to the ring for their match.

Again Hunter shrugged, merely indicating for the Intercontinental Champion to get a move on. In truth, Stephanie had instructed that no one accompany the tag team to the ring .. And even if she hadn't, Hunter didn't feel it was necessary. Why risk something happening to himself, Batista or Flair when they had their own matches to worry about that night?

"We're using my entrance music .." Lita mentioned casually as the two made their way to the curtains. "Or we're entering separate."

"Like hell we're using your music." Randy shook his head, "You're in Evolution remember?"

"So?" Lita scoffed, "That doesn't mean I'm under any obligation to use _your_ stupid music. Hunter has his own, Batista has his own .. Flair has his own."

"Fine," Randy rolled his eyes, the Legend Killer bristling slightly when Trish and John appeared. "We'll just walk out separately."

John opened his mouth, a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes. "Nah .. It's just too easy."

Randy shook his head, "Just get ready to have your ass handed to you, just like last night."

"Excuse me…?" John inclined his chin, "I don't know what match you were watchin' but I had your ass beat. You had to be saved by your damn groupies."

"Please," Randy scoffed, "I had that match won."

"Yeah, okay .. Whatever bro.. You keep thinking that."

The Legend Killer opened his mouth to retort, when Trish's entrance music rang through the speakers.

"We'll see who's the better man, won't we?" John waved a hand in front of his face, shifting his weight from foot to foot while he waited for his own entrance music to start.

Lita bit back a smirk, watching the small talk between the two. Of course, she had her own opinions on the match .. But rather than voice them, she chose to keep quiet.

Randy sent a pointed look down to the redhead. "Let's just win this match, alright?"

The Women's champion raised a brow, "You don't have to worry about things on my end Orton."

Randy glared shortly, preparing to say something to her when the redhead's entrance music pumped through the sound system.

"Well . That's my cue .. I'll see you out there, partner." She smiled, sending a wave of her shoulder before she stepped through the curtains.

Randy scowled at the retreating form before he re-adjusted his title belt. He wasn't about to let Lita get under his skin, and he would be damned if that punk Cena did the same. He was in control, damn it, and he would prove it by picking up the victory for his team.

………

Hunter scowled openly at the sight on the monitor. The damn match hadn't even started yet, and already there were problems. He frowned deeper when he noticed the damn smirk on Cena's face and the look of amusement on Trish's face. The source of their current amusement, was none other than their opponents. Randy and Lita were currently arguing about who was going to start the match and by the looks of things, neither was giving an inch.

"Can you believe those two?" Hunter gestured absently to the monitor, "I mean look at them Ric, they're both acting like spoiled brats."

Flair shrugged his shoulders, "Think of this as their first test then .. If those two can work together-"

"That's not the issue," Hunter interrupted smoothly, his eyes fixating on the monitor as Lita stepped through the ropes. "I don't doubt what they'll be able to do if they can work together. Look at them, she's a former Women's champion, accomplished certainly .. And he's a third generation wrestler."

Flair nodded in response, "So .. What's the big deal then?"

"I worry about if those two will try and kill each other when they're not in the ring."

"I-"

"Watch." Hunter commanded then, the Game gesturing to the monitor. "Just watch the match."

"_John Cena looks hell bent on getting some payback tonight Coach, and I can't say that I blame him in the slightest."_

"_Please, just as the King said -and King and I don't agree on much- John Cena doesn't belong in the same ring as Randy Orton."_

"_Cena and Orton have locked up in the center of the ring again, and neither is giving an inch!"_

"_Cena's going for a shoulder block .. , please, like that would work-."_

"_And Cena follows it up with an Irish whip to the corner!"_

"_And of course, Orton fights back, when are you going to learn? Evolution is unstoppable!"_

"_We'll see how well you're singing their praises after John Cena delivers the F-U."_

"_Don't speak so soon, Lita has just tagged herself into the match and it looks like the Women's Champion is wasting no time in going after the lovely Trish Stratus."_

"_And the Women's Champ takes down Stratus with a hard clothesline."_

"Do you see what I mean Flair? They can't even communicate properly in a mixed-tag match."

Flair bridged his hands together. "That doesn't mean it won't work .. I mean, think about it Champ, we have one of the best female wrestlers on our side."

"Yeah? So what? What good is that going to do us if those two can't work together?"

"_Randy Orton has tagged himself back in, and his partner doesn't look very happy about it!"_

"_You can say that again- it looks like Lita is picking up the fight outside of the ring!"_

"What the hell?" Hunter let out an annoyed sigh, "She's going to get them disqualified if she keeps this shit up."

"Well…" Flair nodded toward the monitor, "It's keeping the ref. Distracted.."

"_Brian Hebnar is too busy trying to keep the peace on the outside- and Randy Orton is using it to his advantage! He's grabbed the Intercontinental Title belt and it looks like he's going to use it on Cena!"_

"_And Cena is out like a light!"_

"_Orton is going for the pin- and Trish Stratus breaks up the count?"_

"_And Randy Orton has now set his sights on Trish Stratus, Coach this doesn't look good.."_

"_And Lita interferes! She has just rammed into her own tag team partner, sending Trish sprawling to the mat!"_

"_And now Lita is going for the pin."_

"We really need to work on them." Hunter shook his head as Lita had her hand raised in victory. "Like, how to win a match, without injuring your own partner."

"Well, have her valet for you later. Talk to her during the Smackdown taping .. She's in Evolution, it's work hours, so she has no choice but to listen to you."

Hunter nodded then, settling back in his chair. "I'll do that .. I just can't afford to have one woman bring down something I've worked so hard to build."

While Hunter and Ric discussed the match, Randy and Lita also discussed the match. Though, their conversation wasn't as calm…

"What the hell were you thinking?" Randy seethed as he and Lita walked through the curtains. "I had that fucking match won!"

"Yeah?" Lita tossed her hair, red locks contradicting the glittering gold title belt on her shoulder. "You cheated, you asshole."

"What did you call me?"

"Should I spell it out for you?" Lita rolled her eyes, grabbing a water bottle from a nearby cooler. "You cheated, you're an asshole.. That might be your normal style to pick up a victory, but it sure as hell ain't mine."

"And? What you did was any better? You shoved me into Trish on purpose-"

"Trish was _in_ the ring, it was a _mixed_ tag match, numb nuts..._not_ an inter-gender match.I was following the rules, you know? Those little guidelines that dictate how a match should run."

"Not the point. We're a team, Lita." The Legend Killer glared down at her, using all of his height advantage. "I had that match won, but you just had to-"

"What? I just had to what? Pick up a legitimate victory?"

"You're such an egotistical bitch!"

The redhead snorted in disbelief, "If any of us? That term fits you more than it fits me."

"Next time, I take care of it. And if you don't like the way I-"

"Do me a favor, and shut up." Lita narrowed her eyes, re-adjusting her title belt. "You just might be the Intercontinental Champion, you just might be a third generation superstar, and hell, you may be a very talented wrestler. But it's a damn shame that you hide behind Evolution to pick up a damn win. I might be a part of Evolution now, but I _refuse _to use your dirty tactics to win a match."

The redhead started to walk away but, was stopped shortly when a hand wrapped around her upper arm.

"Look, I'm about as happy about this stupid partnership as you are. I don't want you in Evolution, I don't think we need you in Evolution. You might be the Women's champion, you might have your own list of great accomplishments, but in my eyes? That means shit."

"And I need your approval, why?" Lita tried to wrench her arm free. "I don't give a shit about what you think about me. You're nothing but a pansy ass punk."

The Legend Killer's eyes darkened, rage flashing through his orbs. And just as he brought up his other hand to strike, it was stopped midair.

The redheaded Diva warily opened an eye, to see Hunter's hand wrapped firmly around Randy's wrist.

"You two are making a scene." Hunter stated low, "What's more, you two are embarrassing Evolution, and when you embarrass Evolution, you embarrass me."

"Yeah? Well you should tell her-"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Hunter glanced between the two of them, "Look, the Smackdown tapings are set to start soon, Orton you need to change. Lita? So do you, but before you do that, I think we need to have a little chat."

Silence fell over the three, stagehands and co-workers looking on in slight shock. The tension thickened as Randy refused to let go, and when the redhead winced under the tight grasp, Hunter gave the Legend Killer's wrist a threatening squeeze.

Orton finally let go, sending a last glare to his tag team partner. "Fine, I'll see you back in the locker room."

Lita scowled in turn, "I better not have a bruise, you jack ass!"

Hunter shook his head, "Come on, lets get you to the trainers room .. And on the way there, we'll have that chat."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, gingerly rubbing at her forearm. "Yeah whatever.."

Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Look .. It's plain to see the two of you don't like each other-"

"Understatement of the year."

"but, for sake of the team, you have to work together."

"What team? Him and his ego?"

"No, for Evolution." Hunter paused, as they turned the corner. "When you were part of Team X-Treme, you took hits for Matt and Jeff, didn't you?"

Lita raised a suspicious brow, "If you're suggesting that I let some overbearing, power hungry brute hit me with a steel chair to save his sorry ass-"

"I'm not," Hunter interrupted tartly, "What I'm suggesting is that you think back to that team work. Evolution functions at it's best when we're all on the same page. You watch his back, he'll watch yours. You watch Evolution's back, and we'll watch yours."

Defiantly, the women's champion shook her head. "I don't want that kind of 'protection' Hunter. I didn't come to the WWE to cheat to win a match."

"Then you need to learn how to work with him better, so you won't need that kind of protection." Hunter stopped again just as they reached the trainers room. "I know you don't want to be in Evolution, hell I can tell you, Evolution didn't want you. But we're stuck with each other-"

"And I'm not happy about it."

"And I'm not asking you to be happy about it, but if you want that second title belt? You're going to have to work with him."

"And just why should I bend to him, huh? Why should I give, and let him-"

"I'll handle that," Hunter cut her off abruptly, "You just worry about you, and do what you have to do .. Within reason."

Silence fell between the two, before the redhead nodded shortly.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now Hunter .. If he lays a hand on me again? I will kick his ass to hell and back."

Hunter merely shrugged in response, "Just report back to the locker room as soon as you're done here. You still have to-"

"Yeah I got it," Lita rolled her eyes, the sarcasm dripping freely as she replied."I have to change so I can be worthy to stand with you and Flair in the ring later."

The Game raised a brow at that, but rather than respond, he merely left the redhead to her means. And just as the Game had left the hallway, Dawn Marie and Eddie entered the hallway. The two had overheard of the little incident in the main hallway, and were quite curious as to how the redheaded Diva was faring. They waited though, until she emerged, with an icepack held lightly to her forearm.

"Umm…"

"We heard about what happened." Dawn explained shortly, "Just wanted to see how you're doing.."

Lita nodded, "I'm fine .. He didn't really do that much damage, just Hunter said-"

"Wait, wait, wait .. Mamacita.." Eddie raised a brow, "Are you telling me that Big Nose wanted you to see the trainer?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's just weird mama," Eddie whistled at that, "Why would he care all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm part of Evolution and if I can't wrestle .. I risk losing the title."

Latino Heat gave the redhead an incredulous look, "All because of a little bruise mamacita? That just doesn't make sense."

Lita shrugged, "Hunter doesn't make a lot of sense Eddie."

"Anyway," Dawn broke in then, "Do you want to shower in our locker room?"

Lita raised an eyebrow at the New Jersey native, "Have you been hanging out with Rob too much? Trish is in there, remember? My opponent in the match I was just in. yeah, Dawn, I'm sure that'll go over really well."

The brunette held up her hands in defense, "It was just an offer .. Chill."

The women's champion rolled her eyes, "I appreciate it and all, but.. I do need to get back to the locker room."

"Okay," Dawn offered a bright smile, "I'll see you around then, right?"

Lita grinned in turn, "you can count on it Dawn…see you Eddie!"

"Later mamacita!"

"I'm worried about her Eddie," Dawn confessed as soon as the redhead was out of hearing range, "What if something happens to her?"

"Mamacita, Lita is a big girl .. She can take care of herself you know."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing Dawn.." Eddie shrugged as he and the brunette meandered out of the hallway. "This inter-gender division .. You can't worry 'bout Li like you do. You hafta worry about yourself, mama."

"I understand that Eddie, but I can't help it . Li means a lot to me."

"I know.. But don't worry about it too much, mamacita. Li's a tough girl, she can take care of herself .. Even against Hunter and his merry band of ass clowns."

"Ass clowns?" Dawn smirked as they rounded the corner to the corridor where their locker room was. "Eddie, you have been spending way too much time around Chris again."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…

………………………….

_Backstage, Fleet Center; Boston, Massachusetts_

When Lita returned to the locker room, she was met with a locker room free Randy. And although Hunter had to put a damper to her newfound joy, the redhead shrugged it off. She mentioned then that, she was heading off to Victoria's locker room to shower .. Not that she didn't trust them -which she really didn't- but that it would be best for all of them. Added to that, there was one shower area in the locker room, and the Legend Killer was already back there. Randy Orton may be damn good looking, but bottom line he was an asshole. Hunter informed her that she would have to pick up her new outfit at the wardrobe department, the redhead just acknowledging the request as she slipped out the locker room again. At any rate, by the time she had exited the shower and dressed; the cruiserweight battle royal was down to it's last four combatants.

"Just tell Hunter you had a wardrobe malfunction," Victoria suggested as Lita slipped on her boots. "I'm sure you're not absolutely needed now, right?"

"Well…" Lita licked her lower lip in thought, "Hunter did say he had an announcement to make after the commercial break. Something about official Evolution business."

Chris snorted, "Yeah and? Does that mean you have to be in the locker room now?"

The redhead shrugged, "Technically no it doesn't but-"

"Aren't you guys watching the match?" Dawn peeked into the locker room, "It's down to Shannon, Rey, Spike and Paul."

The blonde Canadian nodded to the monitor, "Sure, we've got the match on.."

"But are you actually watching it?" the New Jersey native gestured to the monitor as well, "This is a great opportunity for Rey or Spike!"

"Or Shannon," Lita added then, "It's a great opportunity for any of them Dawn."

"Point," the brunette conceded with a shrug, adding then: "Why are you in here?"

"I needed to shower," Lita informed her matter of factly, "And since there's one shower in Evolution's locker room, Randy was already there and-"

"I got it," Dawn interrupted then, "Trish is off for a bit visiting Christian if you want to hang with us."

The redheaded Diva shrugged, "I really should get back before this match ends .. I mean, Evolution's scheduled to be in the ring right after the match and-"

"So?" Dawn and Chris uttered in unison, "There's a commercial break in between, just head back to the locker room then."

"Please?" Dawn all but begged, "I hate to say it -since it means I kinda miss having that little skank in there; but without Trish there .. It's a testosterone overload."

"Daaaaawn.."

"Hey mamacitas!" Eddie appeared in the doorway next to the brunette Diva, "The match is down to Rey, Spike and Paul."

"Where are Dia and Maven?"

"Weight room," Victoria mentioned then, "they took off for there not long after Velocity started."

"Dudes!" Rob squished himself into the doorway, "Are you watching that match?"

"Would you move holmes?" Eddie sent the Battle Creek native a mock glare, "you're squishing me."

"Oh my gosh!" Stacy squealed from behind the three in the doorway, "Spike's about to be eliminated, this match is sooo cool!"

Lita raised a brow at the leggy blonde "You act like you've never seen a cruiserweight match."

"I have," Stacy shrugged then, "just not as much since I moved to RAW."

"Anyway," Dawn managed to free herself from the doorway, "what's this big announcement that Hunter's making?"

"Damned if I know," the women's champion shrugged, "which is why I wanted to get back to the locker room. Ya know? So I could kinda find out?"

"There you are!" Torrie exclaimed as she also joined the group at the doorway, "Oh hey everyone!"

"Hey Torrie." Lita beamed from her spot on the bench, "what's up?"

"Spike just got eliminated," the blonde Diva gestured to the monitor as she slipped through the three in the doorway. "After the commercial break it'll come back to the match."

"So this is where everyone's congregating," Edge mentioned dryly, an eyebrow raising at the redheaded Diva. "What are you doing here and what in the blue hell are you wearing?"

"Well," Lita tossed her damp locks over her shoulder, "I needed a place to shower and change, so I stopped here… as for the outfit? It's Hunter's bidding.." she waited a beat before adding: "And since when did you steal from the Rock's vocabulary?"

The tall blonde Canadian took a moment to scrutinize the outfit in question. Currently the redhead was sporting a sleek, black mini-skirt and a beige tube top beneath a black button down shirt. "It's not bad I guess…"

"I think it looks great." Stacy beamed as she finally entered the locker room, "That skirt really shows off your legs-"

"Which is why the boots are thigh high.."

"And the shirt color really brings out your eyes."

"Or assets below the neckline," Chris muttered under his breath, "This was the head ass clown's doing?"

"Yes," Lita shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I guess I better get used to it though.."

"Hey!" A new voice chimed in from behind the group clustered at the doorway, "Match is back from commercials."

"Guys, I really should get back." Lita moved from the bench then, tugging on the hem of her skirt. "I don't want to, but-"

"Then stay here." Chris shrugged, "What's Hunter gonna do, huh? Put you in time out?"

"No, but he could send someone down here looking for me."

"Awww," Eddie batted his lashes, "I never knew he cared."

The redhead rolled her eyes, moving through the locker room then. "I'll see you all after the show."

"We'll walk you back.." Dawn mentioned slyly, "I'm sure Chris, John and Eddie won't mind, would you?"

Chris grinned, "Of course we wouldn't."

"Yeah but-"

"Oh come on mamacita," Latino Heat winked, "It's just down the hallway."

"There you are." Batista mentioned evenly as he arrived at the scene. "Hunter needs you in the locker room, now."

The redhead made a face, "For what?"

The D.C. native raised an eyebrow, "To go over stuff for the rest of the night… Hunter has a match later, me an' Ric have a match later."

"I was just leaving anyway," Lita shrugged then, "Why couldn't you guys just wait?"

"We've been waiting." Batista pointed out then, ignoring the mimicking from Jericho and Edge. "Hunter's having a chat with Orton right now."

"Fine, fine.." Lita rolled her eyes, slipping through the mass at the door. "I'll see you all later then."

Batista stepped aside, waiting until the redhead had started walking, trailing slightly behind her.

"So, why'd he send you?"

"Because he's talking to Orton."

"I could've gotten back by myself."

"He knows that, but this is an issue of trust." Batista's shoulders lifted marginally, "he needs to know he can trust you."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound like Evolution revolves around Hunter."

"Evolution is about trust, it's about being the best and staying the best." Batista trailed off then, "It's not about the individual unless it concerns a singles match or a title belt."

The redhead frowned thoughtfully, "There are only so many belts in the business.."

"You'll understand," Batista mentioned quietly, "Everyone in Evolution has a purpose and a role to fulfill. Now that you're with us, you also have a role to fill."

"I already told Hunter I wasn't going to rely on y'all to 'save' me during a match."

"It goes beyond that Lita," Batista paused right before the Evolution locker room. "And it'll all make sense in time."

"And how?" Lita shook her head, "by shedding my former self to be like the rest of you? That only-"

"Think about it," Batista interrupted then, "Look at me or Randy before Evolution. Physically, our appearances have changed .. our attitudes have changed. We've evolved."

The redheaded Diva's face contorted with disgust, "If you all are expecting me to-"

"I'm not sure what Hunter is expecting alright? I'm just telling you what I know. If anything, Evolution is about give and take. You bring something to Evolution, you reap the rewards of being in Evolution."

"Like what?" the women's champion rolled her eyes, "Having the G.M in your back pocket? Having the hotel suites, top label clothes and fancy rides?"

"Like knowing that if you're in trouble, you can count on at least three other people." Batista leaned against the wall, "Like having a sense of family-"

"Evolution is not my family."

"But it will be."

Lita snorted, tossing her hair defiantly, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

"Batista did you-" Hunter cut himself off then, looking between the two in the hallway. He handed the redhead her title belt, "Lita, we need to go over a few things for the promo .. And we don't have long."

"Who won the match?"

"Rey." Hunter mentioned as Flair and Orton also entered the hallway. "But back to the promo, come on ." he gestured for the redhead to join him, the two subsequently taking the lead.

"What is the promo about?"

"Mostly about you being in Evolution… and me gaining back what's mine."

"Fun, fun."

Hunter ignored that remark, "When we go out there, you'll be behind me and walking before Randy. Now, when we get to the ring, you'll stand on my right."

"Are you expecting me to profess my newfound 'joy' over being in Evolution or something?"

Hunter snorted, "Not a chance .. This is about evolution in Evolution."

"Huh?"

"Expanding to reach all of the high spots.." Hunter mentioned then, "We're only out one title but we can work on that…"

"Is this how all of the in-ring stuff is gonna work?"

Hunter shrugged, the team stopping when they reached the main corridor. "More or less, yes, this is how things are run. You'll also be valeting for me tonight."

"Why you?"

The Game shrugged nonchalantly, "Because you have to start somewhere .. And since you're going to be valeting for Randy's singles matches-"

"You're on in five," a stagehand cut Hunter off, "Music's all set for you."

The Cerebral Assassin sent a look to the redhead, "We'll discuss this further back in the locker room."

"I look forward to it," Lita quipped dryly, the women's champion falling silent as Hunter lead the way through the curtains.

……..

Lita tried her best not to look as bored as she felt, but honestly was it really necessary for Hunter to go on and on about Evolution? Granted yes, she realized this was the norm, where Hunter was concerned but at least before she could tune it out without a problem in the back. Standing next to the Cerebral Assassin and listening to his rambling firsthand was an entirely different matter. She shifted her weight back on her heels, re-adjusting the title belt on her shoulder. From the corner of her eye, she could see the faint traces of boredom lingering on Batista's face; the D.C. native raising a near imperceptible eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. Not to her entire surprise, Randy was standing on the other side of Hunter, looking like the King of the world. Ric had his arms at his sides, applauding when and where necessary to evoke more negative chants from the crowd. And while Flair, Batista and Orton were all dressed in suits, Hunter was already in his ring gear.

"There is nothing," Hunter removed his sunglasses then, the Game preparing to launch into the second half of the promo…and to finally wrap it all up. "And I mean -nothing- that can stop us now. We're at the top of the food chain.. Mark my words, I -will- get back what is rightfully mine. I will beat Kurt Angle tonight and put him in his place."

The Game paused, all of the negative chants and boo's seemingly rolling off his form.

"And then at Backlash? It doesn't matter who wins tonight, be it Guerrero or Benoit, I -will- get back what is mine. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it. I am the Game and I'm just that damn good."

With that, he tossed the microphone down, the whole of Evolution joining hands only to raise them above their heads. Following that display of unity, Batista settled on the middle ring rope, creating an exit for Hunter, Lita, Randy and Ric before he exited.

"Alright," Hunter mentioned as soon as they were in the main hallway, "Ric, Dave, Randy? We'll see you after the match."

The trio nodded in turn, subsequently turning on heel to leave Hunter and Lita to wait.

"So-"

"Look, I talked to Orton .. The two of you need to call some sort of truce."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Hunter rolled his eyes, grabbing a nearby water bottle. "Remember what I said earlier? Evolution is a team, kill each other on your own time but on my time? You two work together or you'll suffer the consequences."

"_Welcome back to Smackdown!"_

"_That's a big promise that the Game made, wasn't it Tazz?"_

"_Damn skippy 'bout that J.R, but don't count out the Olympic Hero yet."_

"The following is a number one contenders match! Introducing first, weighing in at 260 pounds; from Greenwich Connecticut and being accompanied by Lita, Trrrriiple H!"

"_And here comes the Cerebral Assassin, with the women's champion at his side."_

"_So, tell me something J.R. Do you buy all that B.S. that Hunter spewed 'bout Lita?"_

"_Only time will tell Tazz, but it looks like things are starting out alright now."_

"And his opponent, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; weighing in at 220 pounds- Kurt Angle!"

"_And here comes the Olympic hero, Kurt Angle!"_

"_This will sure be one heck of a match folks! Both Angle and Triple H are coming off of losses at Wrestlemania."_

"_An' we both know how bad they both want another shot at the gold, J.R."_

"_You're right about that Tazz, this is gonna be one hellacious slobber knocker!"_

"_Not to take anything away from the Game there, but J.R. I doubt he's gonna beat Angle in technical skills."_

"_Well I'm no fan of Triple H, Tazz but I hafta give him credit. He isn't nicknamed the Cerebral Assassin for nothing."_

"_And they have locked it up in the center of the ring- .. With Triple H backing Angle into the corner.. It looks like it'll be Triple H's strength vs. Kurt's matt ability."_

"_They've locked up again, and this time around it looks like Angle has got the advantage with a side headlock."_

"_Referee Nick Patrick breaks the hold, and they're back to the center of the ring."_

"_And they're locking it up again- Triple H breaks it with a quick knee to the gut."_

"_The Olympic gold medallist has whipped him into the corner, looking to follow it up-"_

"_And is met with a boot to the face!"_

"_The Game has followed it up with a whip to the opposite corner, following it up with a hard clothesline."_

"_And now Triple H is going to work, right in the middle of the ring."_

"_Ouch, J.R. that spine buster has gotta hurt after the beating that Angle just took."_

"_Triple H is setting up Angle for the pedigree-"_

"_And the Olympic Champion counters, taking the Game down with a quick belly-to-belly suplex!"_

"Come on Kurt."

"Woman, why are you rootin' for the Olympic loser?"

"Duh John, do you really want to see Triple H win this match?"

"_An' Kurt has his hands locked tightly, it looks like he's going for the hat trick!"_

"_An the Olympic champion has scored with three German suplexes on Triple H!"_

"_It looks like Kurt is setting up for the Angle slam-"_

"_What the hell? Batista, Flair and Orton are comin' through the curtains!"_

"_Would you look at that Tazz? The Dudley Boyz and Rob Van Dam have tangled up with the Evolution members at the curtains!"_

"_Nick Patrick is going for the count-"_

"_And Triple H just kicks out, Tazz- a moment longer an' it would've been Game Over."_

"_Triple H has delivered a high knee to Kurt Angle, followed up by a hard whip into the corner."_

"_And it looks like The Game is setting up Angle for the pedigree again!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner- Trrrrrrrriiple H!"

"_There is your winner folks, Evolution's own-Triple H. Who has just won himself a shot at the undisputed champion-"_

"_Who will be determined later tonight, it'll be Champion vs. Champion when Eddie Guerrero takes on Chris Benoit!"_

"_Coming up next though folks, we have a non-title tag team match- The Dudley Boyz vs. the tag team champions, Ric Flair and Batista!"_

"_An' that's comin' up after this commercial break!"_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. Altering a few matches here and there, switching around a few storylines..

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…

………………………….

_Evolution Locker Room_

On their way back to the locker room, Lita and Hunter passed by Ric and Batista. Not entirely to the redhead's surprise- Randy was accompanying them to the ring. The Diva could only hope that Rob would be doing the same favor for Devon and Bubba. Not that she wanted to see any harm come to Ric and Dave.. Just that for once, she wanted to see the members of Evolution pull off a real victory. A victory not tainted by interference- like Hunter's match with Kurt. She wasn't blind, she'd give them their due . They were all talented in their own rights. Certainly, there was always some room for improvements- but for all intensive purposes? They were at the top of their game. And as much as she loathed the thought .. She was going along for the ride.

"Alright.. I'm just gonna shower really quick," Hunter sent a sideways glance to the Diva. "Don't leave this locker room. We have things to discuss."

Lita rolled her eyes, the redhead plopping down in a nearby chair. She flicked an idle glance to the monitor, noting happily that Rob was in fact at ringside for the Dudley's.

"_And welcome back to Smackdown! As you can see, Mr. Thursday Night is at ringside for Bubba Rey and Devon.."_

"_That's sure gonna get interesting Tazz, and especially with Randy Orton at ringside for Evolution team-mates Ric Flair and Batista!"_

"_Well I can guarantee you J.R., if Orton even -thinks- about interfering? Robbie boy is gonna take it to him."_

"_And the referee has called for the bell, just a little reminder here folks, this is a non title match."_

"_It looks like it's gonna be Devon lockin' it up with the Nature Boy to start things out."_

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, her title belt laying haphazardly on the floor beside her chair. She had a feeling that if the titles were on the line- her tag team partner wouldn't hesitate to interfere. But, since they weren't she could only hope that-

"Lita." Hunter interrupted her inner musings, the Cerebral Assassin taking a seat beside her. "We have things to discuss."

Disinterested hazel orbs spared a glance, "About?"

Hunter leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his thighs, "About how things are run in Evolution."

She sighed, "Alright.. From what I've gathered, when someone has a match? The valet for said someone is supposed to do two things: First would be to distract the referee and the second is to interfere.. Thus allowing the participant in the match to pick up the victory."

The blonde man made a face, "Not exactly."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, shifting slightly in her seat. "Then do, enlighten me Helmsley.. Just how are things run in Evolution?"

The Game gestured to the monitor, "Take a look.. As you can see, Randy is just standing there-"

"For now."

"And he will not interfere unless Van Dam does-"

"Which is unlikely.."

"That is why Randy is there.." Hunter sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Evolution is about teamwork. We are about being the best and staying the best, no matter what the price."

The redhead snorted in distaste, "Yeah and I've seen the price y'all are willing to pay.. I am not about cheatin' to pick up a win."

"And I wasn't trying to imply that Lita." Hunter's lips pressed into a thin line, "I'm merely trying to explain how things work. We are a team, we look out for each other at all times. And if you're a team player- you reap the rewards."

"Rewards?" Lita rolled her eyes, shifting her full attention back to the monitor. "Material rewards mean nothing."

Hunter arched an eyebrow, "Who said anything about material rewards? I'm talking about having security, living life to its fullest.. Being in Evolution means having everything in life on a silver platter."

She shook her head, "Which is exactly what I don't want. I don't want to take shortcuts, use cheap tactics to get to the top or stay at the top.. That is not who I am."

"But you're the Women's Champion.."

"And?"

"You want to stay the Women's champion, don't you?"

Lita frowned, "Of course I do.. But if lose it, I just go after it again."

"But with us- you won't have to go after it because it will stay around your waist."

"And in Evolution, right?" she shook her head, "I thought I made it clear, last night.. I am not bending to you, I am not becoming like you."

He smirked, "And just what are we?"

The corners of her mouth twisted wryly, "You're a pack of arrogant, egotistical, cheatin' and theivin' assholes. That's what you are."

"Is that so," his shoulders lifted nonchalantly in a shrug. "Well, since you told me what we are.. I'll tell you what we are. We are a team and we are the best of the best. Standing in our ranks, we have one of the most decorated World Heavyweight Champions in the business today.. We have a third generation wrestler, we have a man with so much untapped potential? That when it comes to surface- he'll be unstoppable. And in our ranks, we also have- me. I am the Game-"

"Yeah, yeah.." Lita waved it off, "It's all about the game.. And you're that damn good. Heard it already, don't want to hear it again."

"I am one of the best Intercontinental Champions, I am an eight time World Heavyweight champion.."

"I know." Lita yawned, feigning boredom. "Is there a point to this little history lesson?"

Hunter flicked a glance to the monitor, noting then that Flair and Batista were losing.. "And we also have you.. Current women's champion, someone who managed a highly successful tag team."

"I'm well aware of my career achievements.. Thanks."

"Don't you get it? We are the best."

Lita toyed with a stray strand of hair, "Alright.. So y'all are pretty good.. I'll give you at least that much. Between you and Flair? Yeah, I definitely get the point that you're about being the best.. And maybe if Orton wasn't such a prick.. I might be able to see him in a different light. But he is a prick, and thus.. I can't."

Hunter shook his head, "You really don't get it. When you're the best, you show it. We know we're the best.. And we show it, week in and week out. Sure, you can call it arrogance, you can call it being egotistical.. Call it what you will.. The fact remains you are part of us now, whether you like it or not."

"And that doesn't mean shit, Helmsley.. I already told you, I refuse to be like you."

"Then I guess the team fails.." Hunter arched an eyebrow, "Pity that, you and Orton really do have a good shot at holding those inter-gender belts."

"We still do," Lita pointed out blandly, "Just because I'm not one of you, doesn't mean we can't win.. I don't like your tactics and I don't want to use them."

"Did I ever ask you to?" Hunter smirked when the redhead turned to glare at him. "I never asked you to become like us, I just said you are one of us."

"Then, I have a question," She rolled her shoulders, "Just what is expected of me?"

Hunter sat back in his chair, "To stay the women's champion, to bring those inter-gender belts here.. Where they belong. To be the best and stay the best."

"Oh well that's not too much to ask for," the redhead quipped sarcastically, "Would you like me to find a solution for World Peace while I'm at it?"

……..

Hunter merely shrugged, the two falling silent to watch the ending of the match. And much to her surprise, Randy did not once, interfere. As Hunter had pointed out at the beginning, Randy was just standing there in case Rob interfered. To say she was shocked was putting it mildly.. But then, it was one of the few; if not the only time she could recall no outside interference in an Evolution match. Perhaps she was being too judgmental where they were concerned, but given her history with them.. And in particular with Triple H, she couldn't help feeling cautious. The silence reigned until the door to the locker room was swung open, Hunter shifting his attention to the return of their team-mates.

"Bischoff said he wanted to see me later," Orton mentioned as he, Flair and Batista entered the locker room. "Something about defending the belt at the next pay-per-view."

Hunter nodded casually, "I have a feeling we'll all be slated for the next pay-per-view."

Randy rolled his shoulders, "Whatever.. They can throw whatever they want at me, because this belt is not leaving my waist."

Hunter nodded his approval, a wide grin on his face. "And I'm sure Lita here would say the same if she's defending the belt."

"Anyway," Randy re-adjusted his title belt, "I'm gonna go see what Bischoff wants.. I'll be back."

"Good riddance," Lita muttered under her breath as the door shut. "Arrogant little-"

"I seem to recall saying something about a truce." Hunter tilted his chin, "Remember? You and your partner there."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "What of it? You want me an' him to call a truce? He has to take the first step."

Hunter shook his head, "Children.." the Game rolled his shoulders, setting his attention on Batista and Flair then. "Flair, just remember.. Tomorrow we need to be in Stamford."

"I got it Champ, no sweat." The North Carolina native grinned, "Am I taking Coach or Manager?"

"I think you're more fit for manager," Lita pointed out thoughtfully, "I mean, no offense to either of you, but-"

"None taken," Hunter interrupted smoothly. "That's what I was also thinking.. With all of Ric's experience plus my aid.. Those belts are in the bag."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Not entirely Helmsley.. I mean, we are gonna have some pretty tough competition."

The Game rolled his shoulders, "Then who do you see as the biggest threats?"

She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "Molly and Kurt, Jazz and Rodney, Victoria and Chris, Jacqueline and Christian, Trish and John I'd say.. I mean, not to downplay any of the other teams.. I really have no doubt that the other girls aren't up to par.. But Molly, Jazz, Victoria, Jacqueline and Trish have more in-ring experience."

"So does Gail," Hunter pointed out then, "What about her and Moore?"

"They're at a slight disadvantage.. Shannon's tough as nails, but he's a cruiserweight. I'm not saying he's not talented enough, just that does put him and thus his team at a disadvantage."

Hunter nodded thoughtfully, "Then we'll focus first on the teams you mentioned.. Everything else, we'll cover as we go along."

"Whatever," Lita shrugged her shoulders. "Since I'm not really needed.. Can I just go walk around?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Technically, you're still on my time."

Lita rolled her eyes right back. "Then what am I gonna do, huh? Wait until Orton gets back so we can play go-fish?"

"Well no." Hunter gestured to the monitor, "You sit in here while we watch the unification match. Now is a time to study an opponent."

…..

"Ladies and Gentlemen- The following is a unification match for the Heavyweight Championship!"

"_This next match is sure gonna be one hellacious slobber knocker, Tazz. Benoit and Guerrero go way back."_

"_You're damn right about that J.R., these two know each other inside out. It'll be a battle of the Three Amigos and the Hat Trick."_

"Introducing first, now residing in Atlanta, Georgia and weighing in at 220 pounds; he is the World Heavyweight Champion: Chris Ben-oit!"

"_An' here comes the Rabid Wolverine!"_

"And his opponent, from El Paso, Texas and weighing in at 220 pounds; he is the WWE Champion- Eddie Guerrero!"

"_An' here comes Latino Heat! An' it looks like he brought along his inter-gender partner, Dawn Marie."_

"_Senior referee Earl Hebnar is officiating for this match, and he's holding up the titles for both men to see.. Tazz, this is the last time we will see those belts!"_

"_That's right J.R.- and speaking of belts, we have been informed that on Monday Night RAW, there will be a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Title."_

"_The winner of the battle royal will go on to face current champion: Randy Orton, at the next pay-per-view, where the WWE presents Backlash!"_

"_And the referee has called for the bell, this match is on!"_

"_What a show of sportsmanship from them, Tazz.. They're meeting to shake hands before the match begins."_

"_Well this match ain't about friendship J.R., it's about bein' the Heavyweight Champion."_

"_And they are locking it up in the center of the ring.."_

"_These two are so well matched J.R., traveled together way back in the day.. They really do know the other inside out. So I'll ask ya, who do you think is gonna win this match?"_

"_I can't say for sure Tazz, as you said- these two are very evenly matched. But I do know one thing for sure, somewhere in the back- Triple H must be watching."_

"_And Benoit is going for an early crippler crossface.."_

"_And Eddie counters!"_

"_Latino Heat is now going for a belly to back suplex.."_

"_And he scores with the suplex, I wonder if he'll go for the-"_

"_His arms are locked J.R, it looks like it's time for Three Amigos!"_

"_And Benoit is down! It looks like Eddie is setting him up for a sharpshooter!"_

"_And Benoit counters!"_

"_Ouch! Those knife edged chops are echoing throughout the arena."_

"_And it looks like Benoit is setting up Eddie for the Hat Trick!"_

"_His arms are locked J.R., and Benoit is delivering his own set of German's to Latino Heat."_

"_And here comes Triple H! he's standing at the curtains with Ric Flair, Batista and Randy Orton!"_

"_Benoit and Guerrero have turned their attention away from each other, both men staring hard at the Cerebral Assassin!"_

"_And it looks like Batista and Randy Orton are heading this way Tazz! This is the last thing we need!"_

"_And here comes Rob Van Dam and the Dudley Boys! There will be no interference here, I can assure ya that J.R."_

"_Back to the action folks- Benoit has just scored with a clothesline to take Eddie down.. And it looks like the Crippler is calling for the end! Shades of the Dynamite Kid as Benoit sets up for the flying head butt!"_

"_J.R, I see most of the Evolution members here.. But where is Lita?"_

"_And Benoit is going for a sharpshooter.. And he has it locked! Will Guerrero tap out?"_

"_Eddie is reaching for those ropes, but Chris drags him back to the center of the ring.. He's settling in deep!"_

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and Heavyweight Champion- Chris Ben-oit!"

"_That was one heck of a match Tazz! Both men gave it their all and in another show of sportsmanship, Benoit is raising Guerrero's hand in the center of the ring!"_

"_Hey hold on a minute there J.R., take a look at the 'Tron."_

"_Well I see Lita but who's-"_

"_It's the Big Show! Show is stalking the women's champion through the hallways!"_

"_And there goes the Evolution team, back to the back to help out the women's champ."_

"_But will they get there in time Tazz? That big monster has her cornered!"_

"_And the Big Show has been hit by a steel chair from behind! And whomever that is, they're delivering another for good measure."_

"_It looks like the Big Show is out and Lita is safe! But who was swinging that chair?"_

"_Maybe we'll find out on RAW, which comes to you live- from Detroit Michigan next Monday Night!"_

"_Thank you for tuning into Smackdown folks! I'm Tazz and for my broadcast partner J.R. we bid ya good night!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. Altering a few matches were some pay-per-views are concerned..

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…I may or may not start tossing in scripted and non, but for now.. It'll stay as scripted. Myth- my plans for the announcers: Tazz and J.R. to call SD, while King and Cole call RAW.

………………………….

_Parking Lot, Fleet Center_

While Dawn, Eddie, Rob and Torrie were still back at the locker rooms; Stacy, Edge, Chris, Victoria, John and Lita sat around waiting. Or stood, but whatever the case; the aforementioned six were currently dispersed amongst the rental cars. By their estimates, they had already been waiting a good five minutes.. Of course that was partly due to the fact that they had left the arena before the locker rooms started emptying. Lillian was opting to stay the night in, while Nidia said she'd just meet them wherever. Stacy was currently leaning against the passengers door of one rental, Victoria beside her. Opposite them were Chris and Edge while Lita was perched on the hood of the rental that the two blonde Canadian's were leaning against. Finally, John was leaning against the wall, their collective gym bags resting on the concrete between the rental cars. Evolution's limo was parked not far off from the waiting six; the redhead presuming her 'team-mates' were still back in the locker room. Not that she felt like joining them at the moment anyway nor did she really have to since Smackdown had finished taping.

Stacy bit her lower lip, eyeing the redheaded woman. "Li? Are you sure you're okay?"

Lita rolled her eyes, waving it off nonchalantly. "Chris, Edge and John got there before anything could happen." Absently, she toyed with a loose strand of hair, "I'm fine, so don't worry about it."

Edge raised an eyebrow, raking a hand through his blonde locks. "Did you piss Show off or something?"

"Damned if I know," the redhead scowled, tracing abstract patterns on the hood of the car. "I was mindin' my own business, walkin' around backstage, ya know? Hunter an' all them had gone out to the ring area, I didn't feel like goin'.."

Victoria blinked, the raven haired woman inclining her chin. "Then why would Show just attack you? Are you sure you didn't say something?"

Lita raised an eyebrow at her friend, quipping rather dryly. "Vi, I think I'd remember if I said something stupid to a man that could break me in half with a flick of his wrist.. Honestly, I was just walkin' around."

Chris frowned in thought, "But it just doesn't make sense.. I mean, why you?"

"Oh let me think," the redhead tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Maybe my bein' in Evolution has somethin' to do with it- ever think of that?"

The long legged Diva blinked, "But why?"

"Duh," Lita toyed with a strand of hair, "Evolution either has or plans to hold all of the gold. Maybe he thought by attackin' me, he'd get under Evoulution's skin or somethin'."

"Or it could be 'cos he got screwed outta the number one contenders match." Cena put in thoughtfully, "I mean- Heyman had said it would be Triple H against the Big Show.. Then mealy mouth Bischoff switched it to Triple H against Kurt."

"And since the rest of Evolution was out by the ring.." Victoria nodded slowly, "Yeah I guess that'd make a little sense." the raven haired Diva sent a curious look between John, Edge and Chris. "So, how'd you three know she was in trouble?"

"Well, aside from the ear piercing scream?" Chris rolled his shoulders, crossing his arms over his chest. "We," he paused to gesture between himself, Edge and John, "were heading back to the locker rooms after meeting with Bischoff."

"On our way back, we saw Big Ugly and a very distinctive flash of red hair," Edge shrugged then, "Chris and John got the chairs and knocked him out long enough to get her away from the Big Joke."

Stacy let out a low whistle, "Wow.. You're pretty lucky Li."

The redhead made a face, "You make it sound like I asked for him to attack me -which I didn't- an' that I'm some helpless Diva in distress.. Which I wasn't."

Chris rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting on it. "Do you think Hunter'll do anything?"

Lita raised her eyebrows, propping her chin in her hands. "Why would he? All I am to Evolution is another title holder.. I bring no other value-"

"Aside from the inter-gender belts.."

"So, I'm not important to them." Lita shook her head, "Besides, they have more important things to worry about. The titles are the most important thing to them."

Victoria was preparing to comment when, the collective of Evolution filed past.. And to their surprise, Hunter stopped en route to the limo, standing before the rental cars.

"Are you alright?"

Chris raised an eyebrow, disbelief written clearly on his features. "What's this? Hunter's showing genuine concern?"

Lita rolled her eyes at the blonde Canadian, leaning back then to rest her palms flat on the hood. "I'm talkin', walkin' an' breathin'.. yeah, I'd say I'm alright."

"Good," Hunter flicked a glance back to Orton, Batista and Flair. "Because it won't do you or your partner any good if you can't train."

Randy shook his head, eyeing his tag team partner. "If you had just come out to the ring with us, it wouldn't have happened."

"Like you care," Lita snapped irritably, "Look Orton, I'm fine.. Y'all are free to leave now, okay?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Whatever.. Just stay out of trouble tonight.. You need to be healthy for the training and all that."

"She's fine, ass clowns." Chris sent a look to the collective, "And if you were going to worry -which I _highly_ doubt- you won't need to worry. She's with her _friends_."

Hunter opened his mouth as if to retort, but again to their surprise; he didn't. Instead, the collective spared one last glance before heading over to the waiting limo. And no sooner had they entered the limo, did Dawn, Eddie, Rob and Torrie exit the arena.

"Took y'all long enough," Lita grumbled as she slipped off the hood of the car. "Can we leave now?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, handing her gym bag off to Eddie. "Yes missy, we can leave now.. Just hafta head back to the hotel so we can change."

Stacy nodded as she pushed off from the rental, "And it's not like we have to report early tomorrow this time."

"Right so, since we're just standing here doing nothing.." Chris made a sweeping gesture to the three rental cars. "Let's go."

….

The ten split up then between the two rental cars and one minivan. Chris, Victoria, Dawn and Eddie took one rental car, while Stacy, Edge and Torrie took another rental car. Off in the minivan were most of the gym bags, John stretched out on the back seat; Lita in the middle with Rob at the wheel. Conversation in the mini van was centered around music, while those in Chris' rental car discussed the upcoming training sessions. Meanwhile, in the blonde ambition vehicle; the three discussed clothes. Or rather, Stacy and Torrie did- the blonde Canadian male doing his best to tune the conversation out. At any rate, the trip back to the hotel was passed relatively quickly; gym bags re-dispersed as they piled out of the vehicles. And before they split for their hotel rooms; Eddie and Chris adamantly requested that the Diva's try to make it quick. Even if they didn't have to report anywhere early the next morning- they still wanted to enjoy the night. To that, the Diva's had rolled their eyes; the group parting in the hallway to get ready.

"I knew it," Chris swept his hair from his face as he flopped down on a couch. "They're late."

Edge rolled his eyes, the tall Canadian leaning against the wall. "Would you really expect it to be different?"

Eddie snorted, joining the blonde Canadian on the couch. "Holmes, the day that they get to the lobby before us? Is a day I'll lace up some skates to go ice skating in Hell."

"Well today must be that day then," Lita appeared from behind a tall potted plant, "'Cos, me an' Vikki have been down here."

Rob blinked at the two Diva's, "So where are Dawn, Torrie and Stacy?"

"Upstairs," the redhead picked at a piece of lint on her pants. "Dawn said she was going to take longer, just to piss y'all off."

Victoria nodded as she squished between the two on the couch, "Yup.. The main reason we got down here earlier is because Li didn't have to fight with Dawn about her clothes."

Eddie nodded knowingly, eyeing the redheaded woman as she sat down. "So that would explain why you ain't decked out in a skirt."

Lita shuddered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Please.. Skirts are overrated."

Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Well you still look stunning, Red."

"Whatever," the Sanford resident sent a look to John. "Where are we goin'?"

John shrugged, the brown haired wrestler perched on the arm of one of the couches. "Wherever really.. I mean, do y'all wanna go to a club or a bar?"

Rob shrugged his shoulders, "Dude, it don't really make a difference but what's close to the hotel?"

"Actually, it would make a difference." Lita sent the Battle Creek native a pointed look, "Dawn is gonna be with us and we all know how picky she can be."

John chuckled wryly, "Well there are a few places within walkin' distance.. Some bars an' some clubs. But if that don't work, it's not like we can't take a cab or somethin' an' go elsewhere."

"Right so," Victoria sent a look around, "I guess all we do is wait for Dawn, Stacy and Torrie."

"Pretty much," Chris confirmed as he picked up a nearby magazine. "Now you two can see what we go through when we hafta wait."

"Yippee," Lita rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair she was occupying. "We aren't always late though.."

Chris, Rob and Eddie exchanged a look; the Battle Creek native speaking up first: "Aside from tonight? I think there's been one occasion where you all have actually made it down to the lobby before us."

Victoria snorted in disbelief, "That is so not true." She picked up a nearby magazine, "Li and I have always been ready it's just.. With Dawn around-"

"No, that doesn't count." Chris smirked, looking between the two Diva's. "We said all of you, that doesn't mean just two of you being ready.. Because you're still upstairs and not here."

Eddie nodded in turn, "He's right mamacita's.. just because y'all are ready upstairs don't mean a thing. We still end up waiting for all of you to show up."

Lita huffed, waving it off easily, "Nothing but a technicality."

"Sorry we're late," Torrie began apologetically, the Idaho native smoothing back her hair. "I couldn't decide on shoes and-"

Edge pushed off from the wall, "It's alright as long you three are ready to go."

"We're ready," Dawn confirmed as she and Stacy appeared in the lobby, "Where are we going anyways?"

"Well," Chris thumbed over to John, "He says there are a few places around here.. And if we don't find something we can agree upon here, we'll just cab it elsewhere."

Stacy smiled, tugging a light jacket on. "That works for me.. I mean, I don't really care where we go."

Victoria nodded as she, Chris and Edge joined Stacy. "Well, the sooner we leave the sooner we can-"

"Wander around aimlessly?" Lita suggested as she, Dawn, Eddie and John took the lead. "So, let's go."

………

Rob and Torrie brought up the rear, the group exiting the hotel in comfortable silence. True to John's word, they could see a few clubs in one direction and in the other direction. They waited on the sidewalk a moment while Stacy, Dawn and Torrie debated over where would be the best place to go. In the end, they ended up heading to An Tua Nua.. For all of five minutes. Not only did the two blonde Diva's and Dawn nix the idea, but surprisingly so did Victoria and Lita.

"We can try the Financial District or we can head over to the Theater District." John sent a look to the assembled as they reconvened a block away from the nightclub. "Either way we'll be cabbin' it over there."

Dawn nodded, tucking her hands in jacket pockets. "Which place has more nightclubs that would be open Tuesday night?"

John shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck in thought. "They're 'bout even really.. I mean the best luck we'd have club hoppin' in Bean Town would be Thursday or later.. We'd prolly fair better though in the Theater District, plus there's Fanuelli Hall."

Chris let out a low sigh, "And what's at Fanuelli Hall?"

"A really nice pool hall, plus a club."

Lita shifted her weight from foot to foot, "That works for me.. I mean, if it all comes down to it.." she flicked a glance to Dawn, Torrie and Stacy. "You three can go to the club.. I'll be happy at the pool hall."

Stacy nodded, absently blowing a loose strand of hair from her face. "Or we can do both.. How late are they open?"

The West Newbury native frowned in thought, "Last I knew, they both close at 2."

"It's only 10:45 now." Torrie sent a look around, sweeping her hair from her face. "So, we can do both."

"Whatever, can we just leave?" Rob rolled his eyes then, "I'd like to do something instead of just stand around here and talk about it."

"Alright, let's just get those cabs." Dawn re-shouldered her purse. "Then it's off to Faneulli Hall?"

The group at large nodded in agreement, while Dawn, Victoria and Stacy took care of hailing the cabs. A cab trip later and they found themselves standing outside of The Rack.

Edge sent a look around before they entered the pool hall, "So who's playing?"

Lita cracked her knuckles, "I know I am.. Like I said, if y'all wanna head over to the club? I'll be more than okay just waitin' here."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "How about this then Li.. You beat me one on one in a game of pool, then you have to go to the club." She held up a hand when Lita seemed ready to agree, "And you have to dance.. No just sitting by at the bar."

The redheaded woman rolled her shoulders, confident she wouldn't lose. "You're on.. An' when I beat you? That means I get to stay here, no questions asked."

The New Jersey native rolled her eyes in response, the two Diva's entering the pool hall behind Edge and Rob. Suffice it to say, while Dawn and Lita started their game; Edge, Rob, Chris and John started one of their own at the table next to them. Torrie and Stacy opted to watch from the safety of the bar while Victoria and Eddie stood alongside to watch the two Diva's. And while Lita had been confident from the get go, that confidence started to fade when Dawn shot for the split. Later, the redheaded woman would learn that Dawn had been taking lessons from Eddie and Rob. The end result was Lita losing to the brunette Diva and thus sealing the redhead's fate where it concerned the club. Eventually, Lita and Dawn joined Victoria and Eddie to watch the other game of pool; the group staying at the pool hall another hour before they set off for the club.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. Altering a few matches were some pay-per-views are concerned..

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…

………………………….

While Torrie and Stacy set off to find the bathroom, the others secured the necessary tables and or booths to accommodate them all. Usually, they'd just take over a few tables and that would be that. But this particular evening, they found that option out of the picture. And it wasn't really the size of the group, but the crowd that was in the club. In the end they ended up splitting between two booths and one table. And even if that did lead to cramped seating arrangements.. Realistically they had no other options. Rob, Eddie, Edge, Chris and John were the lucky ones who actually got to sit down by the time Stacy and Torrie returned. That left the Diva's with one of two options- find a lap or stand. Dawn opted for the former, settling herself on Latino Heat's lap just as a waitress approached to take drink orders. Rob offered his lap to his own inter-gender partner, Edge following suit with the leggy blonde. And while Victoria and Lita were about ready to just stand; Dawn quite ordered them both to just take a seat. The raven haired Diva squished on the very corner of the booth cushion, squishing Chris, Dawn and Eddie in the process.

"Look, Dawn.. It's really not a big deal." Lita tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I'll just stand."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Li.. Just take a seat. We can't order anything until you do that."

Lita glared at her friend, weighing her slim options none the less. If it were a friend, she really wouldn't have a problem. But, John Cena was not her friend. And as such, she did have a problem.

"I ain't gonna bite ya," John stated when the redhead regarded him hesitantly. "Come on, what's the big deal?"

Dawn sighed patiently, "Li.. Just sit down so the rest of us can order."

The redhead smiled thinly, perching on the edge of John's lap. "No funny business, Cena."

"I promise," he stated solemnly, resting his palms flat on the table. "An' I'll even keep my hands where you can see 'em."

Lita ignored the brown haired man for the moment, leaning her elbows on the table. "I'll take a strawberry margarita please."

"Alright, so Thursday morning.." Victoria glanced around when the last drink order had been placed. "We have to be in Stamford.."

"And we get to board a bus!" Chris rolled his eyes, settling his back against the booth. "You'd think we were heading to summer camp or something."

"Well, in a way we kinda are." Stacy chewed on her lower lip, bridging her hands on the table. "I mean.. we're gonna be at training camp, remember?"

"Training camp for what?" Lita rolled her eyes, "We already know what we're supposed to do when we get in a ring."

"Duh," Rob shook his head, "Sure, we all know what we're supposed to do, but this is going to be an inter-gender division. You girls need to get used to wrestling against us guys."

"Plus, while some of you may have had more training," Torrie glanced between the redhead and the raven haired Diva's, "Not all of us have. Sure, Fit's done a lot but.. You both have me on experience."

"Exactly," Edge sent a mischievous look to the redhead, "The other part of camp is so we can get to know our partner better. Remember what Stephanie said: harmony and unity."

John snorted, "Bro, that is the last thing I'm looking forward to.. Trish has been nothing but a bitch an' it ain't even been a whole week.."

"That's because she just is," Lita stated solemnly. "She used to be pretty cool though."

"Used to be.. That is the key and operative phrase." Chris scowled momentarily, "But whatever.. Just ignore her. That'll piss her off more than anything."

"That's what I've been doin'," John shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I mean, if she wants to be a bitch, then she can be a bitch. I don' really care."

Dawn beamed, "Now that's the spirit.." the brunette Diva sent the redhead a look, "Now why can't you and Randy just get along?"

The redhead nearly choked on a pretzel, "Well duh.. Randy and his ego are just too close to allow any new friendships. Please Dawn, he's a prick.. I can't stand him, he can't stand me."

Stacy inclined her chin, "So what are you two gonna do about the title belts?"

"What do you mean?" Lita pursed her lips, using a half eaten pretzel piece as a gesturing tool. "I'm not gonna let that asshole keep me from holdin' another belt. I mean, no offense to any of y'all. But just because he's a self absorbed, jerk doesn't mean we can't work together."

Dawn snickered, an all knowing glint in her eyes. "Or until he just learns that it's your way or the highway, right?"

Lita waved it off, "Please.. It won't come down to that 'cos I'm not like that. We'll get to a truce eventually… or I'll just rip his head off."

Victoria snorted in disbelief, "You aren't like that? Please Li, you almost took his head off earlier at the pre-show meeting."

"Yeah?" Lita shook her head, "He was just askin' for it then."

"He did deserve it," Rob pointed out calmly. "Asshole deserves a hell of a lot more.. Punk needs to be put in his place."

"And he will," Chris reminded the Battle Creek native, "Remember? There's that sixteen man battle royal for the number one contender to his Intercontinental Title."

"Which should be mine," John stated with a smirk, "If it hadn't a been for Batista an' Flair.. Man, I'd still be champ."

"Who else is entered?" Torrie sent a look between the two booths, "I'm guessing Chris, Edge, Rob and John.. Right?"

The New York native nodded in confirmation, "Big Joke, Kane, Chumpstain, Shelton, Mick Foley, Steven Richards, the Hurricane, Matt Hardy, Kenzo, Booker and some mystery guy who's coming up from O.V.W."

Lita stretched out her arms, nodding to Victoria as she spoke. "I wouldn't be too surprised if there's a match between you an' Trish for the number one contenders spot."

"Or a four way.." the raven haired Diva stated thoughtfully, "Me, Trish, Molly and Jazz."

"That too," the redhead conceded with a roll of her shoulders. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they did another battle royal. I mean, there's you four, plus Jackie an' Nidia."

The raven haired woman nodded, "We'll find out I guess.. I mean, with the rosters joined, the women's division is stronger now."

Dawn snorted, "So long as they don't schedule too many bra and panties matches and shit like that.. I'm actually thankful for being included in the women's division."

The Sanford resident shuddered, "If they make me defend that belt in a bra and panties match.. So help me God…" she trailed off, sending a quizzical look to Eddie. "Hey you.. What's up? Why're you bein' so quiet?"

Latino Heat grimaced, "That match with Chris, mamacita. That was the first time we've wrestled.. And mama? I got sore muscles in places I didn't know I had."

Dawn's eyes flooded with concern, "Eddie.. Why didn't you say anything? We could've just stayed in tonight."

"Yeah, Eddie why didn't you say anything?" Chris sighed over dramatically, "We could've spent the evening in instead of being dragged here."

"Anyway.." Lita slipped off her perch, "I'm gonna use the facilities since the drinks haven't gotten here yet.. I'll be back."

……..

Not long after the redhead disappeared, did their ordered drinks arrive at the tables. But since she didn't know that and since she really had to use the bathroom, she kept on. Granted yes, she did have to wait.. Lord knew why there were always less women's bathrooms than men's. Part of her was tempted to just barge into the men's bathroom, but for whatever reasons or another, she didn't. Instead, she waited and none too patiently at that. Eventually though, she made it into the bathroom and once she was done she was more than ready to head back to the booths. Lita would be thwarted, however, she just exiting the bathroom to run head on into a soft wall. The redheaded Diva had just started offering an apology when she noticed who that wall was.

"Fancy seein' you here," she quipped dryly. "Would you mind movin' now?"

Randy smirked, "And just why would I want to do that? There's no one here to stop me, no one here to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Asshole," she hissed through clenched teeth. "We're not even on work hours, nowhere near an arena.. Just get out of my way and leave me alone."

He stepped to the side, seemingly allowing her to pass.. But she had just moved an inch when his hand closed over her forearm.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

The Legend Killer yanked her closer to him, "I think you and I need to have a little talk.. About the way our 'partnership' is going to be run."

The redhead squirmed, "I really don't feel like havin' that conversation with you right now. Come to think of it? I really don't think it's necessary."

His grip tightened on her arm, "Why not? You sure don't seem busy."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "On the contrary, Orton. I'm here with friends.. An' I'd really like to get back to them."

"They can wait," he replied casually. "This can't."

"I think it can," she tried to wrench her arm free, "And if you don't let me go, I will hurt you."

Randy scoffed, his grip tightening a fraction more. "What can you do to me?"

Lita arched an eyebrow, "I can ensure that you never produce offspring."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Look, Lita. We've already established a few things.. Mainly that you don't like me, I don't like you.. We both hate this stupid partnership. But since we can't do anything about it, I figured I'd offer you a few options to make this a little more.. Pleasant."

She clenched her jaw, squaring her shoulders as she did so. "I really don't want to know what your options are, Orton."

"Too bad," he pulled sharply on her arm, dragging her behind him as he ducked out of a side door. "I really have no problem being an asshole to you, but in spite of that? I'm willing to compromise if you are."

Lita regarded him with suspicion, "An' just what are the terms? Hmm? That I follow you around like you follow Hunter? That I become your 'bitch'?" the Diva sneered, "Keep dreaming, jerk. Because it ain't gonna happen."

"Please, you might be good enough to be my tag partner, but you aren't anywhere close to being-"

"Like I'd want to be." She rolled her eyes, attempting again to free her arm from his iron grip. "Get over yourself you twit. You aren't God's gift to women."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? I have a whole table full of beautiful women who will say otherwise by the time this night is over."

She smiled wryly, "Then why are you wastin' your breath on little ole' me, hmm?"

"Because we aren't done talking yet." His grip slacked for a moment, "I told you, I was willing to compromise.. But if you're just gonna be a bitch then-"

"I hate to break it to you," she cut him off with a smirk, "But you're more of a bitch than I am."

Randy smiled darkly and Lita prepared herself for the impending blow.

"Is there something wrong?" Dave Batista questioned smoothly, his hand wrapped around Randy's wrist.

Randy forced a calm smile on his face, "Nothing at all man, why?"

The D.C. native glanced skeptically between the other two, "Uh huh.. So why do you have a death grip on her arm?"

"Because he's an asshole, that's why."

Batista let out a short sigh, his eyes pinned sharply on Randy. "Look, Hunter's starting to question why it's taken you this long to use the damn bathroom. And after what happened earlier? I really don't think he'd want to know why."

The Legend Killer rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Hunter would understand-"

"I don't think so." Batista replied shortly, "Now why don't you just let her go."

"What the hell is your problem?" Randy scoffed finally easing his grip on the redheads arm. "Why do you care about what happens to her?"

"That's really none of your business, Randy.. But if you want to know?" Batista released Randy's wrist. "Hunter thought it would be best if someone keeps an eye on her."

The Legend Killer snorted, "Why? She's not much good to Evolution anyway."

"Hello?" Lita spoke up, her eyes sparking angrily. "Still here asshole."

Randy glared at the Diva, "This isn't over yet. You're gonna learn, one way or another Lita."

The Diva tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Fuck off, jerk. If I could get another partner, believe me- I would."

Randy smiled thinly, "And I would be more than happy to assist you." With a short nod to Batista, Randy left the small alley, leaving the door ajar for the remaining two.

Batista shook his head when Randy left, turning his attention to the redheaded Diva. "Are you alright?"

Quite gingerly, she rubbed her arm. "I'll be fine." A short sigh escaped her then, "Thanks.."

The D.C. native shrugged indifferently, "Like I said.. Hunter was questioning why it had taken Randy so long."

"I know," she shrugged all the same. "But for what it's worth.. Thank you. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

He nodded, gesturing to the door then. "Your friends were also wondering why it had taken you so long to use the bathroom."

She raised an eyebrow, "Are you guys spying on me or something?"

Dave chuckled softly, "No.. but when I was heading this way, I overheard .. Dawn I think, going on and on about how you probably tried to climb out of the window."

Lita laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was tempted to.. But, as you saw, I didn't quite make it."

He nodded, holding the door open for her. "Yeah well.. Like I also said- Hunter wants someone to keep an eye on you."

"And that someone would be you, I take it?" Lita smirked, "Thanks.. But no thanks.. I can take care of myself."

He shook his head, "Not an option.. Hunter knows how much of an ass Randy can be. Hell, Hunter's been a pretty big influence where that's concerned. Point being- Randy may not realize how much of an asset you are to Evolution, but Hunter does."

"Ahh.." she nodded in understanding, "So Hunter is just having you keep an eye on me to insure his assets?" She rolled her eyes as they walked through the small hallway leading to the club. "I almost feel like a stock investment."

Dave smiled wryly, "Well in a way you are.. I mean, you're the woman's champion.. You and Randy are going after the Inter-Gender belts.."

"And since everyone in Evolution has a purpose.." she finished with a nod, "Yeah I got it."

Dave nodded shortly, "Here's a tip for you though- Randy's got a temper to match yours.. Or so I've heard about yours anyway. One of you is gonna have to give a little."

She snorted, "Well it ain't gonna be me. I refuse to bend to that ass kissing, egotistical, jerk."

He held up his hands in mock defense, "Just a suggestion, alright?" Dave ran a hand over his hair. "Try to stay out of trouble.. I don't feel like playin' bodyguard all night."

Lita batted her eyelashes innocently, "I'll try my best.."

Dave shook his head in response, offering a short wave to the redhead as they parted ways.

"There you are!" Dawn declared when the redhead appeared. "What took you so long?"

Lita smiled shakily, "I kinda got held up."

Chris eyed her skeptically, "Held up?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Chill out Chris, I'm fine." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Where's my margarita?"

The blonde man smiled sheepishly, "Well we weren't sure when you were coming back.. And we couldn't just let it sit there."

"Thanks a lot," Lita drawled sardonically, "Really you guys- I truly appreciate it."

Dawn waved it off nonchalantly, "Well now that you're back.. Let's dance!" She scooted out of the booth, grabbing the redhead by the elbow on her way to the dance floor.

Torrie and Stacy followed suit, Victoria opting to sit this one out.

John, Chris and Rob caught the masked wince on the redhead's face, Rob's eyes narrowing in suspicion as the two Diva's proceeded to dance.

"Something's wrong." the Battle Creek native stated with a frown. "And I want to know what."

Chris nodded in agreement, "But she won't tell us.. So, unless we can con her into telling us?"

"I know that," Rob rolled his eyes, settling back in the booth. "It's bad enough already that she has to put up with that asshole's shit.."

"Hide me," Lita pleaded as she quite snuck over to the booth. "Please? Dawn hasn't realized I'm gone yet."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Will you tell us what's wrong?"

The redhead scoffed, "There's nothing wrong."

"Uh huh," Rob shook his head, "Then why were you trying to hide some pretty damn obvious pain?"

"I have no idea as to what you're-" she winced when a hand closed very lightly over her arm. "Talking about."

John raised an eyebrow, releasing her arm as he spoke. "Now, it really ain't any of our business.. In particular, it ain't any of my business. But, what happened?"

She scowled, "Nothing happened alright? I just got my arm caught in the door."

Chris snorted in disbelief, grabbing the redhead's hand. "Caught in the door, my ass." He stood up then, gently forcing her to sit down while he pushed up her shirt sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush," Chris commanded as he examined her arm. "Right.. So door's have hands? Because I might be mistaken, but this looks like someone's handprint on your arm."

Lita frowned, "It's not a big deal alright?" She yanked her arm back, elbowing John in the process. "Sorry."

"I'm alright," he reassured the Diva, taking a moment to examine her arm for himself. "But are you?"

"I'll be perfectly fine," Lita let out a sigh, "Don't worry about me, okay? Either one of you." She sent a pointed look between Rob and Chris. "I'm fine."

The blonde man opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off when Dawn Marie came back to the booth. The brunette Diva proceeded to grab John, Lita, Chris and Rob; subsequently dragging the four to the dance floor with her. One trip later found Eddie, Victoria and Edge on the dance floor, the New Jersey native quite demanding they just dance and have fun. The redhead found herself sharing a dance first with Rob, then with Chris.. Then Eddie before she switched back to Rob. But, by the time the were ready to call it a night, the most steady of her dance partners, had been John. The run in with Randy was at the back of her mind by that point, the redhead focusing for once on what the future held. Her position in Evolution, unfortunately, seemed permanent. But that didn't mean she couldn't make Randy's life a living hell in the process.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. Altering a few matches were some pay-per-views are concerned..

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing that hasn't been said already…and yes, I know things get unrealistic, but it's fiction.. The camp does exist, the training facility I highly doubt.

………………………….

_Thursday Morning- WWE Corporate Headquarters_

By the time 9:00 a.m. rolled around, and half of the inter-gender participants had arrived. Suitcases and gym bags were piled on one stretch of the sidewalk surrounding the main building while the wrestlers and Diva's mingled. Or rather, they grouped themselves in various areas, though not according to their respective teams. Overseeing it all, Shane and Stephanie were leaning against the designated tour bus by the pile of luggage. Jackie, Charlie, Nidia and Maven were clustered on one piece of concrete; the four in various stages of waking up. Shannon, Jacqueline and Torrie were gathered near the luggage pile with Jazz and Rodney not far off. Gail was currently occupying a stretch of grass, her gym bag cushioning her head. Soon enough, another van pulled into the parking lot; Edge, Stacy, Rob, Dawn, Eddie, Victoria and Chris exiting shortly after. Another van quickly followed the first; this vehicle toting Trish, Christian, Molly, Kurt, Lita and John. And no sooner had the Canadian duo exited did they make a beeline for Shane and Stephanie.

Dawn raised an eyebrow as she dropped off her suitcases, "What's their deal?"

John rolled his eyes, depositing another four suitcases in the growing pile. "Trish is convinced that she can get Stephanie to change her mind 'bout the partners.. Apparently, she's got a real problem havin' me as her partner.. An' Christian ain't so hot 'bout havin' Jacqueline as his partner."

Chris snorted as he plopped down another four suitcases, "I can't really say I'm surprised. Not that they're complaining but that they hadn't done this sooner."

Victoria nodded, jamming her hands in her back pockets. "Well, I don't remember Shane or Stephanie saying anything about the tag teams being set in stone.."

Lita removed her sunglasses from her jacket pocket, "I don't think they did either. And if they can get their partners switched.. I want mine switched."

Rob raised an eyebrow after he had dropped another two suitcases to the pile. "How's your arm?"

The redhead slipped her sunglasses on, shouldering her backpack as she replied. "It's fine thanks."

Eddie let out a low whistle as the group at large clustered on the sidewalk. "So, this is all of us?" He slipped on his own sunglasses, plopping down on the concrete. "I wonder who's gonna be training us and whatever."

"It's almost all of us," Edge corrected shortly. "Looks like Pansy Boy Orton isn't here yet."

"Hey everyone," Torrie greeted as she and Shannon made their way over. "What's up?"

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Um we just got here, so not much Torr."

Stacy rolled her shoulders as she plopped down on the sidewalk. "How was your flight?"

"Same ole, same ole.." the Boise native stated as she settled on the concrete. "I slept."

"Did any of you take a look at the schedule?" Shannon sent a questioning look around. "After we have all of the 'assessments' an' stuff.. Wednesday and Friday they have us doing in ring training.. Thursday we have partner training and on Friday afternoon we have practice matches."

"Partner training?" Chris echoed incredulously, "What kind of partner training?"

"Well," Dawn reached into Rob's backpack, digging around for the handbook. "According to this thing," she opened the book, flipping through until she found the schedules. "It's called foundations of trust."

Kurt spoke up from his spot nearby, "Saturday we have more training, either in ring or just with one of the trainers.. Sundays are the only free day."

"Fun, fun." Lita quipped dryly. "Does the handbook mention anything about how the actual days are scheduled?"

Molly cleared her throat, her copy of the handbook propped in her arms. "Our day starts at 6:30.. Breakfast at 7:00, followed by warm ups and exercise at 8:30. Our training stuff starts at 10:30 and goes until 12:30. Lunch is served at 1:00, and then we have another training session or whatever between 2:30 and 5:30."

Kurt nodded, "Then dinner at 7:00 and after that we're free."

"This is just like summer camp.. How long are we going to be doing this anyway?" Chris shook his head, adding almost thoughtfully: "I wonder if they'll have bunk beds for us."

Eddie made a face, "You think they'll have an arts and crafts hall for us too? Ooh, and if they have that.. Do you think we'll have a nightly campfire?"

"Dude," Chris slowly backed away from his friend. "I was kidding.. Making a joke, you know? Ha ha."

"Anyway, to answer your question Chris and like Stephanie mentioned Tuesday, we're staying at this 'camp' for sixteen weeks.. Then it's back to the regular rosters for us." Dawn placed the handbook back into Rob's backpack, nodding then to Stephanie, Christian, Trish and Shane. "Looks like Blonde Ambition was successful."

Lita scowled, "Well that's not very fair.. I want my partner changed too."

Rob frowned as a white stretch limo pulled into the parking lot. "Looks like you'll get your chance.." He gestured offhandedly as the limo came to a stop. "Trouble has arrived."

Chris raised an eyebrow as Randy, Hunter and Flair exited the limo. "Since when did a two person partnership become a group activity?"

"Since your partner is in Evolution," Lita stated with a roll of her eyes. "That and Hunter and I reached a little deal."

Rob blinked, "You mean to tell me that you and the big nose buffoon actually had a civil conversation?" The Battle Creek native held a hand to her forehead. "No signs of fever.."

The redhead opened her mouth to say something when the Evolution trio made their way over.

"Lita," Hunter greeted abruptly. "If I could have a moment of your time.. Alone."

Chris huffed, "And just what is so important that you need to speak to her alone?"

Hunter turned his attention briefly to the blonde man. "If it concerned you then I wouldn't need to speak to her alone, would I?"

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes at her friend. "This won't take long.. So just chill." She turned her attention to Hunter then, nodding to an unoccupied area a few feet away.

Chris, Rob, Dawn and Eddie looked on suspiciously but remained where they were none the less.

"Look," Hunter began when they were out of hearing range. "Dave told me about what happened the other night."

Lita slipped off her sunglasses, an eyebrow raising at the blonde man. "And? What of it?"

Hunter tucked his sunglasses into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. "The next time it happens, you come to me- understand?"

The redhead smirked, "You know.. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were concerned." She raised an eyebrow then, "Careful there Helmsley.. Wouldn't want to ruin your 'bad ass' image."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and agree alright? I can't have anything detrimental happening to one half of the future inter-gender champions. And Dave, obviously isn't here with us.. So, if anything happens-"

"I'll be sure to let you know." Lita promised solemnly. "Was there anything else?"

Hunter flicked a glance to the youngest member of Evolution before his hazel gaze fell back to the redhead. "No, that was all.." He slipped his sunglasses back on, "How's your arm?"

She smiled thinly, "My arm is fine.. No thanks to jackass over there, but it's fine, see?" She demonstrated shortly, offering her inter-gender partner a one fingered salute. "Everything is working order and I'm ready to start training."

…..

Hunter merely nodded, the conversation ending shortly after. And no sooner had Lita re-joined the others did Stephanie and Shane call for a halt to all conversations in the parking lot. First, Stephanie informed Jacqueline and John that their partners had been switched.. That announcement garnered smug looks from Christian and Trish, while Lita scowled. The redheaded Diva was just getting ready to inquire if she could switch her partner when Stephanie stated that would be the only change made. Needless to say, both Randy and Lita were far from happy with the verdict. Next to speak was Shane, the brown haired man letting them know they'd be on the bus for the next two hours or so. In addition, he informed them that the WWE had taken the liberty of renting a camp in Henryville, Pennsylvania. That news garnered a good chuckle from Chris, Shane further explaining that they would be at this camp until June. After that, they would re-locate to a new training facility better suited for the company's use. Stephanie ended the little informational bit by letting them know that they would be assigning trainers in groups on Saturday. Today, since they would only have a half day of use, would be at their leisure. Once that had been transpired, the inter-gender division packed up their suitcases on the tour bus. To nearly everyone's surprise, Hunter and Flair added their own luggage to the cargo bays beneath the bus. Finally, once everything was packed; the teams boarded the bus.

"Tell me something, Red." Chris began as he, Victoria, Lita and Dawn filed down the narrow aisle. "Why are Big Nose and Older than Dirt going along for the ride?"

"Because," Lita let out a patient sigh, selecting the second to last seat in the back. "That was part of the deal.. I get to do my own thing, for the most part, if Hunter and Flair are assigned as Coach and Manager."

"Uh huh," Chris shook his head, taking the seat across from the redheaded Diva. "And when did all of this go down?"

"Well dad." The redhead rolled her eyes, noting absently that Dawn and Eddie were seated in front of her. "We agreed on this Tuesday.. Like I said, Hunter and I came to a little agreement. This way, I won't be completely 'evolved'."

Rob shook his head settling into the aisle seat in front of Chris and Victoria. "I still don't like it.. I mean, now we hafta put up with The Nose and Pansy Boy?"

"Hey, losers." Randy stood in the aisle a moment, "I don't really care if you don't like it, okay? This is Evolution's business, keep your noses out of it."

The Battle Creek native rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, prissy boy."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, blue eyes shifting next to his tag team partner. "How thoughtful," he held a hand to his heart. "You saved me a seat."

"Actually," John tossed his bag into the unoccupied aisle seat. "I was 'bout to sit here since my tag team partner," he thumbed over to Jacqueline whom was in the very back seat. "Is sittin' there.. As you can see, there ain't no more room."

"So?" Randy gestured to the unoccupied seat he was standing next to. "You can sit right here. My partner is sitting there."

"Or," Edge stood from the very back, the tall blonde Canadian and Stacy sharing the space with Jacqueline. "You can sit there.. Matter of fact, I think I see your name written all over it." He smirked then, "See? Reekasaurus Randy."

Randy smirked in turn, "Cute.. Real cute."

"Anyway," John flopped down into the seat, "Unless you feel like sharing this seat.. Looks like your ass is sittin' elsewhere."

The St. Louis native looked ready to retort, when a hand unceremoniously pushed him into the unoccupied seat. Shortly after, Hunter and Flair seated themselves opposite their Evolution cohort.

Chris grinned broadly at this development, exchanging a look with Rob as the rest of the bus filled. "Ya know, Robbie my boy.. It's been awhile since we've had one of our sing alongs."

Rob grinned in turn, "You're absolutely right Chris. It has been awhile."

Dawn let out a sigh, "Oh Lord, help us all.. It's going to be a long two hours on this bus."

"Sing along?" Stacy blinked, looking to Lita for clarification. "They aren't serious, are they?"

Lita nodded, "Unfortunately.. Yup they are. I hope you brought along a c.d or mp3 player."

"I'm prepared," Edge brought out his mp3 player, a set of headphones in his free hand. "If this one is anything like the pre-Wrestlemania sing along, we're all in for it."

John made a face, digging in his bag for his own mp3 player. "So that's what that racket was? Man, it sounded like some dyin' cats or somethin'."

"It's been worse," Dawn put it dryly. "When they're drunk and you add in Bubba and Devon.. Head for the hills."

"Or Tommy," Lita added solemnly. "I love them like family, but.. They really need to lay off the singing."

Chris scoffed, "You insult the Mongoose McQueen? See if I ever invite you to a concert again."

Jazz snorted from a few rows up, "Boy.. You may be a 'professional' but.. Seriously, y'all tortured us that one time."

The New York native rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, you know you love it.. And look, we even have the Billion Dollar Bitch here to help us."

Stephanie glared from the front of the bus, Chris grinning innocently in response. It was to the strains of a rollicking -yet inanely off key- rendition of 100 bottles of beer on the wall that bus rolled out of the parking lot. Mercifully so, the majority of the bus was spared the serenading as headphones appeared on nearly all of their heads. Still though, they had roughly two hours.. And that was presuming there would be no traffic from Connecticut to Pennsylvania. Suffice it to say, by the time the bus crossed the state line into Pennsylvania, everyone had enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: I am going to try and do my best to cover all of the inter-gender teams…and yes, I know things get unrealistic, but it's fiction.. The camp does exist.. But I'll be changing a few things about it, the training facility I highly doubt.

………………………….

Two excruciating hours later found the bus parked at the designated camp. Granted yes, most of the inter-gender participants had mp3 or C.D. players to spare them from the noise.. But some had forgotten to bring extra batteries. Amongst the unfortunate were Randy, Trish, Christian and Lita… the redhead, however, had found some unexpected solace in the body next to her. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure if the rap and hip hop was any better, but she reasoned anything was better than listening to Rob and Chris. Not that she would admit that aloud, nor would she start listening to rap anytime soon.. It was the thought that counted. Whatever the case, she had been somewhat spared, but she was still grateful when the bus came to a stop. Of course, the process of de-boarding took nearly as long.. If not longer than the boarding process. And once all of the bags had been sorted and claimed; the inter gender division plus Hunter and Flair, awaited the next set of instructions.

"Alright," Shane slipped on his sunglasses as he addressed the group at large. "First things first, lets get room assignments out of the way.. Then we'll meet up at that recreational hall over there." He gestured to a large building off in the distance. "At this time, you all will meet the trainers, coaches and managers."

Stephanie nodded from her spot beside her brother. "We're going to group you guys so two or three teams will be sharing quarters.. Bathrooms depend on your rooming arrangements- groups of four share one bathroom while the groups of six share two bathrooms." She paused to remove a sheet of paper from her bag, "In Cabin A- Jackie, Charlie, Gail and Shannon. Cabin B- Christian, Trish, Dawn and Eddie. Cabin C- Edge, Stacy, Rob and Torrie. Cabin D- Lita, Randy, Victoria, Chris, Jacqueline and John. Finally, in Cabin E- Molly, Kurt, Nidia, Maven, Jazz and Rodney."

Shane glanced between Ric and Hunter, "The two of you will be sharing quarters with the rest of the management and coaching staff." He paused to check over the camp layout, "Cabins A, C and E are to the right of the recreational hall while Cabins B, D and the coaching staff are to the left."

Stephanie took a moment to look them all over. "For now, just drop of your stuff, maybe figure out your sleeping arrangements.. You'll have time to unpack later."

"Fun," Victoria uttered dryly as she hefted up her suitcases. "But on the bright side Li.. We're roomies."

The redhead snorted, "Yeah? We're also right near the coaching staff.. Plus, there's my wonderful inter-gender partner."

"Lighten up," Dawn grinned as she joined the two. "You're near me and Eddie, so it won't be all that bad."

"For all of you maybe," Randy rolled his eyes from his spot behind the three Diva's. "Not only am I stuck with that," he gestured to John, "But with you.."

Chris scoffed, "You should consider yourself lucky, junior. You have the one and only, Ayatollah of Rock and Rolla with you."

"We're also sharing bathrooms." Jacqueline reminded them all. "I'm guessing that one bathroom for us three," she motioned between herself, Victoria and Lita. "Then one bathroom for the three of you."

Eddie frowned thoughtfully, "You think we have bunks or that they're gonna be merciful and give us all a separate bed."

"We'll find out in a minute," Chris nodded up ahead to a cluster of cabins. "It looks like we've reached, Cabin Sweet Cabin."

Victoria sighed, "I really hope we aren't in bunk beds.. And that the bathrooms aren't too small."

"Well," John began as he pushed open the door. "Lets go find out.."

The group of six fell silent as they trooped inside, met first with the sight of one common room.

"Not too shabby," Chris commented first. "Television, v.c.r., d.v.d player and a pool table.."

Victoria nodded ahead to two doors, "I'm thinking that's where the bathrooms are…and those doors on either side are the bedrooms."

Jacqueline shrugged, proceeding to one of the doors after she had set down a suitcase. "Lets hope that we do have single beds.."

Lita was the first to open the door, the redhead grinning in delight. "We're in luck gals.. Just pick a bed."

"Damn it," Randy scowled as he, John and Chris entered the second bedroom. "I'm claiming a bottom bunk…simply for the fact, I'm taller than you two and I need my leg room."

"Whateva," John rolled his eyes as he tossed a suitcase on a top bunk. "A bed is a bed."

Chris nodded his agreement as he claimed a bottom bunk. "Having the extra bunk just means more storage space."

"We're ready whenever you three are," Lita called from the common area. "And I don't know about y'all, but I'm pretty interested to see who are trainers are for this whole thing."

"We're ready," the blonde man voiced as the three joined the Divas. "Did you three end up with bunk beds too?"

"Nope," Victoria grinned. "We've got single beds.. But a slight problem.."

John raised an eyebrow as they set out, "An' that problem would be?"

Jacqueline smiled, "Not enough storage space."

Chris shook his head, "Well that won't be a problem…we've got a free top bunk if you ladies need it."

"So you guys have bunks too?" Dawn queried as they met up half way to the recreational hall. "We've got one room with two bunk beds."

Lita grinned, "Me, Vikki and Jacqueline have a room with three single beds.. The guys have the room with the bunks."

Dawn nudged her friend, "Well I guess it's a good thing Trish switched partners, hmm? Otherwise you and Vikki would be stuck with her."

"We have a pool table in our cabin too." Chris wiggled his eyebrows, "Plus a television."

"Man, you got all the good stuff." Eddie grumbled good naturedly as they filed into the recreational hall. "All we got is an ole' beat up couch an' a junk television."

…..

Conversation came to an abrupt halt as they drifted further inside, the teams seating themselves according to Stephanie's directions. Hunter and Ric found themselves seated on the stage with Stephanie and Shane along with several empty chairs. Also set up on the stage was one table and a laminated chart outlining the schedule. To the right of the stage was a layout of the camp, while a bulletin board occupied the space on the right. From their vantage points, those in the first row could see several sign up sheets and what appeared to be more schedules. But, they didn't know for sure and it appeared they wouldn't have much time to question it.

"First," Shane cleared his throat as he addressed the assembled. "Let's get our coaches and managers squared away. Some of you may be sharing a coach and management team, so just be prepared. For the most part, you'll just be meeting with them once this gets started but they will be here if you need to talk to them."

Stephanie moved from her spot to a side door. "Some of the coaches and managers will also be performing double duty as trainers.." She opened the door then, "First we have the coach and manager for Torrie, Rob, Dawn and Eddie.. Tommy Dreamer and Lance Storm, respectively."

"Next, we've got the coach and manager for Stacy, Edge, Christian and Trish." Shane opened another side door. "You four will be working with the Rock and Mick Foley."

"Gail, Shannon, Molly and Kurt.." Stephanie glanced to the four in question, "You all will be working with Steve Austin."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Just Steve?"

The brunette nodded. "Just Steve.. We couldn't find anyone else who was willing to work alongside him."

Shane glanced between Jazz and Rodney. "We understand that the two of you requested no manager or coach."

Jazz nodded, "That's right.. Rodney and I have worked together enough, I think we know what we're doing."

Stephanie shrugged, "Nidia, Maven, Chris and Victoria you four will be working with Shawn Michaels and Ivory."

Jacqueline raised a hand, "If it's alright with you.. I think me an' my partner here can wing it."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you really want.." the dark haired man glanced back to Hunter and Ric. "But to be on the safe side, we'll assign the two of you to Ric and Hunter. You won't necessarily report to them like Randy and Lita, but if you need them.."

Stephanie cleared her throat, "You trainers are Ivory, Tommy, Lance, Steve and possibly Shawn. We'll figure out who's working with who after we get our assessments done tomorrow."

Shane nodded, setting aside the stack of papers in his hand. "Assessments will start after breakfast.. We're also hoping to start some partner training tomorrow, but that all depends on how long the assessments run."

"So, what do we do now?"

Shane shrugged, "For now you're free. Unpack, explore the grounds, whatever.. Just remember that dinner starts at 7:00 so unless you want to go hungry, report to the dining hall at that time."

Stephanie scrutinized the teams. "Every day after breakfast we'll have a group meeting. Mostly to discuss the schedule for the day as different teams will be working on different things."

Torrie sent a look to the leggy blonde. "Guess we better go unpack then.."

Rob rolled his eyes good naturedly, "The way things are looking already, most of your stuff is gonna end up outside."

"Hey Li," Dawn began as they exited the recreational hall, "After you're done un-packing, how about we go explore a bit?"

The redhead shrugged, opening her mouth to respond when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "Tommy, you goof!" She made a face as he proceeded to lift her upwards. "Put me down!"

He grinned stupidly, as he set her on her feet. "Can't help it, Red.. It's been awhile."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips as she addressed him. "And what am I? Chopped liver?"

"With onions," Tommy replied solemnly. "How've you girls been?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Same as ever Tommy.. Don't you watch?"

"Dreamer.." Chris greeted with a grin. "How're things?"

"Going," he raised an eyebrow at the blonde man. "Who's your partner for all of this?"

Victoria waved, "That'd be me actually.. Which, I'm pretty sure we've met before."

Tommy nodded, "Through Stevie, right?" He turned his attention to the redhead, "And your partner is…?"

Lita made a face, thumbing over to Randy. "That jackass right there."

Tommy blinked, "I know I saw Flair and Helmsley up there.. But I thought there was four of you?"

"Five," Lita corrected dryly. "I'm in Evolution now, because of my partner.. But yes, there's four."

He nodded slowly, "I see…well, I gotta head back up to the management and coaches quarters, so I'll see you around, yeah?"

Dawn and Lita waved in unison, "See ya Dreamer."

"I'll meet you right out here," Dawn mentioned before she made her way inside. "Although, I'm not sure how long this'll take.."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I won't hold my breath on you getting here first."

Victoria sent the redhead a look when they were all inside. "So, what to do first.. Clothes or bathroom crap."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever ya know? But we should probably figure out how much of our junk we can fit in our room."

"Right," the raven haired Diva nodded. "Chris, that offer is still open right? Because I'm thinking we'll probably need some extra storage space."

The blonde man nodded, "So long as we don't need it, yeah. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Cool," Lita grinned before she ducked inside the bedroom. "We'll probably see you in a few then, to drop off some extra stuff."

The six split up fully then to unpack their belongings. And as they had anticipated, a portion of the collective things from the Divas room did wind up on the top bunk in the guys room. Once that was all settled, the six minus Randy, exited the cabin to explore the grounds with Dawn, Eddie, Torrie and Rob. They met up shortly with Edge, Stacy, Tommy and Lance; the group at large choosing to wander aimlessly since they had no map. At any rate, by the time they returned to their respective cabins; Lita was greeted with the sight of Hunter and Ric lounging on the couch. Coach and manager requested a moment of time to meet with Randy and Lita, their four cabin-mates exiting temporarily.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: I am going to try and do my best to cover all of the inter-gender teams but, I want to also focus on the secondary plot- that being Lita and Evolution.…and yes, I know things get unrealistic, but it's fiction.. The camp does exist.. But I'll be changing a few things about it, the training facility I highly doubt.

………………………….

As the door shut to the cabin, Lita turned to her inter-gender partner, coach and manager. Said inter-gender partner was currently situated in the lone chair of the common room; leaving the redheaded Diva with one of three options. Either stand across from the couch, sit on the couch or lean against the pool table. Leaning against the pool table would put her at the furthest distance from the couch.. And judging from the expressions on both Hunter and Ric's face, plus the thick binder and video tapes between them…this little meeting was probably one of great importance. Of course, she could just be a pill and lean against the pool table. But, before she had a chance to make up her mind, Ric and Hunter moved from the couch. The binder was moved and placed on the pool table while the video tapes were stacked near the television. One pointed look that obviously meant 'move' and the Legend Killer was occupying the couch cushion previously occupied by Hunter. The chair option was nixed when Ric decided it was needed for his use.

Hunter flicked a glance to the redhead, "The sooner you sit down, the sooner we can get started."

"I know that," Lita replied tersely. "I'm just trying to figure out where I should sit."

The blonde man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lita, just take a seat on the couch. You'll need a good view of the television anyway."

The redhead rolled her eyes, flopping unceremoniously onto the couch. "Do we get popcorn and a soda? I can't watch a movie without it.."

Hunter merely shook his head, picking up the nearby binder. "Ric and I thought you two might want to know what's in store for the next sixteen weeks."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that cheating?"

Randy snorted, sparing a glance to the redhead. "No, it's called being prepared. We have to assume that every coach and manager will be going over this information with their teams."

"Uh huh, so… why didn't you tell Jacqueline and John to stay?" Hazel eyes glanced questioningly between Hunter and Ric. "Technically, you're their coach and manager too."

"So?" Hunter shrugged, "That doesn't mean you or Randy can't relay all of this information to them, right? And besides, who said we're only discussing inter-gender business?"

Lita snorted, "I don't see all members of Evolution present, so why would you discuss Evolution business?"

Hunter rolled his shoulders, patience wearing thin. "Did I say it was Evolution business?"

Ric coughed, focusing his attention solely on the redhead. "H and I feel the need to discuss the partnership here.." He glanced between Lita and Randy. "If the two of you fail, not only do you bring yourselves down…but you also bring Evolution down."

"Uh huh," Lita nodded slowly, pushing back a few strands of rebellious hair. "So what would you suggest?"

"We'll get to that later." Hunter nodded down to the binder in his hands. "First, we'll go over the schedule." Opening the binder, he added: "No talking while Ric and I are talking."

The two on the couch shifted, both to get comfortable and to put more space between them.

"As it was stated earlier, team assessments and individual assessments take place tomorrow." The Game glanced between the two volatile partners. "Individual assessments are only for the Divas that management has deemed necessary." He paused, flipping to the next page in the binder. "Should a Diva and her partner not be needed for the afternoon assessment they are free for the afternoon."

Ric cleared his throat, "But that's only if they pass the team assessment. If they can't pass the team assessment, they go straight on to partner training for the afternoon."

Lita suppressed a sigh, "And just what does this partner training consist of?"

Hunter shrugged, "That's up to the discretion of the coach and manager.. It could either be in ring training or 'suggested' activities from a designated list."

"Suggested activities?" Randy echoed doubtfully. "Just what in the hell are these suggested activities?"

"If I had a the list, I'd be more than happy to tell you." Hunter inwardly sighed. "Remember when Stephanie mentioned the after breakfast meetings? That's when we find out what the suggested activities are. So, presuming we don't have a list to work with…the two of you will be undergoing some in-ring training."

Ric nodded, "Tomorrow you're right back to in-ring training and on Monday, you two start training with another team." He bridged his hands together, "Saturday is a team challenge day and on Sunday, you travel."

Hunter flipped through another two pages. "One week from this coming Wednesday, you start your practice matches.. That gives you Wednesday, Thursday and Friday next week to work on your team skills."

"Wait a minute," Randy glanced between his mentors. "With all of this 'partner' training, where are we going to find the time to train individually? I mean, we both have titles to defend, and last I checked? I don't exactly fit the description of a Women's Division competitor."

The Game grinned, setting the binder aside. "That's why the two of you need to get your act together so you can function as a team. Any time that you don't use training as a team, you can use to train on your own…under our supervision, of course."

Lita shook her head, "So even then, we're still training together.."

"Yes, just not as a team.." Hunter glanced between the two. "And since both of you know how demanding it can be…defending a title belt and all, I'm sure you'll want all of the time you can get to train on your own."

Randy scowled, "Then we have what, a week or so to get our 'act' together?"

"More or less," Hunter nodded to the pile of tapes. "Ric and I managed to get that before we left…it's advisable that the two of you watch these between now and next Friday."

"And will we have a quiz?" Lita quipped dryly, "I'm sorry Helmsley but…he and I just aren't--"

"I don't care," Hunter interrupted crisply. "I know the two of you really don't get along, but I will _not_ tolerate failure in Evolution." He raised an eyebrow, a challenging glint in his hazel eyes. "Do I make myself clear?" Without waiting for any acknowledgement, the blonde man continued. "Now, Lita… as per our agreement, when you aren't on Evolution's time.. You're allowed to do your 'own' thing."

She nodded hesitantly, "You aren't going back on your word, are you?"

Hunter smiled, "Not at all.. I'd just like to point out a few things to you.. As one half of the future inter-gender tag team champions, you're on Evolution's time. As the Women's champion, your training time is on Evolution's time."

Hazel eyes grew suspicious, "Just what are you trying to say?"

"From now until you lose that title belt…or until you and Randy here lose those inter-gender title belts.." He made an open gesture with his hands, "You are on Evolution's time."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lita shook her head, "I don't think so, Helmsley.. That is not what we agreed to."

He smiled condescendingly, "Actually…that is what we agreed to." Hunter cocked an eyebrow, "Or did you not get the inter-office memo…" he snapped his fingers, "Damn it, I knew I forgot to do something before I left.."

Lita crossed her arms over chest, "What about when we're traveling with the roster? I still get my own hotel room and stuff, right?"

"Correct," Hunter affirmed with a nod. "Unless of course, Evolution is needed for an appearance.. In which case, of course, you'll travel with us." The blonde man spared a glance to his Rolex. "Well, it looks like dinner is going to be served soon.. So, this meeting is over."

….

The redhead glared at the retreating bodies, inwardly cursing her tag-team partner, her coach and her manager. This, was the last thing she wanted…having her life on the road, controlled by Evolution. And really, it would be her life off the road or at least for the next sixteen weeks. Perhaps one or two of them, she could tolerate…those two being Batista and Flair. But even with those two, Lita wasn't quite sure. Then there were the other two: Hunter and Randy. It was no secret that she and Hunter more or less despised one another and…well, it was quite obvious that she and Randy didn't see eye to eye. The problem that remained for the redheaded Diva: How to gain control of a situation that she seemingly had no control over.

Dawn sent the redhead a questioning look when she entered the mess hall. "What did Hunter want?"

Lita made a face, "To discuss the upcoming sixteen weeks, plus everything thereafter."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Meaning what exactly.."

The redheaded Diva sighed, "Meaning that my free time, is pretty much dead. When I'm not working with that my asshole of a partner, I'm working with Hunter or Flair."

"That doesn't seem very fair," Victoria commented from her spot ahead of the brunette. "What did Helmsley have to say about the next sixteen weeks?"

Lita helped herself to a bowl of salad, "Basically, he just went over the schedule…when we're not training against another team, we're training as a team."

The raven haired woman nodded, "So, how does that lead to Suckolution monopolizing your free time?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Like I said.. When I'm not training with the asshole, I'm training with either Hunter or Flair. Women's champion, remember? Plus, Helmsley is hell bent on adding the inter-gender tag titles to Evolution's cache."

Stacy scrunched up her nose, the leggy blonde before Victoria. "But that doesn't mean you'll be with them twenty four hours a day.."

"If Evolution is needed somewhere, I'm obligated to go." Lita shook her head, adding a plate of chicken to her tray. "Anywhere they go, I have to go."

"Well that just sucks," Dawn frowned, the brunette grabbing a bottled water before she exited the line. "Between this camp and when we're back on the road, you're at the mercy of Hunter and his merry band of goons."

Lita nodded, "More or less… mostly Hunter, Ric and asshole though."

Stacy shook her head, "And you can't do anything about it?"

"Unfortunately, no." Lita grabbed a bottled water for herself, "The only way I would be able to do something about it, is if I switched my partner."

"And since Stephanie already said that can't happen.." Victoria grimaced, the four making their way to a table. "I'm sorry Li.."

"Ladies," Chris nodded in greeting, the blonde man followed shortly by Edge, Rob and Eddie. "Care for some company?"

"If I could have your attention please.." Stephanie stood on one of the tables at the front of the mess hall. "I have a few announcements to make.."

Rob raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what the hell she's up to now…"

The brunette woman waited until she had everyone's attention. "It's concerning this Saturday.. If your coaches and managers haven't already told you, Saturday's are our team challenge days. The purpose of these challenge days, is to foster teamwork and develop trust amongst partners."

Lita sighed, "Someone shoot me now.."

"Tomorrow night, after dinner.. All of the teams will be taken by bus to a nearby campground." Shane spoke up from his spot next to his sister. "You will have all day Saturday to make your way back, here. But, along the way, you will need to complete a few tasks." The dark haired man cleared his throat, "We'll go over all of this tomorrow at lunch."

Stephanie nodded, "Tonight we're having a little bonfire.. I would like to see everyone there."

Chris raised his hand, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is the bonfire mandatory?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "It can be…unless you have somewhere else you absolutely have to be, it is advised that you attend."

Hunter coughed; the blonde man, Ric and Randy currently occupying a corner table. "And what if you had something planned for your team?"

Shane regarded him curiously, "If it's related to the division, that's fine.. But if it's not--"

"It is," Hunter re-assured with a smile. "Ric and I just want our team to be at the top of their game."

The siblings McMahon exchanged a look, both eventually nodding their consent.

Rob sent the redhead a look, "What's that all about?"

Lita let out a low sigh, "Hunter apparently raided the video library."

Chris snorted, "You're joking right? You mean to tell me that, The Nose is going to deprive his pansy boy protégé the opportunity of attending a bonfire?"

The redhead nodded, "Yup.. It's for the good of the team or some crap like that.."

Eddie shook his head, "But do you have to go, mamacita? I know you'd much rather spend time with Latino Heat then with that prima Donna boy."

"Of course she would," Dawn answered for Lita. "But that doesn't mean she can…it seems like Hunter is making it a life goal to completely monopolize Lita's time."

"Or isolate her," Victoria pointed out thoughtfully. "Because by monopolizing her time, they force her to become one of them."

Lita snorted, "I don't think so.. That is the last thing that is going to happen to me. They can try all they want to, but I'll be damned if I become one of them."

The raven haired woman nodded, "Just be careful, alright? We all know what H is capable of."

Rob frowned, "It's not The Nose that she should be wary of…it's her inter-gender partner."

It was on that note, that they consumed their meal. Granted, that meal was consumed mostly in silence. They did know what Hunter was capable of, they knew what Ric Flair was capable of. Ric, after all, wasn't dubbed the dirtiest player in the game for nothing. What they didn't know, was what Randy Orton was capable of. Thus, Randy presented a bigger problem to the redheaded Diva. How was she supposed to trust someone like him? More importantly, could she trust him at all. Lita felt that yes, where it concerned the title belts, she might be able to trust him. But, anything other then that, she felt the answer was a resounding no.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing new to add.. See all previous chapters for applicable notes.

………………………….

True to Hunter's words, Lita found herself seated in the common room of the cabin shortly after dinner. Randy, of course, was also there.. The videos from earlier stacked neatly on the floor in front of the television. Not to her entire surprise, neither Hunter or Ric were present. And in what she presumed was a patronizing gesture, a bowl of popcorn and a two liter bottle of soda sat beside the videos. All of their cabin mates, of course, were presumably at the bonfire or at least heading to that area. Given, the redhead did find the prospect of said bonfire rather lame, but it was a far better place to be than inside the cabin. Not that being in the cabin was that bad… the accommodations were nice, if not a little cramped. To be perfectly honest, Lita wouldn't have minded missing the bonfire if it meant having some time alone or time to spend with her friends. Spending time with her inter-gender partner, on the other hand, well.. Lita could think of plenty of places she would rather be at that moment. Coincidentally, none of those places or scenarios involved Randy Orton in any shape or form. At any rate, while Lita and Randy were just settling in to watch the first of the selected videos, the rest of the 'campers' were settling at one of the bonfire pits.

Victoria glanced to her left, "I wonder what Li's doing.."

Dawn scrunched up her nose, "Obviously we know what she's doing.. I just wonder if she hasn't tried to kill him yet."

Chris snorted, "I can't say I'd blame her if she tried to.." Smiling he added: "I'd help her."

"Well you can always kill him in his sleep," Rob commented from a few spots over, "I mean you are sharing a room with him, right?"

The blonde man nodded, "I've thought about it.. But it's only the first day. Why waste a perfectly good fifteen weeks of making his life a living hell?"

"Ya know," Stacy sent a look to the group from her spot on the other side of Rob, "I'd say with the exception of Li, we all got pretty lucky with the draft thing."

"Or last minute trades," Torrie put in with a glance to John and Jacqueline. "But yeah, I think we all lucked out."

Jackie nodded her agreement, "The coaches and managers look pretty good too.. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to this."

Jacqueline sent a look over, "Ivory tells me that Al and Fit will be working with some of us for a while too. Brush up on skills and work more one on one with anyone who needs it."

"Like me and Stace," Torrie stated in a semi-joking tone. "Let's face it, we don't have the same amount of experience as the rest of you.. And WCW wasn't exactly famous for it's women's division."

Dawn shrugged, "I think they'll be here for all of us. I mean, even for Vikki, Jazz, Nidia, Li, Jacqueline, Gail, Molly and Trish.. Having that chance to brush up on more skills, perfect them.. Ya know?"

Victoria nodded, "Exactly. There's really no limit to what you can learn…and who's to say that they'll just be working with us on that stuff? They could be coming in to help with the partner training too."

"Can someone hand me the marshmallows, please?" Eddie sent a look down the line of people, "It had started there.." he gestured to Chris, "And it disappeared around there.." A suspicious glance to Rob, "What's more.. It was a full bag of marshmallows."

Rob grinned innocently, "Your point?"

Eddie eyed him skeptically, "Hand over the marshmallows, essa.. And no one will get hurt."

The Battle Creek native held up the empty bag, "In my defense.. The bag was not full when it reached me.." he glanced down the line of people to Chris. "It was half full by the time it reached him."

"And," Chris spoke up before Eddie could say a word, "The bag of marshmallows was completely full when Edge had it."

"Alright," Latino Heat sent the tall blonde man a look. "So where did all the marshmallows go?"

Edge held up a stack of s'mores. "Where else would they go? I wanted to make sure I had enough s'mores."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Fool. You could've waited until the second bag went around." He shook his head, "Man.. Thanks to you and your greedy ass--"

Shane tossed a full bag at the grumbling man. "Good thing we came prepared.. They're having the same problem at the other bonfire." He held up a walkie talkie unit, "Or so Steph tells me.. I just wonder how one bag of marshmallows has already disappeared when only half of the teams are here."

Eddie shrugged, the bag settled in his lap before it was ripped open. "Just ask greedy.. He's the one who's responsible for it on this side."

"Hey Shane," Torrie sent the dark haired man a curious look, "Can you tell us anything about what's going on tomorrow?"

"What exactly do you want to know?" Shane took a seat on one of the un-occupied rocks. "If I had the binder with me, I'd tell you all about what's going to happen over the course of the next sixteen weeks but.. I left it back at the cabin."

Charlie shrugged, "Then just tell us whatever.. I don't know about the rest of these guys, but me and Jackie are pretty much in the dark about this whole thing."

"You aren't alone," Dawn stated wryly, "All Eddie and I really know is what the manual has told us."

Shane nodded, "I'm sure Lance and Tommy will go over all of this with you sooner or later, but.. I'll give you all a brief overview.." Grinning he added: "Or at least what I can remember."

Victoria smiled, tucking rampant strands of hair behind her ear. "Anything will work, Shane."

"First.. Jackie and Charlie.. All assessments will take place in the morning in either the main gym or in the mess hall." Shane paused to rest his forearms on his thighs. "Shawn, Ivory, Al, Rock , Steve and myself will be overseeing the team assessments while Tommy, Lance, Fit, Mick and Stephanie will be overseeing the individual assessments." Another pause, "We aren't sure where Ric and Hunter will be, but they'll be at one of the two places to help out."

Dawn blinked, "So how exactly will the assessments run?"

"Individual assessments will be based mostly on paperwork, in ring experience and stuff like that." Shane paused again to pass the bag of marshmallows. "Team assessments is actual in-ring stuff.. And for that, you'll practice a five to ten minute match with Ivory and Shawn."

Stacy nodded slowly, "What about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Afternoon is free, unless your team fails the team assessment.. Individual in-ring training won't start until next week.. Or the same time that team training starts." He paused to thread a hand through his hair. "How you fair on the assessments tomorrow, determines your schedule for the next sixteen weeks.. Some teams might need more team training time and some teams will have more individual training time."

…..

While Shane further clarified the process to this group, Stephanie was going through a similar process with her group. Simultaneously, the coaches, managers and trainers were all meeting at their cabin. The purpose of their meeting was to work on a tentative schedule for the next sixteen weeks. Granted, there were some differences of opinion were scheduling specific things was concerned, but for the most part, they had planned out a general sixteen week schedule. Of course, the fact that Shane and Stephanie had provided them with a list of required items made the task somewhat easier. An additional list of 'recommended' items and activities, however, sparked a heated debate amongst the group of trainers, coaches and managers. That had occurred mid-way through the meeting…and the debate was still going strong.

The Rock rolled his eyes, "I really don't give a rats ass if Evolution has 'certain' things they need to do or 'certain' places that they need to be." He raised an eyebrow at Hunter, "This isn't about Evolution, this is about the inter-gender division."

Hunter rolled his eyes right back, "And? My team is going to win the inter-gender division and they're part of Evolution. It's not my fault that we have to be places."

Lance bridged his hands together, "But you can certainly see the problem here.. In order for any team to have a fighting chance in this division, they need to have the proper amount of training and the proper amount of training time." Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he added: "In short, your team can not afford to miss any of these vital training sessions."

Hunter shook his head, "If you're trying to tell me that.. An obstacle course, a challenge course and circus acts are vital training--"

"Like we've tried to tell you already, Hunter.." Ivory expelled a patient sigh, "That's all from the list of required things that Shane and Stephanie left. And in case you forgot, Shane and Stephanie are running this division."

"But cooking or arts and crafts" Hunter scoffed, "What in the hell does any of that have to do with wrestling?"

"Which is why it's on the list of recommended things." Tommy pointed out then. "But you're missing the point, Helmsley.. Your team can't miss _anything_ that's related directly to the partner training. How many possible appearances can you have in one week?"

Hunter waved it off nonchalantly, "I just don't see the problem with scheduling individual crap in the afternoon. If my team does need any individual training time, I'll see to it that they have it."

"If?" Steve eyed him dubiously, "I might be wrong here but.. Ain't that little pansy of yours the intercontinental champion?"

Hunter smiled thinly, "You mean the same one responsible for you losing your position as co-general manager of RAW, right?" He glanced idly to Shawn, "Tell me something.. How does it feel to be RKO'd?"

Lance shook his head, "This isn't getting us anywhere with planning out the rest of the schedule."

Hunter shrugged, "I just don't see the problem here. I promise you, my team will see individual training time." Loftily he added: "They have to, after all, since they are the reigning Intercontinental Champion and Women's champion."

Shawn rubbed his temples, "But that doesn't amount to anything for the inter-gender division. Everyone is on the same level here, Helmsley."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Hunter rolled his shoulders. "None of you can even begin to comprehend what Evolution is about. We are in high demand where it counts and I can't overlook that for some stupid arts and crafts session."

Ivory sighed, "And you still don't get it.. It doesn't matter how trivial it might seem to you, but if Shane and Stephanie think it's important then it must be. They're the ones in charge of this inter-gender division.. Not you."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Then I'll just have to talk to them about altering the _personal _schedule of my team."

"Personal schedule?" Tommy echoed curiously, "Why in the hell would they need a personal schedule?"

"To make sure there are no conflicts with the inter-gender division schedule," Ric spoke up before Hunter could utter a word. "All we need to do is contact corporate headquarters.. And we'll have a better idea of when our team can participate fully in the inter-gender division activities."

The Rock raised an eyebrow at Flair, "And just what makes you think Stephanie and Shane will agree to this 'personal schedule' crap?"

Hunter smirked, "Who says we're taking this to Shane and Stephanie? I intend on going straight to the top."

"And bypass Shane and Stephanie?" Tommy shook his head, "I don't know what kind of drugs you're on, but it won't work. Vince has no say in what happens to any of the teams in the division."

"But," Hunter held up a hand, "This is concerning Evolution's schedule.. Shane and Stephanie have nothing to do with approving Evolution's schedule.. Vince does."

Ivory rolled her eyes, "But that still doesn't prove that your team will get individual training time.. And according to the notes that Shane and Stephanie left, individual time is required for all teams."

Hunter waved it off dismissively, "Which they'll get.. Or have you forgotten that the teams are only here from Wednesday to Saturday? I know what I'm doing."

"Well, since we still have to schedule the remaining six weeks.." Lance spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "I would suggest we get to that while there's still time remaining. The teams do need to be up early tomorrow."

Without much further debate, the remainder of their time was used to tentatively schedule the remaining six weeks. And once that was all out of the way and somewhat settled, the coaches, managers and trainers met up with their respective teams at the bonfires. Ric and Hunter, however, made their way back to the cabin where Randy and Lita were still watching movies.. Or at least it appeared at first glance. The television was still on, the popcorn and the soda were gone.. But the inter-gender partners weren't exactly watching the movie currently playing. Rather, they were sleeping. On opposite ends of the couch, but sleeping none the less. And rather then wake them, Hunter and Ric returned to the coaches cabin.. Both to plan Evolution's travel schedule and to figure out the personal schedule for their team.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing new to add.. See all previous chapters for applicable notes… and no, I'm not going to abandon the story, just give me some time to get back into the swing of things.

**-x-x-x-**

In roughly one hour, Ric and Hunter managed to devise a working individual schedule for their team.. And another schedule for Evolution. Granted, the schedule for Evolution wasn't exactly specific where it concerned events or anything like that, but they had managed to carve out a good portion of time where Evolution would be separated from the main roster. Now, it was just a matter of getting that schedule approved by Mr. McMahon.. .and getting the individual schedule approved by Shane and Stephanie. But the individual schedule would only happen if their team could function as a cohesive unit.. And given who was in that team, neither Ric or Hunter were certain if that would happen. They also knew that, if Randy and Lita did not work together…their chances of adding the inter-gender title belts to Evolution's cache were pretty much out. On paper, their combined skills would make their team one of the top contenders…what with Lita's experience and track record.. And Randy's success in his short time in the WWE, combined with his success from OVW. But that didn't mean that they could really overlook the rest of the teams….as Lita had pointed out, they would be up against some pretty good competition. Whatever the case, Hunter and Ric checked the bonfires first… asking when they would be over, before they went back to the cabin to discuss the schedule with their team.

Randy awoke with a start as the door was slammed shut. "What the--"

"Quiet," Hunter commanded as he settled on the couch. "We need to discuss the appearance schedule for Evolution … and the training schedule for the two of you."

Lita rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I thought you had to get all appearance schedules cleared through Vince."

"We will," Hunter set down the binder in his hands. "But, why don't we cover the training schedule first…and after we go over this, one of you can tell Jacqueline or that Cena kid." The blonde man opened the binder on his lap, "are you both listening to me?"

"Yes, we're listening," the redhead yawned, tucking her legs underneath her. "You said we'll go over the training schedule and stuff first…and that we're supposed to tell Jacqueline and John about it."

Ric cleared his throat, the Nature Boy currently standing behind the couch. "Now.. This all depends on how you do at the team assessment tomorrow…unless you two want to spend all of your time at partner training, I suggest you work together." An eyebrow raised, "there's still team training scheduled every day, but you can have your afternoon or morning for individual training if you pass the team assessment tomorrow."

Hunter nodded shortly, tapping the first page of the binder. "On Thursday, they have special team assignments.. That could be anything from the obstacle courses to circus acts…this is all about the teams working together, understand?" He cleared his throat, flipping to the next set of pages, "Wednesday and Friday, you have in ring training against another team or with your trainer…the main purpose for this, is so you all can get take finishing moves and get used to working as a team."

Ric tapped the next set of pages as soon as Hunter flipped to them. "Saturday's you have a team challenge.. This pit's the two of you against the other teams….challenges won't be announced until Friday night, but if we can find out before that… we'll let you two know."

"Tuesday and Monday, of course, you're either on Smackdown or RAW defending your titles or participating in a match." Hunter paused as he turned to the last set in the first section of the binder, "this training schedule goes until we leave this stupid camp… after that, we'll have another schedule made . Or Stephanie and Shane will have one put together for the inter-gender division as a whole." He turned to the next section, the redhead idly noting it was marked 'Evolution'. "After we get back to the main rosters, we need to have new promo shots and a new entrance video done."

Lita cleared her throat, "before you even get to the appearance schedule for Evolution… keep in mind, I'm a Diva.. We have photo shoots, the Diva's specials and whatever else they can think of for us…I can't miss those, or I'm out of a job.. If I'm out of a job.. Evolution is out of one title, possibly two. Plus, I was supposed to be meeting with Vince about my own appearance schedule." She smirked slightly, "believe it or not.. I do have fans out there, who'd like to see me away from all of you."

Hunter nodded, tapping the blank page with his thumb. "And as you can see, we've taken that into consideration… I was intending on discussing Evolution's appearance schedule.. Which, since you are a member of Evolution, you need to be present." A smirk curled at the corners of his mouth, "but before we even consider that…we need to do something about your wardrobe."

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Lita raised an eyebrow, arms crossing under her chest. "You never said anything about me having to change how I dress, Helmsley."

"But, you're in Evolution, Princess." Hunter raised an eyebrow in turn, a challenging glint in his hazel eyes. "You don't have to dress like us 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.. But for those photo shoots and public appearances? I will not tolerate anything less."

The redheaded Diva scowled, "I'll accept on two conditions.."

Hunter made an open gesture with his hands, "name them."

"One…I get to pick my own clothes.. I'll keep your preferences in mind, of course, but I have final say, got it? And two, if I'm going to wear this stuck up, custom designed shit, you are paying for it." Lita held up a hand when Hunter seemed ready to agree, "and that means everything that I pick out.. One day of shopping, you pay for all of it.. I pick my clothing."

"Deal." Hunter extended a hand to the Diva, "you have final say.. I'll pay for everything."

"One more thing.." Lita sent a wary look to her inter-gender partner, "I don't want him anywhere near me for the photo shoot or the entrance video.. The promo shots for the inter-gender division…I want you two there."

An amused smile played on Hunter's face. "Is there anything else? You might as well make all of your requests while there's still time to make them."

"There's plenty of time," she retorted with a smile. "And come to think of it, yes.. I refuse to wear a shirt that has a silhouette of a naked woman on it… or the words, 'Laid, Paid and Made'. I want my own shirt."

Hunter fought the urge to roll his eyes, while Ric was trying to keep a straight face…both men nodding their agreement to Lita's final requests for the evening.

Ric crossed his arms over his chest, "I'd say that pretty much covers the schedules then.. We have to get Evolution's appearance schedule cleared by McMahon first, but once we know what's going on.. We'll tell everyone in Evolution."

Hunter nodded, a hand raking through his blonde locks. "We'll also be bringing in another member to Evolution…now, this member may or may not be going after titles but, he's what I'll call an insurance policy. With Dave more occupied with defending those title belts, we need someone else to keep an eye on things…make sure it's safe."

Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "and why wasn't this discussed before? I thought it was just going to be us, for sake of holding all of the gold."

"Kid.." Hunter's brow furrowed in thought, "having the gold is one thing. Keeping all of that gold where it belongs, is another. Now that the rosters have joined, the competition gets tougher, there are more matches, more opponents to pick off." He made a small gesture with his hand, hoping that Randy would catch on. "What I'm trying to say, is that--"

"Evolution needs to focus on defending the belts, not about who's going to try and pick you all off backstage?"

Hunter nodded to the redhead, something akin to approval in his eyes. "Exactly.. Like what happened last night with the jolly green retard.. We can't have that happen again. If something had happened to Lita, we would've been screwed."

Randy rolled his eyes, "more like we would've been blessed.."

"Wrong," Ric shook his head, resting his forearms on the back of the couch. "Lita is part of Evolution and in Evolution, we look out for each other. We are a family, therefore we take care of each other."

"We're all equal in Evolution, kid." Hunter raised an eyebrow at the younger man:"don't forget that.. We're all equal. Well.. I'd love to stay and chit chat with you two, but…you need to be up early." He closed the binder on his lap, "and if we can find out more details for the schedule, we'll let you both know."

**-x-x-x-**

When Hunter and Ric made their exit, Lita and Randy remained on the couch for a few moments longer…both thinking over what Hunter had said.. To some extent. While Lita wasn't exactly thrilled about having her appearance schedule possibly tripled, maybe things wouldn't be so bad with Evolution. But, as far as Randy concerned, having Lita in Evolution would be nothing but a pain.. Sure, she was the Woman's Champion, but that could change at any minute. .. And sure, maybe the could hold the inter-gender titles but at what price? As far as he was concerned, Lita was nothing but a pain in the ass who didn't belong in Evolution. Another thing that wasn't sitting well with the third generation wrestler…it seemed as if Hunter and even Ric were taking Lita's side.. Or that they were already favoring her. Why, exactly, Randy couldn't figure that out.. But what was so damn special about that redheaded Diva? She was just another Diva.. No different than any of the rest….which meant she could be replaced. With that thought in mind, and a smile on his face, Randy bid his inter-gender partner a curt goodnight.. Retiring to the bedroom designated for the wrestlers. Lita, on the other hand, grabbed her jacket from the Diva's bedroom…heading out side to watch the stars.

Victoria raised an eyebrow as she returned to the cabin, "Leet? What are you doing out here?"

The redhead shrugged, her palms resting flat on the stairs. "It's more peaceful out here.."

"But, we were all at the bonfire…you and Randy were the only one's who stayed behind.."

"Exactly," Lita smiled wryly, "he's inside.. Probably sleeping by now, but I'd rather be out here."

"Okay," Victoria jammed her hands in her back pockets, "I'm probably gonna watch a movie or something.. You're more than welcome to join me, ya know."

Lita quirked a smile, "thanks Vicki.. I'll keep that in mind." Her attention turned back to the stars, a short sigh emitted. "Maybe Evolution won't be so bad.." she frowned slightly, "except that asshole.."

"Man, that woman hasn't changed since she was in charge 'o Smackdown…still talks too damn much." John Cena shook his head, an eyebrow raising at the figure on the stairs. "Watcha doin' out here?"

"Watching the stars," she replied without taking her eyes away from the night sky. "Old habit, I guess.."

John half shrugged, "I'm kinda surprised you ain't watchin' those movies or whateva.."

Lita snorted softly, "like we would've watched them in the first place.. Randy fell asleep before I did. I mean, I appreciate what Helmsley and Flair were trying to do, but…"

"It was jus' borin' as shit?" He offered with a grin.. "ya mind if I sit down?"

Lita regarded him quizzically, "it's a free country…and it's not like I wrote 'these stairs are the property of Lita' on them."

John rolled his eyes at that, settling on the opposite side of the stairs. "Well, it ain't like ya missed much at the bonfire. All we did was sit around on some hard ass rocks an' logs…made s'mores."

"S'mores?" Lita almost sounded interested, her shoulders lifting a slight shrug. "Trust me.. I would've traded that for sitting around at the cabin. All we did was …or we were supposed to watch movies.. Helmsley and Flair went over the schedule with us though."

John made a face, "now that sounds like a whole lotta fun.."

"Well.." she sent him a sideways glance, "either me or Randy…we're supposed to tell you and Jacqueline about the schedule for the next sixteen weeks. Every afternoon on Wednesday and Friday, we train against another team.. In the mornings, we've got individual training, depending on how your team does at the assessments tomorrow." Lita paused, loose red locks swept over her shoulder. "And then on Thursday, there's a special team assignment and Saturday's are challenge days…Sunday's we travel and obviously we're either wrestling on Monday or Tuesday."

John let out a low whistle, "well shit.. It sounds like we got a really busy ass sixteen weeks ahead."

Lita nodded slowly, "plus…they've got to get us all in the studio to get promo shots done…possibly entrance videos for the teams. I wouldn't be surprised if they plan some sort of promotional event for the division too."

"As if we ain't gotta be in enough places already," John shook his head, the wrestler soon mirroring her position. "Not that I mind that shit that much, ya know? It's nice to go out there an' meet the fans."

"Well it's part of the job, so.." Lita half shrugged, "at least you don't have to worry about Evolution's appearance schedule, plus the Diva's appearance schedule…and your own appearance schedule."

John raised an eyebrow at that, "why do you gotta worry 'bout that many appearances?"

"Because I'm in Evolution." Lita rolled her eyes, "Helmsley has to get the Evolution appearance schedule cleared by Vince first, though.. So I might be off the hook.. That still doesn't mean I'm completely out but…maybe I can reason with Vince."

John laughed shortly, "woman.. I wish you the best of luck wit dat.. I tried to reason wit Vinnie Mac an' he laughed in my face."

Lita rolled her eyes at the wrestler, "he's not that bad, ya know… sure, he can be unreasonable at times, but it all depends on how you talk to him…and if you catch him in a bad mood. If you put it in a way that confuses him, you're more likely to get what you want."

"I'll keep dat in mind then.." He raised an eyebrow as he rose to his feet. "You wanna head over to that bonfire? I'm pretty sure there's some s'mores left."

The redhead hesitated a moment, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I think I'd like that." She blinked when he extended a hand to her. "What--"

"I might act like a thug, but I assure you.. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

The smile on her face turned into a smirk, Lita placing one hand in his. "We'll see about that…especially after the division starts."

John rolled his eyes response, helping the Diva to her feet.. The two soon on their way to one of the bonfires still going strong. And after he had checked the one that he had left, mostly to see if Stephanie was still there, the two joined the group with Shane. Of course, Dawn did start questioning what had gone on back at the cabin.. Mostly wanting to see if Randy had been an asshole. In turn, Lita merely stated that they had gone over the training schedule and the tentative appearance schedule for Evolution. The redhead also talked about the inevitable shopping trip…and how she planned to max out one of Hunter's credit cards…with clothes from Trash and Vaudeville. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't get clothing that met the approval of the leader of Evolution, just that if she was going shopping.. She might as well get a few new things for herself. Whatever the case may be where that was concerned, the group of superstars remained at the bonfire until Shane felt it was time to call it a night…reminding them all that they had a busy day ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing new to add.. See all previous chapters for applicable notes. Sorry for shortness, but I'm just getting back into the groove with this story.

**-x-x-x-**

For reasons she couldn't quite figure out, Lita found herself waking up before 6:00 a.m. Of course, the redhead knew that they had to be out of their cabins by 6:30, but was there really a need to be awake half an hour early? Sighing slightly, she kicked the covers off of her bed, noting that Jacqueline was getting dressed already while Victoria was in the same state of half awake half asleep. And when the two looked to their room-mate for an explanation, the older woman smiled; stating that she had taken a shower last night.. And if they hurried, one of them could use the second bathroom so they wouldn't have to wait for the other to be done. They knew full well that the other shower in the cabin was designated as the guy's shower… but if they weren't awake, really … no harm, no foul. With that in mind, Victoria and Lita were out of their beds quickly, their shower supplies gathered before they exited their bedroom. The raven haired Diva took a moment to check the guy's bedroom, informing the redhead that the guys were still soundly sleeping. One quick game of rock, paper, scissors later found Lita in the guy's bathroom while Victoria was occupying the shower in the Diva's bathroom. And while the redhead really had no qualms about using the guy's bathroom, she did wonder how clean it would be… even if they had only arrived last night, they were still male. To her surprise, they had actually organized their belongings… similar to the Diva's, just with less clutter around the sink. But, that was because they didn't have to worry about the contents of make-up kits.. Or at least Lita hoped not. At any rate, the redhead had just finished her shower, a large towel just being secured around her body as the door was yanked open.

A hand flew to his face, the figure in the doorway stepping back. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know you was.." He peered through his fingers, "why the hell are you in here anyway?"

Lita rolled her eyes, securing the towel more securely around herself as she exited the bathroom. "There are two bathrooms in this cabin, right? Both Victoria and myself prefer to take showers in the morning."

Now that he knew that she wasn't naked, John removed his hand from his face. "So why couldn't y'all say something 'bout that? Not that I mind walking in and--"

With one hand clutching the towel tightly to her body, the other reached out to slap his bare shoulder. "It's not like we plan on making this a daily thing.. It's just…when Victoria checked your room, y'all were sleeping."

"Damn it, why'd you hit me for?" John rubbed at his shoulder, "I was only speakin' my mind.. An' I get hit."

"Whatever," the redhead replied breezily, trying to ignore the fact that he was standing in his boxers. "Like I said, this won't happen again.. It just means we'll have to wake up earlier so we don't have to use your bathroom."

"Nah, we can share the bathroom." He winked when she shot him a look, "now, now.. It ain't what you're thinking.. I was figuring we could make a schedule or something."

Lita just shook her head, inadvertently pelting him with small drops of water. "I'm sure that's what you really have in mind.." She tried not to smile at the smirk on his face, "and no, I don't want to know what you're thinking."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, meeting the redhead outside of the Diva's room. "Am I seeing things or is John Cena standing there in his boxers?"

Lita shook her head, "unless I'm blind, yeah… that's John Cena in his boxers." She opened the door to their room, the two Diva's stepping inside. "Almost had a really embarrassing moment back there."

Victoria arched an eyebrow, "oh really? Did he walk in on you or something?"

"Well yeah, he did, but.." Lita paused to grab a pair of track pants, a sports bra, t-shirt and sweatshirt. "I was already done with my shower."

"Interesting.." the raven haired Diva turned her attention to the dresser. "Ya know, I should've brought a camera with me.."

Quickly, Lita stepped into her track pants, the sports bra and black shirt soon yanked over her head. "Do I even want to know?"

Victoria was silent for a moment as she got dressed. "If they all sleep in their boxers, it could make for some great blackmail…or pranks."

Lita shook her head, the towel that had been wrapped around her body now being used to dry her hair. "I don't think so Vicki.. Or are you forgetting that Chris Jericho is sleeping in that room? Trust me, you don't want to get yourself in a prank war with him."

Victoria rolled her eyes, grabbing a hat from the closet. "Oh please, I grew up with brothers, I think I can handle myself."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, slipping on a pair of cross trainers. "And I'll bet that none of your brothers are like Chris.. Trust, me Vicki.. You don't want to go there."

"Are y'all ready yet?" Jacqueline placed her hands on hips, "I told Ivory we'd meet her in the dining hall at 7:00..."

Victoria tied her shoelaces with a flourish, "lighten up Jacq… we've still got five minutes."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "trust me, y'all don't want to be late.. Ivory said she'll go over the master schedule with us…and only us."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "why only us?"

Jacqueline smiled, "because we're her girls that's why. So come on, let's get a move on."

Victoria and Lita exchanged a look and a shrug; the redhead grabbing a hat while Victoria grabbed her windbreaker… the three soon heading out of the cabin to meet Ivory in the dining hall.

"Lita!"

The redhead cringed at the familiar voice…what did he want now? "Yes, oh mighty one?"

Hunter shook his head, "Ric and I want to discuss the schedule with you and.." he frowned a touch, "where's Randy?"

"How should I know? I'm his inter-gender partner, not his babysitter." Slightly damp locks were tucked behind her ears. "Why don't you check the cabin.. He's probably still sleeping."

The blonde man rolled his eyes, "I'm sure.. Well, look, just go grab a table.. Ric should be here in a bit and then--"

"Just a minute," Jacqueline crossed her arms over her chest. "If y'all are discussing the schedule, shouldn't you be discussing this with both teams?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, "yesterday at the meeting.. Shane said that you and Flair are the coach and manager for me and my partner… sure, we aren't a part of Evolution, but.. We still find out about the stuff from y'all."

"Fine," Hunter glanced to the entry way to the dining hall. "Then you two keep an eye out for Randy and that Cena kid.. I'll go find Ric.. Make sure he didn't forget the binder."

Lita, Jacqueline and Victoria exchanged a look as Hunter left; the raven haired woman speaking first: "Are you two sure you want to be stuck with him all morning?"

Jacqueline shrugged, "I can't say I care either way.. All I do care about, is finding out what I need to know."

Lita nodded her agreement, "same here.. But, it'll also be fun.." She grinned when Victoria shot her an incredulous look. "In case you've forgotten already, John and Randy aren't exactly the best of friends…and if Randy's gonna be miserable? I'm all for it."

**-x-x-x-**

Just as he had stated, Hunter and Ric went over the daily schedules with the two teams… the two men also managing to find out how assessments would be conducted and who they would be working with each week during partner training sessions. Today, they would be facing off against Ivory and Shawn or another team depending on how the individual assessments went in the morning. Ric and Hunter were fairly certain that their teams would pass the individual assessments with no problems, but they did express some concern when it came to the team assessment. Given how Lita and Randy were at odds from the moment that he sat down at the table; the mentors of Evolution had good reason to worry. But, they did find one trump card, since they knew that Randy's ego wouldn't allow him to fail…working from that, they managed to get a shaky compromise from Lita and Randy.. The two at least agreeing to work together in the ring. .. So long as Lita didn't have to walk out for any of Randy's matches when they were back on the road. But, in the event that they couldn't function together as a team, Lita would have to valet for Randy and vice versa when they were back with the regular roster… that last part seemed to be enough incentive for the two to work together.. Hunter and Ric hoping that it would work out.

The teams assembled at the lake, Steve Austin greeting them on his four wheeler…a megaphone in one hand. "Alright, I want all of y'all standing in a line… a straight line and I mean now.." he held up his other hand, revealing a stop watch. "I will be timin' people for this warm up so let's get a move on!"

Ivory shook her head, the rest of the managers and coaches sitting on nearby benches. "Whose idea was it to give him a megaphone?"

"Alright," Steve stood up on his four wheeler. "Y'all see them cones down there? On my mark, start runnin'.. up to the cones and back to me."

Trish blinked, "but we're on sand.."

"You expect a track?" Steve held up the stop watch, "we're trainin'.. this is how I train an' if you don't like it, well that's just too damn bad… now on your marks…get set.. Go!"

Hunter frowned as the superstars on the beach took off, "damn it.. She just tripped Randy!"

Ric shrugged slightly, "at least we know she's willin' to play dirty from time to time.."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "like that really matters now, Ric." He crossed his arms over his chest, "if this is any sign…it looks like those two will be stuck in team training for both sessions."

The older man blinked, "and unless I'm seeing things.." He nodded down to the set of cones, "they're helping each other…or at least working together now.."

"Not bad," Hunter almost looked impressed, a smirk twisting at the corners of his mouth, "they just took out Trish and Christian."

"So there's still some hope, right H?" Ric grinned in pride as Lita reached the finish line, followed shortly by Randy. "They'll do just fine."

"Bitch!" Trish sneered as she finally crossed the finish line, the blonde woman spitting out sand. "Why the hell did you push me?"

Lita shrugged it off without a care, "you were in my way.. Stay out of my way and you won't end up eating sand."

Christian was soon in the redheads face, "yeah? Well thanks to you and that little prick… we had you two beat!"

Randy raised an eyebrow, soon getting between the two. "Who are you calling little? The only thing I see that's little? Is you."

Ivory and Lance exchanged a look, "I suppose this is our cue.." the Diva spoke first, the two soon moving from the benches they were occupying. "Since we're in charge of the next part of the individual assessments and all.."

Lance nodded shortly, the two walking quickly down to the beach, Steve handing over the clipboard that was on the four wheeler.

"Alright boys and girls," Ivory sent a look over the assembled teams. "Next up, I want y'all to meet me and Lance down at the obstacle course.. It's a nice, simple course.. But it will still test you." She pointed at a nearby hill, "just go up that hill and then about a hundred yards away.. You'll see the course."

Lita and Victoria whipped off their respective sweatshirt and jacket, the raven haired woman smirking at her friend. "Vindictive much?"

Lita smirked, the sweatshirt used to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. "You would've done the same thing, Vicki."

"Maybe," the taller woman conceded all too easily. "But honestly, Li.. You? Cheating? I think what little time you've spent around Evolution is already starting to poison your mind."

"Well, it's like I told her.. She was in my way." The redhead tossed her sweatshirt over her shoulder, "and it wasn't like I pushed her…I just stumbled into her."

"Bullshit," John coughed from behind the two Diva's. "You flat out pushed her.. An' I know that for a fact, 'cos ya almost pushed her into me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I didn't push her, I was pushed into her… so if you want to blame someone, blame Randy."

"Hell, I'd 'prolly blame him anyway.." the three paused for a moment as they reached the top of the hill. "I can truthfully blame that little shit for takin' my title."

Lita and Victoria nodded easily, the two soon exchanging a look as they spotted the obstacle course in the distance.

The redhead smirked, "hey Vicki.. I'll race ya to the obstacle course.."

John raised an eyebrow at the two, "y'all are crazy.. We just ran across that beach, we're 'bout to through an obstacle course.. And y'all wanna race to it?"

Victoria tied her hair back into a ponytail, "we weren't asking you, Cena.. You're probably too much of a sissy to keep up with us anyway."

"A sissy?" The outspoken wrestler puffed out his chest, "you wanna talk like that? Fine, bring it on. I'll beat y'all down there."

The three waited until their down was pretty much cleared.. Lita sending a wink to the raven haired Diva. And while John was expecting for them to actually start running down the hill, the two laid down on the grass, their hands soon joining. The West Newbury native barely had the time to blink before the Diva pair went rolling down the hill… John having the sense to warn the rest of the group at the bottom. Chris barely dodged the two, Randy jumping over them before they reached the bottom…surprisingly landing near Ivory and Lance. And while Lance and Ivory just shook their heads at the pairs antics, Chris Jericho almost fell over trying to contain his laughter. Eventually, the rest of the group…save for Trish and Christian whom had almost been bowled over … shared a good laugh before Ivory and Lance pointed to the obstacle course.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: Nothing new to add.. See all previous chapters for applicable notes. I'm going to try and have the next chapter up in a day or two… sorry for the slight cliffy here.

**-x-x-x-**

With the obstacle course behind them, the group of inter-gender teams and coaches found themselves back at the dining hall. Stephanie informed them all that the next part of the assessments would be strictly in ring work.. The Diva's being assessed by Ivory in tag matches while the guys would be assessed by Shawn in a similar manner. Stephanie and Shane figured that this part wouldn't take as long as the next, since they had seen most of the inter-gender participants in the ring. The next task after that, would be the actual team assessments…with Stephanie, Shane and the coaches sitting in for this part. Each team would be judged on how they functioned together, specifically how well they tagged in and out, while there would be some inter-gender tag match rules applied; mostly the guys facing off against the Diva's and vice versa. Stephanie also explained that, if there was time for it, each team would be pitted against each other, just in case the situation ever came up where they'd have to fight against each other. Of course, Stephanie never bothered to explain how that could happen… just stating that it was a possibility. Naturally, Lita was more than a little hesitant about that.. Until Hunter made her tag partner promise that he wouldn't hurt her intentionally. And just with their previous rule, that went both ways, Randy and Lita reaching yet another shaky compromise. Once the team assessments were over with, the inter-gender teams were free for the rest of the day, so the coaches, Shane and Stephanie could figure out who would need more individual time in the ring and which teams would need more partner training time. Very plainly, Hunter and Ric reminded their team, that unless they wanted to be stuck with two partner training sessions a day, they had better work together during the team assessments. And when everyone had finished eating, they were given some time to change into their wrestling gear; the teams reporting to the big indoor gymnasium on the camp grounds, the sight of four wrestling rings surprising them slightly when they were all inside.

Stephanie clapped her hands together, attempting to get the attention of the teams. "First things first, I want all of the Diva's to the right, guys to the left.. Ivory, Shawn, Tommy, Lance, Shane and myself will be overseeing the Diva's assessments while Mick, Rock, Steve, Hunter and Ric will be overseeing the guys."

Tommy cleared his throat, "pay attention please.. Assessments will run as follows.. We'll three tag team matches…then we're splitting up again to do the inter-gender tag assessments. Each team works a ten to fifteen minute match."

The Rock raised an eyebrow, "I want.." he paused to glance down at the clipboard in his hands, "Maven, Van Dam, Moore and Angle in ring C; Edge, Haas, Mack and Guerrero in ring D." His full attention turned to the remaining four, "Christian, Jericho, Orton and Cena…you four are after them in one the last tag match."

"Okay ladies," Shawn sent the Diva's a winning smile. "Could Dawn, Jazz, Gail and Stacy please proceed to ring A with Molly, Nidia, Jackie and Jacqueline in ring B." A warm smile was sent to the remaining four Diva's, "Lita, Victoria, Trish and Torrie.. You'll be in the last tag team match."

"Wait a minute," Trish tossed her hair over her shoulder, a haughty look on the blonde Canadian's face. "You want me to team with Torrie? Are you trying to make me lose here? I'll have to carry all of the weight in this damn match."

Torrie raised an eyebrow, "are you trying to say I can't wrestle?"

Trish shot her a look that clearly read 'duh'. "You aren't in my league, Wilson. I bet you couldn't tell the difference between a side Russian leg sweep and a standing drop kick."

Victoria smiled, "then I guess Lita and I will just have to demonstrate… on you, right Trish? I mean the point of this is so Torrie can learn some moves."

Lita nodded, "that sounds like a pretty good plan to me."

Chris gave the 'Great One an incredulous look, "you want me…the King of the World, to team up with the C.L.B.? You're out of your mind, Rock.. Because it isn't going to happen."

Randy scoffed, "what are you complaining about? You don't have some stupid ass thug as your partner."

"Even though that same 'stupid ass thug' had you beat until Dave interfered?"

The third generation wrestler shot an annoyed look at his inter-gender partner. "Who's side are you on? You're a part of Evolution, remember? Start acting like it."

Lita rolled her eyes, flopping unceremoniously onto the bench with Victoria. "When you grow a brain, I'll start acting like a member of Evolution."

Hunter winced when Randy stood up, "if I could just have a moment to speak with Lita, please?"

Shawn, Shane and Stephanie exchanged a look; shrugging eventually while the Showstopper replied: "You have fifteen minutes.. No more, no less."

The blonde man nodded, not giving the redhead a chance to protest as he grabbed her wrist. "When Ric and I asked the two of you to get along, that meant no provoking each other."

Lita shrugged, "I can't help it…natural reaction to scum."

Hunter frowned, "look Lita.. You're a part of Evolution, that can't be changed."

"Yes it could, but that would mean I'd have to find a new inter-gender partner and that can't happen because Stephanie and Shane said so." Lita raised an eyebrow, "and by the looks of things.. Do you really think that he and I are going to peacefully co-exist? I don't think so either."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me.. Listen carefully, because I'm willing to make a deal with you. Work with him, for the next sixteen weeks.. If you two can't co-exist then you're out of Evolution."

The redhead eyed him skeptically, "what's the catch?"

He made an open gesture with his arms, "no catch. If you two can't work together over the next sixteen weeks.. You're on your own again."

"So you mean, if we can't work together, which we can't.. I'm free?" A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "you've got a deal.. And I'm holding you to that, Helmsley.. After sixteen weeks, I'm out."

Hunter waited until she had gone back inside, a broad smile present on his face. "We'll see about that.."

Victoria arched an eyebrow as Hunter quite strolled back inside. "Li.. Is he sick or something?"

Lita sent her friend a quizzical look, "not that I know of…why?"

The raven haired woman shuddered, "because.. That smile on his face is creeping me out."

The redhead waved it off casually, "that? Hunter and I just made a little deal.. If that little prick and I can't get along for the next sixteen weeks…I'm on my own."

Victoria blinked, "you're kidding me right? There's no catch to that?"

"Nope," Lita stood as Ring A started to clear, "I already know that Orton and I can't get along…so all I have to do, is survive the next sixteen weeks and I'm free."

"Huh," Victoria stretched her arms overhead, she and Lita soon entering the ring. "Well that sounds like a pretty good deal.. You get a free shopping trip, you only have to deal with that little pansy ass for sixteen weeks and you're free." She sent a thoughtful look in the redhead's direction, "I guess the big nosed goon isn't as heartless as we thought."

**-x-x-x-**

Before Lita could respond to that, the two found themselves standing in the ring, with Shawn acting as referee for the 'match'. Two rings over, a reluctant Randy and an equally reluctant Cena were taking on the reluctant tag team of Chris and Christian. And even though Chris and Christian had more experience working together as a tag team, that still didn't mean that the match was going to run smoothly. Chris seemed flat out unwilling to even tag himself into the match, until Christian punched him on the shoulder. Lita and Victoria, meanwhile, decided to isolate Trish for the entire duration of the match; holding true to their previous statements. Torrie watched from the corner as Victoria and Lita dished out to the Canadian Diva separately and together, the raven haired Diva delivering a power bomb to set up Trish for a moonsault. Christian managed to tag himself in one last time to get the victory for his team…taking advantage of yet another argument between John and Randy to roll up the taller of the two for the three count. The wrestlers and Diva's were then assembled into their inter-gender teams.. Shane informing them all that they would be using the training schedule for week one to sort out the assessment matches. Some of the coaches were then sent to stand in the corners of their respective teams while others were used for referees.

"Alright," Stephanie sent a look between the rings. "With all of you participating in these and limited referee's we're going to have ourselves three fatal four way matches.. That means, in Ring A, it will be Dawn and Eddie vs. Christian and Trish vs. Nidia and Maven vs. Torrie and Rob. In Ring B, it will be Jazz and Rodney vs. Gail and Shannon vs. Jackie and Charlie vs. Stacy and Edge. In Ring C, it will be Molly and Kurt vs. Victoria and Chris vs. Jacqueline and John vs. Lita and Randy."

Shane sent a look to the appointed referee's, "Steve will be the referee in ring B, Tommy will be the referee for Ring A while Mick will be the referee for Ring C. Inter-gender match rules will be in effect along with standard fatal four way rules. We just need to see two clean tags to your inter-gender partner…everything else goes."

Randy sent his tag team partner a wary look, "can I trust you?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "I think the real question is…can I trust you? You worry about your end, Randy and we'll be just fine."

The third generation wrestler smirked, "as long as you can keep your attention on the match, we'll be just fine."

"Whatever that's supposed to mean," Lita leaned against the turnbuckle. "I know what I'm doing in the ring, Orton, and since you unfortunately hold the Intercontinental title? I guess you do too."

Randy rolled his eyes, "you just remember who your partner is…and don't interfere when I'm about to pick up the win."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, not bothering with a verbal reply as she watched the matches going on in the other two rings. It was painfully clear that Jazz and Rodney had the upper hand in their group while, unfortunately, the redhead had to admit that Trish and Christian were pretty much dominating their group.

"Pay attention," Randy hissed to the redhead, expecting for Molly to tag in the redhead, but, instead…she tagged in the self proclaimed Legend Killer.

The redheaded Diva smirked, "fatal four way rules, Orton, get in the ring."

Randy scoffed, "please.. I can take on Jacqueline.. No problem."

Perhaps Randy was right, but, when Victoria decided to distract Mick, Jacqueline took advantage of the situation to deliver a low blow. The St. Louis resident barely had the time to collect himself, blindly making a tag to Lita. Jacqueline, in turn, made the tag to Chris Jericho.

The blonde man smirked, "looks like it's Battle of the Sexes all over again, eh Li?"

"Oh yeah," Lita returned the smirk as the two locked up in the center of the ring, "can I ask you a favor though?"

Chris pretended to think on it a moment. "That all depends.."

Lita rolled her eyes as she was backed into the corner of Victoria and Chris, "You tag in Kurt…I'm tagging in Orton."

Chris nodded shortly, "deal.. You really want him to suffer don't you?"

The redhead shrugged, "maybe.." She snickered when Chris went for that tag to Kurt. "Okay, so I do.." Lita smiled slightly, quickly making the tag to Randy.

Victoria rolled her eyes as Lita near laughed in delight, Kurt delivering a set of German suplexes to the third generation wrestler, followed by two European uppercuts. Randy glared at his tag team partner, stumbling back to tag in the nearest body; Kurt soon tagging in Victoria. And of course, it would figure that both Victoria and John would decide to tag in new people.. Lita finding herself in the ring with her own tag team partner.

"Peachy," Lita inwardly sighed as the irate Intercontinental champion sized her up. "You just remember what Helmsley said.. You hurt me intentionally, and we're both screwed."

Randy barely had the time to react before someone made a blind tag, the redhead soon finding herself standing in Jacqueline's corner.

Lita blinked, "why did she just tag herself in?"

John motioned over to Victoria, "so she could cause another distraction…Chris and Jacqueline are double teamin' your boy there."

The redhead shuddered, "don't say that again, please.. It wasn't my choice to work with him."

"Yeah well, I jus' think ya should watch your back.. He ain't looking so happy right 'bout now."

Lita shrugged, Jacqueline tagging her own partner back in…her team soon picking up the victory, Torrie pinning Trish….but not after a five star frog splash courtesy of Rob. In the middle ring, Jazz got Shannon to tap out with a reverse chin lock.

"Okay, you all are free to go until dinner." Stephanie clasped her hands behind her back, "we'll have the results from your assessments by that time.. And after dinner, we'll go over the schedule for Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays."

Victoria sent the redhead a look, "so basically we have one hour to shower and change.."

"Pretty much yeah.. Though, Hunter already went over the basic schedule with us this morning." Lita rolled her shoulders, "I guess he was wrong."

"Speaking of Hunter.." Victoria nodded over to the blonde man, "he doesn't look too happy.."

Lita rolled her eyes, preparing to say something when a hand clamped over her wrist. The redhead tossed an irritated look over her shoulder, "look Orton, I'm sweaty and I'm tired.. I'd really like to take a shower now, so if you could just--"

"You screwed me over, Lita, and I'm not about to let that slide."

"I screwed you over?" Lita tried to yank her wrist free, "I don't think so, pal, you just couldn't hold up your end of the team."

"Kid," Hunter grabbed Randy's wrist, "you're taking a shower in the coach's cabin.. And you," hazel eyes slid over to the redhead, "are required to be at our table for dinner.. I think we need to have a little discussion about how things work." He paused when they reached the doorway, "and stop rolling your eyes at me, Lita."

The redhead blinked, "how'd he know?"

Victoria could only shrug in response, the two soon meeting up with Jacqueline so they could head back to the cabin. And exactly one hour and fifteen minutes later, the inter-gender teams were situated in the dining hall; Lita finding herself with Ric, Hunter and Randy. Just as he had stated before he had left, they were discussing how a tag team was supposed to work in the ring…and how a tag team partner was not supposed to throw their partner to the proverbial wolves purely for their entertainment. Hunter was also quick to remind the redhead of the terms of their deal…adding that if she purposely annoyed, irritated and or otherwise made the next sixteen weeks impossible…the deal was off. The redhead was forced to stay at the table until she agreed to be a little bit nicer to her tag team partner. Once she was free of them, dinner was over, the group of superstars, coaches, Shane and Stephanie heading to the outdoor amphitheater so Stephanie could inform them all of their results and to give some more detail about the schedule. But, before she could even get to that, Shane had an important announcement to make, not entirely related to the inter-gender division, but still important enough.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: The camp…it's a mix between two actual camps, so cut me some slack…the actual descriptions of these camps are right from the websites. Also, the 2004 Diva search….has been canceled for my story.

**-x-x-x-**

After Stephanie had directed them all to their seats…quite literally in fact, the brunette physically pointing to specific benches for the teams. Shane took his spot in front of the group. Stephanie stood beside him, a few sheets of paper clutched in one hand while she held a clipboard in the other. And while the teams had a good idea as to what Stephanie would discuss, they had absolutely no clue where Shane's news was concerned. As a result, the teams were unusually quiet…watching on warily while Shane and Stephanie discussed a few things on the stage. And even though she had more or less been forced to sit with her tag team partner, Lita had managed to switch seats with John.. Victoria switching seats with Chris, putting the two Diva's between them. Edge, Stacy, Eddie, Dawn, Rob and Torrie sat behind them.. The tall blonde man taking every opportunity to accidentally kick the third generation wrestler in the back…or to drop pine needles down the back of his dress shirt. Rob, meanwhile, was occupying the time by poking Randy with one of the many sticks on the ground.. A pinecone set on the bench when Randy stood up, turning slightly to glare at Edge and Rob. The two guilty parties asked if he was going to complain to his mommy.. Chris Jericho taking that moment to set another pinecone on the bench. When Randy sat down, he let out a yelp causing a chain reaction of laughter and giggles.. Hunter raising an eyebrow from the group of coaches. The blonde man sent an accusing look at the snickering redhead.. Lita shrugging, an innocent look on her face. Technically, she hadn't done anything…which was true, she hadn't said anything to Rob or Edge or Chris for that matter.. They just took it upon themselves to torture the youngest member of Evolution.

Shane pressed one of the buttons on the megaphone, "if you're all ready.." He waited until everyone had settled somewhat.. Randy sitting back, only to have Edge's knee in his spine. "As it was mentioned, there will be a slight change… now, the inter-gender division will still go on as scheduled.. It just seems that, we've run into a slight problem with the camp."

Stephanie held up a piece of paper, "we received this from corporate headquarters right before lunch.. Our rental time has been changed….and we'll be at another camp after this weekend. Because of this, the activity schedule will also be changed… cabin assignments may or may not change."

Shane cleared his throat, another piece of paper held up in his hand. "This is the camp map and a camp brochure.. Every participant and coach will receive a copy of this after we've finished this briefing, along with a revised activity schedule tomorrow morning. But, before Stephanie goes over the results from the assessments, we would both like to go over the appearance schedule with all of you."

Stephanie held up the clipboard, "along with this fax, our father sent along a notice where it concerns your personal appearances and the Diva's photo shoots. As of this moment, your personal appearance schedules are null and void."

"And yes, that includes Evolution." Shane raised an eyebrow when Hunter looked ready to protest. "Stephanie and myself will be working out a new appearance schedule, including a few promotional trips that involve the inter-gender division, only."

"Not all of the coaches will be going, but, the teams will always be going for these promotional trips and appearances." Stephanie paused to flip to a new page on the clipboard, "the Diva's bikini photo shoot is still on for this year, but, we're going to be altering that a little bit as well."

Lita and Victoria exchanged a look at that, the older woman muttering: "That doesn't sound too promising.."

The redhead nodded, a wry smile on her face. "Not at all.. I can't say I mind the bikini shoots so much, but.. Altered?"

"We'll have a complete schedule ready for you all on Wednesday when we get to the camp." Stephanie tucked back a few rebellious locks of hair, "of course, we'll only have the schedule for the appearances and promotional trips, but.. We'll try to get everything else to you as soon as we can manage."

Chris snorted, "who would've thought… the Billion Dollar Bitch is actually capable of being nice."

Stephanie paused, flipping to the next page on the clipboard. "If you hear your names called, that means that your team needs to report for two team training sessions a day: Stacy, Edge, Torrie, Rob, Jackie and Charlie. As we stated before camp started, everyone has one team training session and one individual training session. During the individual time, you can train on your own or with one of the coaching staff."

Lita let out a sigh of relief, "thank goodness for that."

The clipboard was then handed over to Shane, "we'll be having three rotations for team training. For weeks one through four, Bracket A will consist of: Dawn, Eddie, Trish, Christian, Nidia, Maven, Torrie and Rob. Bracket B will consist of: Jazz, Rodney, Gail, Shannon, Jackie, Charlie, Stacy and Edge… which leaves Victoria, Chris, Molly, Kurt, Jacqueline, John, Lita and Randy for Bracket C." He paused to glance over the sheet, clearing his throat before he continued. "Weeks five through eight.. Jazz, Rodney, Trish, Christian, Molly Kurt, Jackie and Charlie will be in Bracket A; Dawn, Eddie, Victoria, Chris, Gail, Shannon, Lita and Randy will be in Bracket B… with Nidia, Maven, Stacy, Edge, Torrie, Rob, Jacqueline and John in Bracket C."

Stephanie took the clipboard back, "for weeks nine through twelve.. Bracket A: Molly, Kurt, Lita, Randy, Dawn, Eddie, Stacy and Edge; Bracket B: Torrie, Rob, Victoria, Gail, Shannon, Trish and Christian; Bracket C: Jacqueline, John, Nidia, Maven, Jazz, Rodney, Jackie and Charlie. And for weeks thirteen through fifteen.. We'll have a draw in the morning to determine who will be working with. Week sixteen, we'll have a tournament."

If it was possible, everyone…from coaches to division participants, blinked in unison.

"How are we supposed to remember all of that?" Dawn swept her hair back from her face, "plus our appearance schedules have been changed…"

"We'll have everything put together so you can add it to your binder." Shane clasped his hands behind his back. "If it's necessary, we can see about getting individual binders."

"I'd also like to let you all know that, a few of the coaches and managers will be holding special clinics over the next sixteen weeks.. Anticipated topics will be submission maneuvers and hardcore rules. Other topics will be announced as the coaches and training staff submit their syllabus."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "are you saying that we'll have submission matches?"

Stephanie shrugged, "it's a possibility. Nothing has been quite set in stone yet…certainly, we know what will happen over the next sixteen weeks, but where it concerns the actual matches for the division? It will mostly depend on how everyone does."

Edge smirked slightly, "so you're saying…a tables match, could be a possibility.. Or maybe a T.L.C match?"

Shane frowned, "the T.L.C match is unlikely.. But a tables match could happen. In any event, we just want to make sure that everyone is prepared. We'll cover every possible match scenario when we're closer to the division starting."

Stephanie sent a sweeping look over the teams. "Are there any questions about anything that we've covered tonight?"

**-x-x-x-**

A sea of heads shook in the negative, Shane proceeding to hand out the new camp map and brochure. Once that task had been completed, the superstars were dismissed for the night.. Stephanie and Shane requesting that the coaches and trainers meet them in their cabin so they could discuss the schedules further. Jacqueline, Jackie, Torrie, Dawn, Stacy, Victoria and Lita made plans to hit the pool…even if it was outdoors, it was a nice heated pool with a few water slides. Granted, it wasn't like a real water park, but it was enough to keep them entertained. Nidia, Molly, Jazz and Gail ended up watching a movie in Cabin E, with Trish the only Diva not accounted for where it concerned evening activities. Not that they had to check in with anyone or anything like that, nor did anyone really care. All it really meant to the Diva's gathering poolside, was that they wouldn't have to deal with the bitchy blonde. And even though they were all dressed to go swimming, the Diva's opted to take their time.. Discussing the camp map and brochure while they lounged on the stairs in the pool.

Lita rested her head against the railing, "did y'all get a look at that map?"

Dawn smiled slightly, "yeah.. Looks like we're in for a grand old time there. It's like this camp, I think, just the one that we're going to is bigger."

Jackie nodded, "from the looks of that map, I'd agree. Bigger gymnasium, they have their own circus tent, bigger lake and pool."

Victoria grinned, "an ATV/go kart track, horse back riding.. Almost makes me wish we were at summer camp instead of training camp."

"I think there's a full arcade there too," Torrie rested her palms flat on the cement stairs. "And a movie theater."

Stacy shook her head, "I can say that camp isn't what it was like when I went.."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, "sugar.. You aren't that old. When ya get to be my age? Then you can say things like that."

Jackie bit her lower lip, "I wonder why me and Charlie got stuck with two sessions of partner training.."

"I'm thinking it's so you can get more in-ring experience," Lita rolled her shoulders, "I mean sure, it's partner training, but you're half of that team. The coaches and trainers we have, know what they're doing so.."

Stacy nodded, "that's what I thought.. I'm glad they're giving us the chance, you know? To actually show that we're more than just T&A."

Dawn smirked, "I think the concept itself is going to be interesting.. And if today was just a preview of what's ahead.. Li's tag team partner might want to think about getting a cup."

The redhead held up her hands in defense, "I didn't plan that…I might have planned some of the other stuff, but the low blow was all Jacqueline."

Jacqueline shook her head, "if Vicki there hadn't distracted Mick.. I wouldn't have been able to low blow that little scum."

Victoria snickered, "what can I say? I think he's had it coming to him for a good while now."

Lita nodded her agreement, opening her mouth to reply to that when hands started closing over shoulders.

"You know something," Edge began as he plucked Stacy out of the water, "the point of going to the pool…is so you actually get in it."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "we are in the pool dumb ass.. See? Sitting on the stairs, in the pool."

Dawn squeaked indignantly as she was lifted up, "Eddie Guerrero, I swear.. If you don't--"

"Relax mamacita.." Eddie grinned, arranging the brunette Diva carefully in his arms. "I won't drop you…yet."

Victoria raised an eyebrow at her tag team partner. "I think I'd have better luck throwing you in there, Jericho."

Jacqueline sent John a look. "If you even think it? Partner for this division or not, I'll low blow ya."

Torrie wrinkled her nose as Rob held her precariously over the pool. "Can I at least put my sunglasses over there?"

Victoria shot her a quizzical look, "why did you wear sunglasses to the pool…it's night time."

The Boise native shrugged, "habit I guess.."

Lita rolled her eyes, the redhead out of the pool by that time. "And here I see one benefit of having that little prick as my tag team partner."

Chris grinned mischievously, "that doesn't mean you're safe Red.."

"So you say anyway.." Lita started to back away from the blonde man, her escape route blocked by another body. "If you even think it, I'll bite you."

John smirked, "now.. Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise?" He didn't give her the chance to reply, the redhead hefted unceremoniously over his shoulder. "If you kick me.. You're gonna be out of your top here."

"Pervert," Lita slapped at his bare back. "Put me down!"

"In a minute," he promised with a grin that she couldn't see. "I jus' gotta find the right spot to drop ya."

Moments later found both of them in the pool, Jackie and Charlie using the water slides to join their fellow inter-gender tag participants.

"So.. Li.." Edge's voice interrupted the current game of let's drown the former U.S Champion, "what do you think of the possibility of a T.L.C match?"

Lita smirked, "as long as I'm not getting speared into a ladder.. We're cool."

"Most of us have gone through tables already," Rob pointed out then, Torrie soon finding herself six feet taller. "So a tables match wouldn't be that much of a stretch."

"It'll be better than having lingerie matches and crap," Dawn rolled her eyes, Eddie giving her a lift so they could start an impromptu game of chicken. "Unless they brought back the tuxedo matches."

Lita shuddered, "you mean like an evening gown/tuxedo match? No thanks."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "well at least you don't have to participate in those as much as we had to on Smackdown."

Eddie grinned, "believe me mamacita.. Those matches got no complaints in the back."

"I don't think that's the point, Eddie." Victoria climbed out of the pool, "but.. With the inter-gender division going, it means us Diva's are probably spread from those matches until they see fit.. I hope anyway."

"I hope so too," Lita hefted herself out via the ladder. "I'd rather be wrestling in an actual match then something that's only for show."

Throughout their visit to the pool, the Diva's and wrestlers continued to discuss the upcoming inter-gender division and the schedule they would be keeping. They all knew that, in addition to the inter-gender matches, they also had to compete on RAW or Smackdown depending. Added to that, they would now have a special appearance schedule, governed solely by Shane and Stephanie. Of course, that was a big relief for the redheaded Diva.. Since it meant she wouldn't have to spend all of her time around Evolution. But, at the same time, Randy was still her partner for the next sixteen weeks.. And if by some miracle they did get along, it would mean having to deal with him until the inter-gender division was over. Whatever the case where that was concerned, they all remained at the pool until Tommy stopped by.. Letting them know that it was almost 11:00.. And since they did have a team challenge day tomorrow, they should probably haul out of the pool and get back to their cabins. In vain, they tried to get some details for tomorrow and the upcoming schedule .. But Tommy shook his head, stating firmly, that they'd have to wait to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: All applicable notes can be found in the previous chapters.. But, should you have any questions, feel free to ask away. And just to clarify things here, Randy is going to be an asshole throughout this story.. Sorry to disappoint you all there, but…it's crucial to my plot.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, the inter gender participants convened for breakfast, expecting to have all morning off…as Stephanie and Shane had stated on their first night there. In fact, over breakfast, the respective teams started to plan out their mornings.. All on the assumption that they would have the morning free. Initially, Stephanie and Shane had planned on an all day scavenger type hunt from another location and back to the camp. But, after they had consulted last night with the coaches and managers, that idea was set aside for another day. Instead, they planned on a morning of field games, with an afternoon of team sports. Hunter had been the first, and only coach, to protest that idea…the blonde man wondering just how that was going to accomplish anything, aside from taking up time that they could be using to train. Somehow, he had managed to argue for some training time in the afternoon, but only if his team could find another team to practice with. If they could not, then they would have to participate in the afternoon sports just like everyone else. Regardless, if they could find a willing team to practice with their team, one team sport game was mandatory. And while the teams were finishing breakfast, Ric and Hunter were discussing potential practice partners for the afternoon. The two men reasoned that the practice partners had to be decent with their in-ring skills…since the primary reason they wanted their team to get some practice in was because they were title holders. Even if that hadn't been the case, they wanted their team to be challenged.

Stephanie waited until all of the plates had been cleared, "if I could have your attention up here please." The teams turned their attention up, some taking longer than others to comply. "There's been a slight change in the schedule for today."

Shane nodded from his spot beside his sister, "instead of a group team challenge, we'll be having a team vs. team challenge. The main point of these challenges, is so that you and your partner can learn to trust each other."

"In some instances, the events will be cabin vs. cabin or your placing will depend on your coach and management team." Stephanie held up a piece of notebook paper, "since these changes were last minute, we don't have a master copy to pass around."

Shane cleared his throat as Stephanie held the piece of paper between them. "The first set of events are team vs. team, that means you will be working solely with your inter-gender partner against other inter-gender teams. The order of events are as follows: Three legged race, water balloon toss and a beach lake relay."

"The next set of events are cabin vs. cabin with Cabin A vs. Cabin B vs. Cabin C and Cabin D vs. Cabin E." The brunette woman squinted slightly to read scribbled notes, "the order of events are: Tug of War, with Cabin C taking on the winner of Cabin A vs. Cabin B and jousting."

Victoria shook her head, muttering to the Diva to her right. "You'd think we were ten years old or something."

"After the Cabin vs. Cabin events, we'll have a late lunch." Stephanie set down the sheet of paper, her hands clasping behind her back. "Now, there are two options for the afternoon.. Well, only one option, but you do have an option event for the second activity. Your first activity is team sports. By a vote, you all will decide if it's beach volleyball, flag football or basketball."

Shane waited until the murmuring from the teams had died down, "the second activity is another team sport or.. If you and your partner can find another team willing, you may use this time for in-ring practice."

Hunter raised a hand, "and what if we ask the other team under our advisement? Would that be suitable?"

Stephanie and Shane exchanged a look, both shrugging before she replied: "If the other team agrees, yes, that is acceptable."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what that scheming ass is up to now.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "we'll find out in a minute.." she nodded to the approaching duo of Hunter and Ric, "trouble is coming this way."

John smirked, the dark haired man currently sitting across from the Diva trio. "I can't really say I'd mind if Bugle Beak wants to toss us all in the ring.. Means I get another chance to get my hands on that pansy."

"Which you will for the first four weeks of training," Lita reminded him with a wry smile. "Or have you forgotten that part?"

John shrugged, "still don't mean that I wouldn't mind getting that chance more often. Or are you gonna tell me that you'd complain?"

"Well no, I didn't say that." The redhead leaned back a touch in her chair, "it's just too bad that it isn't in the ring, where it really counts…with the Intercontinental Title on the line."

"True that," he conceded with a roll of his shoulders. "I jus' hope they keep all them assholes banned from ringside.. S'what cost me the match last time."

Lita nodded, her hands bridging behind her head. "I know.. I was watching from the back. And you might be able to get Helmsley, Flair and Batista banned from ringside, but…there's one more member of Evolution who will be at ringside."

The former U.S. Champion sent her a grin. "S'long as you don't plan on low blowin' me or some shit like that? We'll be alright."

The redheaded Diva laughed, "I can assure you, if I interfere in anyway? It'll be on your opponent." She paused, opening her mouth as if to say more when she shut it quickly.

"Since you three heard what Stephanie and Shane said," Hunter placed his palms flat on the table, glancing specifically between Jacqueline, John and Lita. "I'd like to have a practice session with my teams later."

Ric motioned for Randy to join the table, the self proclaimed Legend Killer moving from the somewhat isolated spot he had been occupying.

Randy waited until he had reached the table, not seating himself, instead standing behind Lita's chair; his arms crossing over his chest. "Yes?"

Hunter shot him a look, but refrained from commenting, yet. "I've arranged for some practice time after the team sports. That means that the four of you will need to be in your ring gear and in that gymnasium. Am I clear?" He turned his attention away from his protégé, hazel eyes shifting shortly between Jacqueline, John and Lita. "Straight after that stupid volleyball game ends, go get your gear and meet Ric and myself at the gym."

With those words spoken, Hunter pushed back from the table…indicating for Ric to join him.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, waiting until the pair was out of hearing distance. "Should we start addressing him as 'sir'?" The Diva rolled her eyes, arms crossing loosely over her chest. " He's acting worse than Al with those Tough Enough kids."

Lita shrugged marginally, "I'm guessing all of the power is going to his head… or inflating his ego more, if that's possible."

"I really don't think that's how you should refer to your leader." Randy spoke up from behind the redhead, his tone condescending, "you're still a part of Evolution, remember?"

The redhead turned slightly, an eyebrow raising at the third generation wrestler. "And your opinion means something to me because? I don't even know why you're still standing there.. Usually you follow Helmsley around like a trained dog."

Blue eyes darkened slightly with anger, "I'm still here because I need to speak with you." Nodding to the doors he added: "Outside and alone."

Lita smirked, "I don't trust you in the ring, why should I trust you outside of it? Whatever you have to say can be said--"

Randy's jaw clenched, the young man reaching out and grabbing her by the elbow. "It can't wait."

**-x-x-x-**

Before anyone could say a word, or do anything to prevent it, Randy was tugging the redhead after him.. The two soon disappearing through the double doors leading out of the dining hall. John, Jacqueline, Victoria and Chris exchanged baffled looks.. .concern and anger evident on all of their faces. They were aware that the relationship between the inter-gender partners was volatile enough, but did that really justify Randy's most recent course of action? Of course, they also knew, that Lita wasn't exactly making things any easier.. But if they had been in her position, they wouldn't hesitate to admit that they'd act the exact same way. One table away, Edge and Rob were already on their feet…ready to follow after the two Evolution members while Eddie and Dawn were halfway to the doors. It only took a few seconds before the four seated were also on their feet…judging by the anger in Randy's eyes and the way that he had handled Lita.. Things weren't exactly looking good for the redhead. They knew that she could hold her own, but, maybe this time she wouldn't be able to. Granted, if things all boiled down to it, a swift kick to the groin would handle any problem. And they knew that Lita wouldn't hesitate to take such actions if they were necessary for her well being. But, when they were finally outside of the dining hall, they saw no sign of Randy or Lita.. Which was odd, considering that not much time had passed since they had left the dining hall.. And unless Randy had dragged her elsewhere…that thought alone was enough for Dawn to grab Victoria by the wrist. .the two rushing back to Cabin D with Jacqueline… the guys following closely behind them. To their relief, they heard Randy and Lita before they saw them.. The two standing in the common area of the cabin, the door left slightly ajar.

Hazel eyes narrowed, "you can let go of my arm at anytime now… I really don't think Helmsley would be too pleased about this little stunt."

Randy smirked, "Hunter isn't here right now. Honestly, Lita, who do you think he would believe, huh? I'm not exactly sure what use he thinks you are to Evolution, but I've been in Evolution longer."

Lita rolled her eyes, attempting to yank her arm free. "If that's supposed to impress me or something, it doesn't. I just know that Hunter told me to tell him about any time that you were being an asshole." An eyebrow raised, "I'm pretty sure this qualifies."

"Cut the crap," he released her arm abruptly. "Look, I don't want you as my partner for this division, I really don't want you in Evolution but--"

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "you aren't telling me anything I don't know, dimwit. What's the point?"

Randy took a step back, finally putting a little bit of space between them. "I'm going to give you a way out of Evolution."

She eyed him skeptically, "and this would be accomplished how? Last I checked, Hunter runs Evolution, not you. So unless you think you can talk him out of me being in Evolution.. Not to mention the fact that Stephanie and Shane have already said that no one else can switch partners."

The young man nodded, "I'm aware of that, but that doesn't mean that it can't happen.. One purpose for your being in Evolution, is so we can hold all of the titles. If you aren't the Women's champion anymore, what good do you really serve? Plus, if you lost, that means that the new Women's champion could be my partner."

The redhead scoffed, "do you honestly think I'm going to let go of that title so quickly? Unlike you, Orton, I won my belt legitimately.. I didn't have to cheat." She jammed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "but you do bring up an interesting point…since you're the Intercontinental Champion--"

"_Undisputed _Intercontinental Champion, thanks."

"Whatever… but, since you hold that belt…what happens when you lose, hmm?" An eyebrow arched as the corners of her mouth turned up. "Does that mean you'd be replaced by whomever you lost to? Because, lets face it.. This stupid little idea of yours would apply to both of us.. Or did you not think of that?"

Randy's lips pressed into a thin line, the third generation wrestler just preparing to reply to that when the three figures in the doorway coughed.

Victoria walked into the cabin, standing beside her friend; cool gaze leveling on Randy. "So this was the important thing you just had to yank her out of the dining hall for?"

"How much did you just hear?" Randy demanded to know, his arms crossing over his chest as he spoke. "How long were you--"

"Long enough, dip shit." John shook his head as he joined the two Diva's. "You really should think 'bout where you talk an' what you talk about."

Randy glanced between the three, a quick look sent towards the blonde man in the doorway. "I really don't care what you think, Cena.. I don't care what any of you think. This is Evolution's business. Stay out of it."

"Or what?" Chris Jericho asked with a smirk, "are you going to tell Bugle Beak on us? Listen junior, I don't know what your problem is with Red, but you should be thankful that she is your tag team partner. Aside from being the Women's champion, she's one of the best female wrestlers in the company."

Lita rolled her shoulders, "I think this little chat is over, but.. I will think about what you said. Your suggestion might be taken into consideration, but… you should think about what I said. It goes both ways." Shrugging then, she linked arms with Victoria; the two exiting the cabin with Chris and John.

Chris set a hand on Lita's shoulder once they were outside, "are you alright Li?"

The redhead nodded easily, "I'm fine Chris.. Honestly, all he really did was talk.. Or spew bullshit, whichever you prefer."

John raised an eyebrow, "so you ain't gonna have another hand shaped bruise, right? I mean, he did kinda drag ya outta there."

Lita quirked a tiny smile, "nothing that I haven't been through before.. And besides, I'll just tell Helmsley that his little bitch was acting out of line."

Chris sent her a questioning look, "and this accomplishes what?"

"I'm not sure.. But, Helmsley said to go to him when Randy was acting like a prick."

Chris and Victoria shook their heads at that, the raven haired Diva speaking first: "That doesn't make much sense at all.. Bugle Beak was throwing a bigger hissy fit when you pulled that little shit's name.."

Lita rolled her eyes at her friend, "and this is why we decided a long time ago.. Never question a man's way of thinking because it'll just lead to a bigger headache."

"Hey!" Chris and John uttered in unison, the blonde man stating: "that's not very nice."

Victoria huffed, "says you.. But, it is very true.. I mean, you boys say that women are hard to understand.. I think it's the other way around."

The redhead nodded her agreement, "it is.. Y'all are harder to understand."

John rolled his eyes at that, "no.. women are the confusing ones.. Men are simple.."

"Simple minded, yes, that is true.." Lita conceded with a smirk, "but simple as in trying to figure them out? Nope." Rolling her eyes she added: "and don't give me that look, Chris, because it's true. Y'all can never make up your minds about anything."

"An'?" John scoffed, "you women ain't any better.. Always takin' your damn time to think 'bout the smallest things."

Lita snorted softly, "at least we make up our minds."

Before John or Chris could retort to that, they were joined by Jacqueline, Dawn, Eddie, Edge and Rob. The 'friendly' debate continued on the way to the designated practice fields for the team events. And the arguments would've likely continued, if Randy hadn't joined them.. Requesting that his tag team partner please join the fellow members of Evolution for a brief meeting. Lita complied, reluctantly of course, the redhead soon finding out that Hunter was taking Randy's idea into consideration. He hadn't given a yes or no on it, but that didn't mean that he would say yes… or that he would say no. A part of her was relieved to hear that, while the other hoped that he would just yes now and get it over with. Granted, she did realize that if Randy lost…and whomever beat him, would not only be the new Intercontinental champion but would also be her tag team partner for the division. Added to that, if she lost, she would be out of Evolution…but stuck with the partner of whomever beat her for the title. When she thought of it that way, Lita reasoned that working with someone else was better than being in Evolution…unless she won the title again.. Which would just put her right back at square one with the cocky young wrestler as her partner. Perhaps Randy's idea wasn't so good in some ways, but in others…it did have it's merits. Now, it was just matter of what Hunter would say to that idea… the redhead figuring he'd have an answer by RAW.. Since the next pay-per-view would be where she and Randy would be defending their titles individually. Randy's opponent would be determined at RAW, while Lita's.. well, she didn't really know when her opponent would be determined but she could honestly say that she didn't care. All she did care about at this point, was keeping that title around her waist….vain as the thought sounded, but it was true. Even if it meant that she was stuck in Evolution…maybe, Randy would be out. Which would mean that she would have a new partner, life might be a little bit easier.. But, that all depended on who Randy would be facing at the next pay-per-view.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: All applicable notes can be found in the previous chapters..

**-x-x-x-**

Despite their hesitation to participate in the team activities, the inter gender division participants found themselves enjoying the morning… for the most part anyway, as a few teams were having problems functioning as a team. In some cases, it was more or less harmless.. Victoria and Chris arguing over who was the stronger of the two…the Diva challenging to the Canadian man to a thumb wrestling match and a few arm wrestling contests to prove her point. Trish seemed too pre-occupied to concentrate on the tasks at hand, which lead to their inevitable losses in team vs. team contests. That in turn, caused Christian to get irritated with her.. Trying to find the root of the problem, but to no avail. But, their problems were trivial compared to Lita and Randy…the two arguing with each other before the events had the chance to start. Hunter had separated them twice, Ric had intervened once and the only thing that had prevented their arguing from going any further were the actual events. Suffice it to say, had it not been for Hunter and Ric pointedly reminding them that Evolution did not lose, no matter what the circumstances…they would have ended up last with all of the team vs. team events. Still, it was painfully evident that things were likely to reach a boiling point between the two reluctant partners…and that it would happen soon. And while, Hunter and Ric weren't sure how ugly it would get.. It had the potential to be downright disastrous. But, it didn't stop there… the arguing only the starting point for what would prove to be one tense morning in the Evolution 'camp'. When the teams were allowed a break between events, the third generation wrestler had used that period of time to 'talk' to his inter gender partner. Granted, Hunter was in the near vicinity so it didn't get too nasty, but…by the time the break was over, Lita looked ready to kick the self proclaimed Legend Killer where it counted, while Randy was noticeably holding himself back from choking her. At that point, Hunter could only hope that lunch would be peaceful, since it would allow the two to calm down and get away from each other. But, even that simple hope was not to be.. Randy parking himself at the table with Lita, Victoria, Chris, Jacqueline and John.

Victoria narrowed her eyes, "haven't you done enough already?"

Randy scoffed, "you don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, Victoria…keep out of it."

The Diva rolled her eyes, "moron, I'm not blind and I'm not deaf.. Most of us could hear what you were saying to her--"

"Are you trying to say she's the victim?"

Chris smirked, stabbing a piece of chicken as he spoke: "Well, you are her partner for this division.. I think that would be more than enough to qualify her as a victim."

Victoria shook her head, "I'm not saying that she's completely innocent in this either, but, that doesn't mean I'm agreeing with you or taking your side. I'll keep this nice and simple, okay? Go away."

"No." Randy stated firmly, the young wrestler currently seated to the redhead's right, with Victoria to the left. "There's no assigned seating, I can sit wherever I want to. And as I said, you don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, this isn't your business.. It's Evolution's business."

Chris snorted in disbelief, "so you're trying to say that you….calling her a bitch, is Evolution's policy or something? Funny.. I always thought you were the bitch."

Randy's jaw clenched, but instead of replying to the older man, he focused his attention on the redhead. "Have you given any thought to what I said earlier?"

"Was I supposed to?" Lita rolled her eyes, "look Orton, all I want to do right now is eat. And you? Well, you're just about ruining my appetite, so if you could please…just shut up."

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "you know.. I would've thought that you would have jumped at the opportunity to leave Evolution--"

"If it means dropping my title? Hell no." The Diva tucked a few errant stands of hair behind her ear, the fork in her hand dropped to the table. "You don't know me, Orton…don't assume you know what I want. I might not like the idea of being a part of Evolution, I hate the fact that I'm stuck with your whiny ass, but, I am not dropping my title."

Randy cocked an eyebrow, "and what happens if you lose that title, huh? Your next title defense should be at the next pay per view…there's no guarantee that you'll hold on to it."

Lita smiled sweetly, "the same could be said for you, asshole.. Come to think of it, you don't even know who you're opponent will be, you don't know what type of match you'll have to defend your title in. All you really know? Is that I'll be at ringside, cheering your opponent on."

Blue eyes narrowed sharply, "if you even think about interfering--"

"Who said a damn thing about interfering?" Lita shook her head, "you may have needed Evolution's interference to win your title, but you won't need my interference to lose it.. I think you're perfectly capable of doing that on your own."

Randy smiled thinly, "you think you're something just because you're the women's champion.. You think you actually mean something, when you don't. You are nothing to Evolution…nothing but another title holder that can easily be replaced."

Squaring her shoulders, the redhead pushed back from the table. "If y'all would excuse me.. I've lost my appetite.. Habit when there are pompous, arrogant, ass kissing jerks in the near vicinity." Picking up her tray, Lita kicked her chair in, the contents of the tray dumped in the nearest trash can before she quite stormed out of the dining hall.

Victoria sighed, grabbing her tray as she stood. "Great going jackass.." Sliding a glance to Jacqueline, the dark haired Diva nodded to another table. "I'm gonna go sit with Torrie, Stacy and Dawn."

The older Diva picked up her tray, "I'm right there with ya girl.." Shaking her head at Randy, Jacqueline frowned. "You best learn when to shut your mouth, little boy. Or you will be dealing with me a hell of a lot more than ya already are."

Chris glanced between the two departing Diva's and John. "I think I'm following them.."

Cena nodded slightly, "I'll catch up with ya later.. I'm gonna go see if I can find her."

Randy raised an eyebrow as John stood, "she really isn't any of your concern, Cena. So she's a little sensitive…big deal. The truth hurts."

John rolled his eyes, "you ain't worth the time, Orton.. And like you said earlier? This really ain't your business.. It ain't Evolution's business, this is my business."

Randy was on his feet when John was moving to leave, "actually…that's where you're wrong. She's a part of Evolution, so this is Evolution's business."

"Then why don' you be a good lil' dog an' tell Gonzo the Great." Picking up his tray, he added: "You don' give a shit 'bout her anyway, so it really shouldn't matter what I'm doin', right?"

Randy smirked, "when it concerns those who are below Evolution's level? We don't need people like you hanging around."

"Like you're any better," John rolled his eyes, moving past the younger man to dump the contents of his tray in the trash. "I may not dress up in some three thousand dollar suit, I may not ride in a limo, but at least I know how to treat a woman proper."

Orton raised an eyebrow, arms crossing over his chest as soon he was rid of the tray. "Stay away from her, Cena.. Evolution doesn't need nor do we want you around."

John scoffed, smirking as he turned to face the younger man. "Like I'm gonna listen to you? Fuck that, 'cos I don' listen to anyone. You ain't given me a good reason to stay away from her an' even if you did? What's to keep me from stayin' away…you?"

**-x-x-x-**

Before Randy could follow after the West Newbury native, Hunter decided to intervene again… guiding the Legend Killer to another table in the dining hall. Granted, the blonde man hadn't heard any of the conversations from the table, but… he had seen enough. Added to that, Stephanie and Shane had come up with a few rules to enforce the peace between the inter gender participants… several things had been put into place to keep things as harmonious as possible and that included banning any fighting of the physical kind when it wasn't in a ring. Any inter gender participants who ended up fighting outside of the ring, would receive just punishment…including the possibility of having a title belt stripped. That was something that Evolution could not afford at this point, Hunter using that very reason when he explained why Randy couldn't go after Cena. And speaking of the former U.S. Champion, it hadn't taken him too long before he located the redhead.. Lita currently seated on the beach near the lake. That wasn't to say that he knew exactly where to look, but it just happened to be the second place he checked…settling on the sand next to her after he had found her. And at first, John half expected for her to tell him to leave her alone, but, instead she said nothing.. The two sitting there in somewhat comfortable silence until Victoria found the pair… informing them both that the first team sport was set to start. That lead to the three heading over to one of the fields, the teams voting on a game of flag football. And while the game was meant to be friendly, the tension was evident…both between opposing teams and team mates. Lita seemed to be content with taking out her aggression Trish…and vice versa for the blonde Diva. Randy, meanwhile, found himself on the receiving end of more than a few 'friendly' tackles and hits from Cena, Jericho and Rob Van Dam. But, the fun could not last forever…Lita, Randy, Jacqueline and John leaving the athletic field with Hunter and Ric as soon as the game was over.

Hunter gestured to the ring behind him, the two teams under his supervision seated on one of the benches. "I already know the four of you are capable enough in singles matches, so we won't do that now.. But, we'll have ourselves a practice inter-gender match and if there's time, we'll go over finishing moves."

Lita ran a hand through her hair, "fun fun.." She exchanged a look with Jacqueline, "DDT's…my favorite."

Jacqueline smirked, "like your Litacanrana or that moonsault is any better to take.."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, "who said anything about that? If we get to finishing moves.. Randy will be taking a DDT, Cena.. You take the Litacanrana or the moonsault."

"Even better," the redhead quipped with a touch of sarcasm. "But, on the bright side.. It's another finisher to add to the list that I've taken."

Hunter merely thumbed to the ring, "match first.. Then we'll see if we have the time for finishing moves."

Randy hesitated before heading to the ring, "can we switch partners? And yes, I know, the point of this is to work more with our own partner but.. I'm fairly certain that training schedule included a weekend or two of surprise partners."

The older man frowned in thought, exchanging a look with Ric. "If there's time.. I don't see why it couldn't hurt."

Lita snorted, muttering softly under her breath: "or it could hurt…for him."

Randy raised an eyebrow as the redhead stood next to him, "look.. I really don't appreciate the fact that you just walked away earlier, but.. I'm willing to overlook that--"

"Get over yourself. You aren't God's gift to women and if you were? I'd exchange you in a heartbeat." Tossing her long hair over her shoulders, she added: "Now step back, I'm starting the match."

True to her words, Lita started off the match with Jacqueline opposing her.. Ric serving as referee with Hunter observing on the outside. All in all, the practice match was going well.. The Diva's holding their own rather nicely when it came down to the inter-gender bits. Perhaps, unfortunately, that also lead to Hunter using Randy's prior suggestion of switching partners…that portion of practice time, though, was delayed a bit when Ric excused himself to find the nearest bathroom.

Lita frowned, hazel eyes regarding her opponent across the ring. "I can only wonder what that little twit is up to.."

John snorted, "I'd think that's pretty obvious.. He wants to hurt ya.. I'm guessin' that Gonzo over there won't let him hurt ya intentionally so.."

"I know," shaking her head, the Diva rested her forearms on the turnbuckle. "Helmsley, despite some of his ego tripping moments, he hasn't been all that bad to deal with.. Needle dick, on the other hand, he's acting like an overgrown child."

Cena nodded easily, " I know.. I've seen it an' heard most of what he's done an' said."

"Most," she stated with a grimace. "I don't really listen to everything he does say because it's not worth my time.. I just wish he'd shut up once in awhile."

John smirked at that, "that ain't gonna happen.. Unless he gets his jaw broken an' hasta have it wired shut."

The Diva grinned, "now I would pay to have that happen.. Him not being able to talk? It would be a blessing for everyone."

Before Cena could reply to that, Ric returned to the ring.. Hunter deciding that the guys would start this match.. The Diva's using that brief window of time to rest their tired bodies and to scout the 'opponents'. and while Lita really did know why Randy had requested a partner switch, she had to question why Hunter would approve it. Certainly, the possibility was there that she and the asshole could end up on opposing sides, but..

"You will need to tag in your partners at some point." Hunter's voice broke through Lita's thoughts.. The Diva noting that Randy looked more than ready to continue the match. "Lita, why don't you go first."

Forcing a smile, the redhead accepted the rather reluctant tag from Cena, taking a moment before she stepped through the ropes. "I'd say take it easy but, that would be a little hypocritical of me."

Randy scoffed, biding his time before the lock up. "What makes you think I was going to take it easy, huh? You aren't making things easy for me, why should I make it easy for you?"

While the previous match had been a little more light hearted, it seemed that with this practice match… Randy wasn't holding back. Or at least that's how it seemed to Lita.. The Diva currently trying to catch her breath against the turnbuckles…narrowly avoiding being sandwiched against them. And it wasn't enough that Orton was putting all of his weight behind each knockdown, nor was it enough that he decided it was necessary to clothesline her…the final straw happened when he connected with a drop kick, setting her up for the RKO when Lita dropped to her knees, palms flat on the canvas.

"That's enough." Hunter spoke before Randy could take another step. "I said that's enough, Orton. We'll handle finishing moves another day."

Orton held up his hands, taking another step back. "If you say so H, but I think she's fine."

Hunter raised an eyebrow, taking note of how the Diva hadn't moved much. "I doubt that, Randy. If she was fine, she would be moving by now."

Randy shrugged it off, "it was a match, Hunter.. What do you want from me? I won't hold back in a real match, why hold back in a practice?"

Jacqueline shot him a dirty look, the older Diva crouched at her friend's side. "If that was the case, you little shit, why did you hold back with me? Am I that different from her?" Slipping an arm around the redhead's waist, she assisted Lita to her feet. "I'm taking her to the trainers."

Hunter sent a look over to Cena, "go with them… just in case." Hazel eyes glancing back to Randy, the blonde man frowned. "You, stay here.. I think we need to have another chat."

A little confused, John hopped down from the ring apron, sliding an arm around the redhead's waist as the trio made their way slowly out of the gym.

Arms crossed over his chest, Hunter waited until the gym was cleared. "You know something, kid, I really thought we had things clear. If you don't attack her, she won't attack you. And yeah, I'll admit.. Your idea to switch partners was fine until you decided to take it a little too far."

Randy scoffed, "like I said, Hunter, I was just doing what I would do in a normal match. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" Hunter echoed incredulously, "she's your partner, Orton. If she gets injured, at your hands or not, she won't be able to wrestle. If she can't wrestle, then the team can't participate in the division. Get my drift? I'll talk to her, make sure we're all on the same page here…but understand this. I don't care if you two fight like three year olds outside of this ring, but when you are in this ring…you function as a team, understand?"

The self proclaimed Legend Killer nodded, "I got it.. " shaking out his shoulders, Randy nodded to the doors. "Am I free to leave now?"

An abrupt nod from the Game was his reply, Randy making a quick exit before Hunter changed his mind. And while he made his exit, Ric and Hunter discussed the two practice matches…the second match garnering some concern from the two men. Certainly, they knew that Randy and Lita just didn't get along. That much had been apparent from the start of the inter gender division, but the most recent rift.. Well, that was enough for Hunter to set his foot down. Whether the two reluctant tag partners liked it or not, they had to work together to even have a chance in the division. On paper, their team had a very good chance of holding the titles, but that wouldn't amount to jack if they couldn't work together. Meanwhile; Lita was currently being checked over by the on-site trainers.. Shane McMahon also on hand after he had been notified by said trainer. And really, the point of going to the trainer was for precautionary purposes.. Lita stating more than a few times that she was perfectly fine and that she just needed some ice for her back. Once she had the requested ice packs, one for her back plus two for her shoulders; the trio left the trainers area.. Shane letting them know that dinner was scheduled in about an hour. Jacqueline, John and Lita then made their way back to the cabin.. All three in need of showers thanks to the practice matches.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable, belongs not to me.

Spoilers: Nothing current.. But I will be altering the past.

Summary: Things get shaken up when the WWE starts an inter-gender division.

Notes: All applicable notes can be found in the previous chapters..

**-x-x-x-**

With the earlier practice session thankfully behind them; Lita, Jacqueline and John made their way to the dining hall to join the rest of the inter-gender division for the evening meal. And this time around, Hunter kept Randy at his table, the blonde man's eyes following the redhead's movements as she walked through the area. Lita noticed that, but gave no acknowledgement yet…mainly because that could lead to her having to go over there and speak with Evolution's leader.. And that was something that she just wasn't ready to do. Not because of Hunter or Ric, but because of her inter-gender partner…and his actions during the practice session. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised at Randy's course of action, but, it bothered her…more than she cared to admit at that point in time. So, with one last look towards the Evolution table, the redhead turned her attention in another direction.. Following after Jacqueline as they sought out more friendly territory.. Victoria sending her a questioning look, both at the expression on her face and the ice pack strapped to her shoulder.

Victoria turned her questioning look to Jacqueline, "do I want to know?"

Jacqueline smiled wryly, "I can give ya the long or the short of it, unless Li here feels like explaining."

The redhead snorted softly, "thanks but no thanks.. I'd rather use this time to plan my revenge."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm guessing that asshole was involved somehow.. The only question, was it Helmsley or Orton?"

Jacqueline cleared her throat, "actually…and if you can believe this, because I'm not even sure I believe it.. Helmsley put a stop to it.. Before it could get any worse."

"She's got an ice pack strapped to her shoulder," Victoria pointed out, frowning after a moment. "And you say things could've gotten worse?"

Jacqueline nodded shortly, a questioning look sent over to Lita. "If you don't feel like telling them what happened, I don't mind."

"I can tell them," Lita said with a half shrug, "and for the long and the short of it, everything was pretty okay for the first half of the practice session. We had our match, everything was more or less clean, you know?" She took a sip of her iced water, nails tapping idly against the glass. "The problem was after wonder boy decided it would be a good idea for us to switch partners."

Victoria shook her head, "let me guess.. He got the RKO?"

The redheaded Diva shook her head, "actually.. That was when Helmsley decided to put an end to it. But, before that Orton did get a good clothesline in…hence the extension to my shoulder."

Chris sent an incredulous look between Lita and Evolution's table. "You're kidding me, right? The Nose actually helped you?"

"Uh yeah, that's what I just said Chris." Lita made a face, "though I don't really know why he'd suddenly give a shit, you know? Helmsley and I don't have the best past."

Victoria frowned, "I seriously think we need to teach that little punk a lesson.. But how? The only thing that really seems to matter to him is the title."

"A title that he couldn't even win on his own," John pointed out with a wry smile. "Had to have his buddies helping him out."

Lita nodded her agreement, "but the problem with planning on something that will screw with him holding the title? We don't know when he defends next. My guess would be the next pay-per-view, but…who knows when that could happen now that the rosters are joined."

Chris smiled mischievously, "well there's no saying that we can't pull a few harmless pranks, right? That little ass clown just so happens to be in the same room as I."

Victoria smirked, "if you do that.. I want to know when you're doing this and what you're doing. I'll gladly help you out."

The blond man nodded easily, "I just need to consult with Edge and Eddie… maybe Rob, but at least Edge and Eddie."

Jacqueline and Lita rolled their eyes in unison, the older woman stating first: "If you're recruiting them? I don't even want to know what you're planning."

"Just don't go too overboard," the redhead warned next, "harmless pranks I can understand, but.. Stephanie did say that all inter-gender participants had to get along…to some extent."

Chris grinned innocently, "I give you my word.. I will keep it absolutely harmless."

"I'm sure," Lita replied dubiously, shaking her head after a moment. "But, you might want to save these pranks until we're on the road.. Less chance of getting caught."

"Speaking of that," Victoria swallowed down a bite of food, "Ivory was telling me that we'll find out about the appearance schedules soon. It seems that we won't have to deal with many bikini shoots while we're in the division, except for the main one but.. We will be pretty busy with autograph signings and stuff."

Lita chuckled, "somehow.. I can't really picture a mixed bikini shoot…that's just not good imagery. The guys in bikinis?"

Chris feigned hurt, "are you saying that you wouldn't want to see this gorgeous body in a bikini?"

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "are you saying that you would willingly put on a bikini?"

"No, but I can't say I would mind seeing all of the divas in bikinis."

The dark haired Diva shook her head, just starting to say something when Triple H appeared at the table.

"I come in peace," the blond man said, holding up his hands in mock defense at the looks he was receiving. "I just wanted to discuss the upcoming schedule with my teams."

Chris nodded to one of the empty chairs, "in that case.. Have a seat."

Hunter rolled his eyes, but sat down none the less, his gaze shifting between Jacqueline, John and Lita. "Now.. As Stephanie has stated already, there will be that one bikini shoot thing that you Diva's have.. And according to the notes that were left in the coaches cabin, this shoot takes place in Mexico. The shoot will be mixed, but there wasn't a lot of detail on that so….let's move on to the actual appearance schedule." He cleared his throat, hands resting on the table. "After we move to the next camp, they're sticking us with a camera crew.. Some moments from the division will be filmed to go on some stupid programming…and the appearance schedule kicks in once we're half way through this training stuff."

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, "can you give us any specifics? Like locations and who will be sent?"

"Locations depends on where Smackdown and RAW are taping," Hunter explained first, "as for who will be sent? It all depends on who you're coach and manager are. Now, the notes said that this won't interfere with the training schedule at all.. It may mean that you have one less day to train, but that shouldn't make too much of a difference, correct?"

Victoria sent a questioning look to the blond man, "what else can you tell us? I know the move to the new camp is supposed to be after the tapings, but.. Can you share anything else?"

Hunter gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "that's all I know right now. We're supposed to be getting the full schedule for the practice sessions, which includes training time and what have you, but I'm not sure when we're getting that." He pushed back from the table then, "if I find out anything new, I'll let you know."

Chris blinked at Hunter's back, "he's actually capable of being nice?" His baffled gaze met Lita's amused one, "am I missing something or have we entered the twilight zone?"

**-x-x-x-**

Lita, Victoria and Jacqueline shrugged in unison.. The five finishing their meal peacefully enough, though Chris did manage to start a small food fight at that table.. Near starting an all dining hall war before Stephanie decided to intervene…the brunette informing them all that there would be a few activities for that evening, should anyone wish to participate.. Otherwise they should head back to their cabins and call it a night since tomorrow would be a wonderfully busy day. Of course, it wasn't until she announced those activities that the teams made their decisions.. Calling for a bonfire with karaoke night or a night game of volleyball in the pool. Victoria, Jacqueline and Chris ended up heading to the pool with Eddie, Dawn, Torrie and Rob with Shane supervising there…while Edge, Stacy, Nidia, Maven, Jackie and Charlie made their way to the bonfire with Stephanie. That left the remaining inter-gender participants to their own means.. Randy heading to the coach's cabin, or so he claimed anyway, after he returned to his own cabin. And once he had made his exit, did Lita make herself comfortable on the couch.. Tossing the ice packs to the side before reaching for the remote…only to have it removed from her grasp.

John arched an eyebrow, settling next to the redhead. "Ya know, they give ya those ice packs for a reason."

Lita rolled her eyes, reaching for the remote in vain. "I know that, but I don't need it anymore." She frowned when he held the remote above his head, "and you aren't helping matters any, John."

He rolled his eyes right back, "I'll compromise wit' ya then.. I'll let ya have the remote, if you turn a little bit…since you claim you don't need them ice packs anymore and--"

"What are you--"

John placed the remote on the arm of the couch, gently turning the Diva so her back was to him. "Now hush up and find ya something to watch."

Lita rolled her eyes but complied anyway, some of the ache already starting to ease. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Yeah well, I overheard Dawn an' all of them talking 'bout how they were heading here after the volleyball thing.." John shook his head, though she couldn't see it. "Something about us having the only pool table outta all the cabins."

"Lovely," the Diva managed before stiffening slightly, "that's the last thing I--"

"Are you sure you don't want those ice packs?"

Lita gave a small nod, "yeah I'm sure.. Just have a nice ole' knot there."

"I know that," he told her with a hint of amusement in his voice, "but if ya want me to stop--"

"Don't," she interrupted him shortly. "I'm comfortable, there's something decent on television, this cabin is still Dawn free and Randy isn't here."

John shrugged a touch, before snorting softly…unknowingly tickling the fine hairs on the back of her neck. "Ya know.. That little shit told me to stay away from ya, 'bout how I wasn't the type of problem that Evolution needs."

Lita smirked, "I'm sure that's all there is to it.. Since I'm already a problem, in his book. You would just be fuel to the fire or whatever.. But that's his problem, not mine."

His hands stilled momentarily on her shoulders, "we could make this a little more difficult on him, ya know.."

The Diva turned slightly so she was facing him, aware of the fact that his hands hadn't moved. "If you even think about planting cameras in this cabin, so help me.. I will hurt you."

John smirked at that, "well if ya really wanna get under his skin? Sleep wit' me." One hand one of her shoulders, rubbing at the spot on his arm that she had just hit. "I didn' mean it like that, I ain't no exhibitionist alright? 'Sides.. I don't think Chris would appreciate it much either."

"Keep talking then.."

And then he shrugged, reaching out to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I already told him, he can't really keep me away from ya so--"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as she closed the remaining distance between them, her lips brushing over his briefly.. Pulling back after a moment, "like that?" Lita questioned, an eyebrow arching as one arm banded around her waist…the redhead nearly in his lap before he tugged her forwards completely.

Cena smiled lazily at the confused look on her face, a brief meeting of the lips before he pulled back. "I was thinking…like this."

And before she had the chance to ask about 'this' his lips were on hers, John applying a little bit of pressure before she reciprocated, her hands resting briefly on his shoulders before sliding down.. Likely, it would have continued….had a voice not interrupted them..

"You two are lucky that my name isn't Dawn Marie." Victoria informed the pair, watching with clear amusement as Lita tried to distance herself, "but I digress.. She and I were actually taking bets."

Lita rolled her eyes at her friend, "oh gee thanks Vicki.." An annoyed look shot to Cena when his arms wouldn't budge, shaking her head after a moment. "It's so nice to know that the two of you think so highly of my--"

"Sex life?" Victoria finished with a smirk, snickering at the death glare she was now receiving. "There's nothing wrong with having a little fun, Li.. Who knows, it could help you.. Relieve some stress, pent up anger and tension… you know, all of the things that seem to be associated with Randy and Evolution."

Lita shot her friend an annoyed look, "ya know something Vicki.. If we were in the DIVA'S locker room, I might not have a problem with having this conversation, but.. We're sitting--"

"Actually, I'm standing." The older woman only smirked at Lita's angry look, "you're sitting on John's lap.. Which, I might add, the two of you look quite comfortable, so if you want.. I can go back to the pool and tell Dawn that the pool game in here, is off."

Lita smiled wryly, "please do that.." a warning look was sent before Victoria could leave completely, "and don't you dare say a word to Dawn."

Victoria nodded solemnly, "I promise.. And now, I'm out of here… I swear, you two never saw me."

"She is too much."

John smirked at that, "I'd say.. But, uh I don't know 'bout you? But her just showing up like that, kinda ruined it."

Lita nodded her agreement, "about…well whatever it is that just happened I.. I just have a lot going on and a lot to deal with. I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, if that's what you want anyway, but I just--"

He cut her off with another kiss, "look.. We'll take this day by day, see what happens from there. If something happens, it happens.. If it don't then it don't.." John shrugged, kissing her again before he continued: "but, in the meantime.. We can screw with Orton's head a little."

Hunter coughed, leaning against the doorframe. "And I thought I was the only one who knew how to play mind games like that."

John arched an eyebrow at the blond man, "lemme guess.. Now I'm gonna hear it from you 'bout how I need to stay away from her?"

Hunter shook his head, surprising the pair on the couch as he walked further into the cabin. "What you two do on your free time is your business. But, right now.. I need to speak with Lita about Evolution's business."

The diva blinked, exchanging a look with John before she dislodged herself from his lap.. Following hesitantly after Hunter.

"I'm not going to lecture you, so you can relax." Hunter seated himself on the stairs. "I just thought I should let you know that I had a little chat with Orton about his antics earlier. And I'll tell you what I told him. The two of you really need to work on functioning as a team in that ring. Let's face it, you're the Women's Champion, he's the Intercontinental Champion…you make one hell of a team."

"But we need to work together, not against each other I know."

Hunter nodded sharply, something akin to approval in his hazel eyes. "Exactly. And this is where that little deal of Randy's comes into play, but consider this my version.. Let's say that he loses his next title defense.. The new Intercontinental Champion will not automatically be in Evolution. We may consider an invitation, if he's deemed worthy, but there's not an automatic in." Shrugging a bit, he went on: "in that case, the two of you would still be tag partners, depending on where we are in this whole training crap. Now, if you lose the Women's title? The same could be said for you. It does not mean you are automatically out, nor does it mean that the partnership is over."

Lita nodded slowly, "I think I can deal with that.. It's better than Randy's automatic in, automatic out I guess but--"

"If that does happen and we don't accept this new champion into Evolution? We'll have you manage or something until you get the belt back." He rolled his eyes at the questioning look she was sending him, "and if it happens to Randy.. Then we'll figure it out when we get to it."

Lita rolled her eyes to that, "well thank you for sound so confident in my abilities, Helmsley."

"I never said I doubted your ability, Lita." Hunter smirked, standing then…the step he was on putting him at eye level with the redhead. "You may not act like Evolution and you sure as hell don't look like the rest of us, but.. You are the women's champion, you can hold your own in that ring and that is what matters."

"Thanks?" She replied questioningly, the Diva shaking her head. "Well I'd sit out here and all that good stuff but.. I have ice packs I need to get back on my shoulders."

A mischievous glint appeared in Hunter's eyes. "I….never mind. I'll let you get back to doing whatever it is you were doing." He started to walk away then, turning as he reached the ground. "You might want to tell your friend Victoria that she shouldn't talk to herself…or who she should and should not talk to."

Lita let out a groan at that, turning to head back inside.. Only to see John setting up a game of pool. And since she was the only one there, for the time being anyway, the two started a game…waiting for the others to arrive from the game of volleyball in the pool. Naturally, once Victoria showed up…the redhead beckoned for her friend to join her in the bedroom.. Having a brief chat with the raven haired Diva about when to open her mouth and when to keep it shut. Specifically about who she should and should not talk to…adding that she didn't really appreciate the fact that Victoria had told Hunter. After an apology and a weak promise to not tell anyone anything, the two exited the bedroom to see the guys at the pool table with Stacy, Torrie, Dawn and Jacqueline on the couch watching television.. It only made sense for them to join their fellow Divas… the ladies soon exiting the cabin to head outside to chit chat about whatever came up.. Lita filling in Dawn, Torrie and Stacy about the most recent incident between herself and her inter-gender partner.. But conveniently leaving out the recent encounter with one John Cena. As far as Lita was concerned, that wasn't any of their business.. And if she said anything to Dawn about it, chances were high that everyone in the division and on the roster would know about it.. And that was something that the redhead just wasn't ready to deal with yet.. The Divas remaining outside until the guys had enough of their pool game.


End file.
